Maybe He'll Change For You
by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie
Summary: Reubin is an all around...annoying guy. But when he tries to become the schools "Bad Boy" And accuses Sam of being intimidated, with the unlikely help of Freddie, Sam has to prove herself not only to Reubin and the entire school. But her too.
1. Oh No She Didn't

**Well, this is my story. If you wanna read it, GO ON!! If you don't, well that's your choice. I just hope you choose the first one:)**

**

* * *

**

I walked into the school at 10:00. Two periods late. psh, like I even care. I'm like literally two inches from my locker then all of a sudden...

"Hey there my little banana shoelace!" Oh great, it's Him.

"What do you want? I'm busy." I lied.

"Nothing more then to bungee jump a straw with my favorite girl!" I stared at him for a while. I don't know, I thought maybe he'd get that I don't understand a word he's saying and will just decide to stop talking. While I was staring at him I noticed he had brown eyes. Huh, they kind of suit him. Whoa, whoa, whoa, what am I saying? Who cares what color eyes he has? He must have caught my confused gaze because he made a face and said,

"Is everything alright? You look worse than a monkey about to be eaten by a banana." I looked at him even more like he was crazy, if that was even possible, and I said,

"What are you saying?!?" right as I was about to try to insult him with whatever random sentence I could think up, Carly came to his rescue.

"Hey Sam, um hi Reubin?" She said with a confused look on her face. Probably wondering why I was talking to Roubin, I was wondering the same thing. "So....what are we talking about?" she asked. and I swear I saw her smirk. um, what in the world could she possibility be smirking about?

"Nothing. We're talking about nothing. Actually Reubin was just leaving, weren't you?" I asked, giving him such an evil stare it could have burned holes through him.

"Um, well actually I was-"

"Well we don't want to stop you from leaving Reubin! Bye!" I interrupted quickly. I don't need Carly thinking I'm talking to Reubin now. But he just wouldn't quit.

"But I-"

"Bu-bye now!" I said finally and pushed him away and thank God he stayed away. "Huh, man that kid bugs me," Carly turned to me. She was still smirking! Why?!?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I finally asked her not being able to stand all the smirking.

"Oh, nothing it's just...." I looked at her suspiciously. "you love Reubin." She whispered, so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I know she did not just whisper what I think she whispered.

"I'm sorry what was that? Did you just say I love Reubin?" Cause she better not have.

"No, I didn't say that you love Reubin," Phew.

"Well, good." I turned to open my locker. I was just opening it when she said

"I whispered it." I knew that smirk meant something.

* * *

I can't believe she said that. I can't even believe she thought that! Me? Love Reubin? Um, no! I don't even like the kid, let alone love him! What was she thinking? I could have spent about three hours telling her reasons why I DON'T love Reubin, but the bell rang the second she said it. So I spent 3rd, 4th, and 5th period being angry and pouting at my desk waiting until lunch so I could tell her she was waaaaaaaaaaaay wrong about me liking Reubin but guess who was sitting at our lunch table? Mmmmm Mmmmm, you guessed it. Him.

* * *

**Kay. Thanks for reading. Next chapter coming soon!! Review!!**


	2. The Outburst

**Kay, so here's chapter 2!! Hope you guys like chapter 1! I kinda wish you could see how many veiws your story has gotten here on fanfic but I guess they decided to leave that out.=( but just incase I will continue to update for those everybody, if anybody, is wanting more. Hope you like it!!**

**I do not own iCarly.**

"Hey guys, Reubin. What are you doing here?" I asked with the fakest smile I could manage. I mean, it is me.

"We'll Freddie invited me to limbo under the banana tree." This boy has some serious issues.

"I'm not sure but I think what Roubins' trying to say is that Freddie here, invited him to sit with us today." Are you kidding me. Oh, he is good. I turned to Freddie who is grining like a freak.

"We'll, that was real stupid of you wasn't it Freddie?" I told him. the nub.

"Hey, me and Reubin were talking in math and he asked if there was any room at our table during lucn and well, as you can see-"

"Look Reubin, Freddie must be a little light headed today 'cuz when he said Their was room at the table, he was wrong." I was getting so tired of this kid and Freddie really wasn't helping.

"But I just thought-"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong. so you can just run along 'cuz your not needed, nor wanted for that matter." I was yelling now and kids were looking at me but I didn't care. I really didn't.

"Sam, just calm down." Carly tried, but I wasn't having it.

"NO! I will not 'calm down'! This kid has annoyed me enough this year and i'm sick and tired of it!" Now I was really drawing a crowd and poeple were talking. "You know what Reubin? Why can't you just get it in your head? I DO NOT LIKE YOU! You're wierd, you're annoying and you're a tad on the tubby side!" I heard some gasps from the now audience that was surrounding our lunch table. I stared at Roubin. Him and his brown eyes looking down at the table not saying anything random or weird or even disturbing. He just kept looking down at the table.

He cleared his throught. "I'm uh, sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." He mumbled. Then he got up and did this fake happy smile. "Bye, Carly. Seeya, Freddie." Then he walked away. Once everybody saw that the show was over, they walked away too. Then Carly got up and looked at me like I had an afro or something.

"Sam! What's wrong with you! Look I know he gets on your nerves, he gets on everybody's nerves! But you didn't have to say that! Gosh, Sam! It's not like he acts like that because he's trying to annoy you! He likes you Sam, a lot! Don't you get that? And this is how you treat him in return?" Wow, I guess I never really thought of it like that. I mean, I knew he liked me but, I guess his annoying-ness was blinding out the fact that he liked me. Well great. I've been dealing with this kid for like, months and everyone knows he's a pain in the anus. **(A/N which I just recently found out was part of your butt**) And when I finnaly tell him off suddenly I'm the bad guy? No, no, I refuse to feel bad about this. And I don't care if Carly knows it.

"What? How is this my fault? I mean, you know me! I'm not the person to mess with and expect to get away with it!" Yeah, that should tell her.

"Of course this is your fault! Maybe you can be mean to people but you don't have ot be hatefull to them especailly when they are like, in love with you! Don't you have a heart Sam? Oh what am I saying? Obviously not!" Oh no she didn't.

"Um, excuse me? I have a heart, for your information!"

"Yeah you've got about as much heart as Freddie does girlfreinds! No offence Freddie, just making a point." Freddie made a face.

"Oh, none take-"

"And anyway," Carly Interupted. "It didn't look like you had much of a heart when you we're talking to Reubin!"

"You know what Carly just because everybody isn't as nice as you,-"

"Look, I think you guys are over react-"

"What? I'm not saying everybody has to be nice, I'm saying that YOU should be nic_er_!" She interrupted for the second time.

"Guys, I really think we should just sit down and-"

"Well tough luck sweetie, cuz you and I both know that's not gonna happen anytime soon!"

"HEY!" Ugh, what does he want? Carly must have been thinking the same thing because we were both giving him the same look. "Thank you. Now, you guys are best friends and well, it's never good to say things to people when you're angry. Cuz, well you just, you just say things you don't mean."

"We'll I mean this. I know he's annoying and I know you're not the best one to mess with but... I just, I just thought you were better then that." And with that she walked away from the lunch table. I don't know why but, when she said that, it really just hit me.

"Funny. I thought I was too." I said, even though she was already gone. But someone did hear me, even though I forgot he was even there. I sighed and sat down. "I was just.... I didn't mean to..... I just couldn't take it anymore, you know!" I stammered. Freddie was quiet for a while. I'm sure he was uncomfortable.

"Look Sam, I know I'm probably the last person you wanna take advice from, especially considering that I invited 'Him' to lunch just to get you mad. But, I think you really hurt him, Sam." He said, using a familliar nickname I've repeated so many times. Psh, I really hurt him. No really?

"Yeah, I get that much, thanks. And you're right, you _are _the last person I would usually take advice from but," I can't believe I'm about to say this. "maybe, just for today, I will. But just for today!" I reminded him. Freddie grinned and rubbed his hands together in that 'I have a plan' way. Here we go. Some weird crazy idea bound to make me embarrass myself.

"OK. So here's what you do...." And hey, it wasn't even that crazy a plan.

**Well, their you have it! I decided to go back and change EVERY SINGLE Roubin to Reubin. Mega thanks to Sockstar for pointing that out to me. At first I was like poo, thats it? But I'm very greatfull that SOMEONE reviewed. Hope they wont be the only one! R&&R!**


	3. Crank That A Polo Gize

**Kk, get ready for chapter 3!!!!! Haha. I know it sounds lame, but I can't help feeling I'm just talking to myself. I guess I won't know until u guys RATE&&REVIEW!!! Please? No? Ugh, well...I tried. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own iCarly or it's characters. What I do own is anything and everything they do in this story. :p**

So I'm sitting here on the stairwell parked by the front entrance, trying to figure out what I should do. And let me tell you I'M FREAKING OUT. See, the thing is, Freddie's so called _"Perfect Plan" _isn't really working for me. At first I thought _ok, thats easy enough, I can do this_. But NOW, while I'm here, on the stairway, I'm not so sure. Do you want to know what Freddie's Not so Perfect Plan was?? Well I'll tell you then.

"You want me to do _what_?" I asked astonished that Freddie would ask such a thing.

"I want you to apologize. And sheesh, don't say it like it's a huge deal. 'I'm sorry Reubin.' Thats all it takes! 'I'm sorry.' Come on, say it with me 'I'm-',

"I _know_ what you want me to say, I just don't know _why_ you want me to say it! I mean it's not like we were goin' out or anything." Sheesh, don't act like I broke the kids heart.

"Oh Come on Sam, you practically broke the poor kids heart." Ugh. I hate when he does that. "Sam. You feel bad about what you said, and don't even try to deny it." Hah, please. That's one of the few things I'm good at.

"Um hello??? Hiding my feelings is one of the few things I'm good at!" Oh man, now I'm doing it.

"Sam, that's not anything to be proud of." Gosh. What is he my anger manegement shrink??

"What? Some poeple have different qualities. You, for instance, like computer techy stuff and you're a total nerd. Me, well I'm an aggresive blonde who may sometimes Deny her true feelings!" Hey, it's true. Harsh, but true.

"So, you know you feel bad about it, but you choose to ignore your concience and just go on pretending like you don't even care? Come on Sam, you know that's not a good idea."

"I don't know that..." Well I know it, but no one said I had to accept it.

"Look Sam, no on said you have to accept it, but you know it. And normally when people feel guilty they APOLOGIZE!" He yelled emphisizing all the syllibals in apologize. So it sounded more like 'a polo gize' Which sounds to _me_ like one of those dances that their always seems to be a new version of. You crank that a polo gize! Oh yeah...Freddward's talking.

"Okay Fredward. I'll make a proposition for you. How 'bout this. I tell Carly the "a polo g" she wants to hear, and you go talk to Reubin and tell him not to take what I said seriously. We got a deal?" That seems pretty reasonable to me.

"Sam, I'm not gonna tell him you're sorry for you. I'm not your messenger boy. YOU wanna apologize, YOU do it YOURSELF." He made an effort to point at me everytime he said YOU.

"Oh Come on! This way, Reubin gets his 'a polo g' and I don't have to embarrass myself! Everybody Wins!" Why is he making this so dificult?

"Yeah, everybody wins but Reubin. He gets an apology from me, rendering him to come to the conclusion that: said apology isn't a very sincere one." Okay, he lost me at rendering. I stayed quiet for a while. Freddie's just standing there looking at me expectantly, like he wants me to say something. Okay Freddly. Your wish is my command. Well, not really but, I've always wanted to say that. Or think it at least.

"Soooooo, are we good?"

"GO APOLOGIZE!" He screamed at me, obviously annoyed by my unwillingness to have common courtisy. Wow, his voice really did get deaper. I'ts like an octive lower. And louder. That actually kinda startled me. So, here we are again. I'm still on the stairs and I still havent apologized. Blech, I can't even stand the sound of it. I think it sounds better when I say it my way. So....I guess I'm off to crank that a polo gize.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So I walk up to his locker, finally. Sure, it was 8th period but, at least I had the guts to do it. I should at least get a few brownie points for doing something I definatly am NOT used to doing and especailly to a perseon I NEVER thought I would be doing it to. So anyways, I'm here at his locker, waiting for him to show up. I'm actaully hoping he won't. I thought if he didn't show up, for whatever reason, that I would just leave a polite note in his locker. The note seems like a much better plan then cranking my a polo g in person because, well, I'm just no good at apologies. I never have been. Carly knows that, that's why when we fight she just says I'm sorry first so I can just say 'me too'. Freddie knows I hate cranking my a polo gies too. That's exactly the reason why I don't tell him I'm sorry for the crap I do to him all the time. He just kinda...knows. But this is different. This is Reubin and apperiantly he doesn't just 'know' and he didn't do anything so he's not gonna be saying sorry first and I won't be able to say 'me too'. This is the exact reason why I'm hoping that he doesn't show up. Not because I'm not sorry. I mean, I am.... kinda...sorta...well, Freddie says I am. But the reason I want him not to show up is because as I said before, I'm just no good at apologies.

I wait about 20 minutes and I'm thinking _OK, give him 2 more minutes. If he's a no show, slip the note in his locker and call it a day. _But unfortunatly, he shows up. When he does, I'm back in my 1st position, on the stairs, so at first he doesn't notice me. I get up, still unnoticed, and as I'm about to walk up to him, I stop. _You don't _have _to do it in person. You can just hide and hope he doesn't see you, then slip the note in his locker. _My gut was talking to me. But so was my concience. You know? That stupid thing Fredgeek was talking about? Yeah, that. _It_ was also talking to me. But it didn't agree with my gut so much. _No! You need to go up to him and tell him you're sorry! Anyone can write a note saying their sorry and sign the bottom! But it takes a chick with real guts to admit they were wrong. Don't tell me you're losing you're guts on us Sam!_ Ok, that concious voice? Just crossed the line.

"Reubin." I call to him. Recieving a surprised and confused look from the brown-eyed boy.

"Look, Sam, if you're here to cririsize me some more....I told you I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore. I swear." He was talking all quick and frantic like. I didn't like it. It was giving me this weird feeling inside. The same feeling I got when I first yelled at him. What was this feeling? Oh, yeah. Carly told me about that feeling. I got it when I spilled gravy all over her new jacket she let me borrow. _Guilt._

"Wow, wow, wow. Calm down. I'm not here to say anything mean. Actaully I'm...kinda here to say the opposite." Oh God help me now. This was harder then my concience was making it out to be.

"The opposite? Do you mean like, saying something...nice?" He said, obviously flustered. Heck, I would be too. You know it's the end of the world when _I _start being nice.

"Look. What Isaid at lunch? It was stupid. really stupid. I shouldn't have said it and I had no bussiness saying those kind of things and I was mad at first but then I started feeling guilty, which is a really bad feeling that is completely new to me and I completely hate it, and then Carly was all "I thought you were better" and Freddie was all "CRANK THAT A POLO GIZE" and Mr. Howard was all "STOP WRITING NOTES IN MY CLASSROOM" and I was all "I DON'T CLASSIFY THIS AS YOUR CLASSROOM UNTIL YOU SHOW ME THE LEASE AND RECORDS" and I was writing notes and lying on the stairs and...and...and...." Whew. I had to take a breath. I'm not really sure if he understood me because I slured my words into one big sentance. I told you I wasn't good at this.

"Oh............ok then. What?" Hughhhh. Wow.

"Just...take this!" I threw the note at him and walked away. I couldn't tell if it was a 'grrr I'm so angry, I just had to apologize to a doof' walk or if it was a 'omg I'm so embarrassed I just had to apologize to a doof' walk. Either way, I was bookin' it out'a there. And I ddin't look back.

**Tell me what you think!!! Spent soooooo long on this chapter cuz I kept messing up, or forgeting to save and having to re-do it all over again. I really got into the role of Sam, who is my favorite character after Spencer, so tell me if I had her on the ham or if i was like, wayyyyyy of. Rate and...and...and..Review! I don't think I'm gonna continue untill I get some feedback. I would hate to do all this writing for no one to see.=[. Love ya.**

**-Judy**


	4. Apology Not Accepted

**Sooo...From what I know, so far not many people are reading this story:( Haha at first I thought maybe it needed to be on the website for a while before anyone would have time to read it but...my other story _iGuess I Just Won't_ has like a BUNCH of subscribers and I wrote it like last week...so yeah. But enough of my willowing in my own glum=[[[. Well to whoever is reading and you're like "WHAT?? I'M READING THIS!" Well, I will never know!, unless you review!!! haha that wasn't a sob story to get you too review. OK, I'm gonna shutup now.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I ain't no Dan Schneider, I'll tell you that much.**

RPOV:

Okayy....what just happend here??? Did Sam, Sam Puckett, just apologize to me? And what was all that stuff about crank that a polo..something? Well, that was officially the WEIRDEST thing I've ever heard. And this comming from me, Reubin. I just don't know what to think anymore. Well, I know one thing, now that Sam has apologized, the end is definatly here.

* * *

SPOV:

When I got to Carly's house, since I sure as ham wasn't going home, I found Spencer instead. He must have noticed the embarresment on my face cuz' just sorta stared at me.

"Ugh!" I puffed and plopped onto the couch.

"Well. It's nice to see you too Sam, would you like to take a seat on my couch?" He's trying to make me laugh, smile. But I'm so not in the mood. I look up at him. He looks back.

"Right. Girl problems. I'll get Carly." He rushes up the stairs. I silently thank him. I'm hoping Carly's not really mad at me, I really just want to vent and I didn't catch Freddie after school.

Spencer rushes back down the stairs, huffing and puffing like he's run a marathon. He really needs to check out that gym my mom suggested for him. Sure, it has a lot of weird people there since it's also used by the prisin near by but, hey, it's not that bad. If you have a tazer.

"Um, Carly's kinda in the shower right now, you know her, obsessed with personal hygene." He smiles at me. I don't smile back.

"Uh, right OK. Well, maybe I could help you out for the time being...?" I take a second to think about it. Spencer is like my brother and when Carly has problems she does say he helps her out...at the most...why not? I sigh which he takes as his invitation to take the empty seat next to me on the couch.

"OK, so, what's beatin' you up kiddo? Grades? Nah. Friends? I heard you and Carly had a little....missunderstanding today."

"No, no. it's not that. It's the menescing creature that caused the missunderstanding. You remember that kid Reubin?" I'm not sure if Spencers ever met him but I think Carly might have mentioned him.

"The kid who has his own language? Yeah, I think Carly has told me about him a few times. Doesn't he have like a _huge_ crush on you?"

"Yeah. So, that means I have to listen to him 'sweet talk' me in, what I guess is his own personal language of love." I put air quotes around 'sweet talk' since, if I really think about it, I wouldn't know if he's flirting with me or insulting me. I also put air quotes around 'language of love' because I personally think it's stupid and anyone who is in love who uses that language should seek perfessional help.

"Aww. That's cute. You must feel so flattered that he spends his time thinking up his own language of love just for you!" He obviously isn't getting my air quotes.

"No, it's not cute. It's effing annoying. And that's what happend today. I yelled at him. He got all upset. Then Carly yelled at me." I hated telling him this story because, while trying to remember every detail, I have to re-live it in my mind. I could barely stand living it in reality.

"Well, did you apologize? I'm sure Carly would forgive you after that."

"Yeah, yeah, I got my a polo G on. But that's not the point. The point is I'm Sam Puckett, the girl who doesn't say she's sorry. To anyone. But her close friends. But anyone else, no way. Do you know what this will do to my reputation? Everyone will think my being tough is just an act or some type of covor. While a sweet and caring Sam is waiting to get out on the inside!"

"Is that true Sam? Is that why you hate apologizing? The nice Sam tries to get out?" OK. Now Spencer is taking this little 'Carly For the Time Being" thing a little to far. What's with everyone thinking they are gonna help me solve my, non existant, probelms?

"What? No! Inside this Sam is a even more mean, even more aggressicve Sam, who has to be caged so she _doesn't _get out!"

"Are you sure because I was watching the phsycology channel, or was it the health channel-"

"Hey, Sam! Freddie texted me! He told me you decided to apologize to Reubin! I'm so proud of you! Come here!" Carly raced down the stairs, still in her pink robe, and pulled me into a wet hug. OK, this is about as much sweetness one Sam can take. But I didn't care. As long as I was threw talking with Spencer the phsyciotrist. **(A/N: Is that spelled right? idk I can't spell)**

"What? He texted you? Who gave him permission to do that?" I can't believe he betrayed me like that. Sure, I didn't tell him to keep it a secret but, I mean come one, I'm...Me! I definatly don't need people talking about this. He's just lucky I can count on Carly.

"Who cares! Just tell me what happend! I wanna know the whole story. From right after I left the lunch area." She motioned me to follow her upstairs and I did as followed.

As I was about to be out of view from Spencer I said quickly, "Thanks for umm, talking to me." He nodded and I disapeared up the stairs.

* * *

While Carly was searching for an outfit I proceded to explain to her the whole story. How I took Freddie's advice, apologized to Reubin, had a heart-to-heart talk with Spencer and made up my own dance, all in one afternoon. She cracked up at the new dance thing and nodded her head in agreement when I mentioned Spencer trying a little too hard to help. When she finally found her outfit and changed into her closet, I decided to come to a close in my story.

"So, that's about it. Not much happend and yet, so much happend. I'm just glad it's over." I looked up at her in her fresh outfit. She stared back at me and winced in a 'not quite' way. "It is over right?" Dude. It better be over. 'Cause this gal, she done had enough.

"Sam, after the apologie, comes the acceptance." Ohhh. She shouldn't have said it like that.

"Did you here that? It sounds like...faint singing....and dancing...._youuuu crank that ax sept dance, youuu crank that ax sept dance....._" I had my hand to my ear pretending like their were actaul people singing my new, new dance. Carly laughed and threw her pillow at me.

* * *

RPOV:

I. Feel. Pathetic. I'm in my room, door locked, on my bed (perfectly made), holding a little piece of, slightly ripped, folded up, paper, with the messy _Reubin_ written on the front. I'm nervous to read it, which is stupid. So, I feel pathetic. What am I saying. I am pathetic. An hour later it's 6:30. I get up the courrage to unfold the letter. Unwad is more like it. It was folded in everywhich way, to the point where you could see she gave up on folding it and just crumpled it. I lay the letter open on my pillow. Not many words. Just a quick message. Short and Sweet. Of course, this was my reaction before I read the letter. Remember, I'm pathetic. So pathetic that I'm staring at this letter, this sacred letter, yet I'm not reading it. Well, It didn't take very long for that too change.

_Dear Reubin,_

_Well, I don't really know what to say._

_I don't really want to do this in the first place._

_I guess I kinda hurt your feelings or whatever, so apperiantly I'm supposed to like, say I'm sorry._

_So, here it is._

_Reubin, I'm sorry your such a pain._

_I'm sorry your language is so annoying._

_I'm sorry Carly is mad at me, because of you._

_I'm sorry Freddie expects me to apologize._

_I'm sorry that I have to do this._

_I'm sorry that your so sensetive and becuase of your sensetiveness, I have to do this._

_Most Importantly, I'm sorry but I just do not feel for you the way you feel for me._

_Yours truly, I guess...._

_Sam_

Well.....that was pretty harsh, don't you think? Ok, but, at least she...no wait...she didn't even do _that_. I can't tell if I'm shocked, or I'm completely unsurprised at the same. Exact. Time. After choosing, and choosing carefully, I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash beside my bedside. The last thought I have before I drift to sleep is _apology. not. accepted.... _

**Well! That chapter was just a little intence haha. But it was kinda needed, you know some Reubin POV that was in...the english we normal people speak...anyways. Review, tell me what you think, if you think I shoulda made him more angry or I shouldn't have made him angry at all! I just wants to know=]**


	5. Good Boy Gone Bad

**Okayyyy. Super sorry for the really longgggg wait. I was so busy with my other story that I just kinda forgot. But here it is, so don't fret:]**

* * *

SPOV

A few weeks later, me and Carly walked into the school chatting it up about some new iCarly ideas. We got to our lockers when all of a sudden, Freddie jumped in front of us.

"You guys have to see this." He said, panting as if he'd been running. He shoved his cellphone in my face and Carly squeezed next to me to get a close look. It was a picture of some kid who looked familiar. He was laughing with some Ginger, who I made out to be my friend Megan, standing next to him, also cracking up. They had spray paint cans in there hands and they were in front of Mr. Howard's new Nissan GTR. There were words that were poorly written on it. They read,

**You are a nub...who sucks eggs.**

**Love, Gibby.**

"Dude, this is classic! What genius thought of this!" I am amazed at the hilarity of it all, yet I'm insulted that Megan didn't include me in her prank, like she normally does.

Freddie sighs. "Look closer. At the dude with the black hoodie." I do so and Carly follows suit. Oh my Ham.

"Dude, is that...._Reubin_?" Carly says with so much surprise and disbelief, it seemed like she didn't believe what she was saying herself. Neither did I.

"What? No, no, no. That's totally not him. Psh. No." I reassure her. I mean, Reubin? Vandalize someones _personal_ property? Yeah right. No way.

"Sam, it's him. He's the one who sent it to me. See?" He proceeded to show me the caller ID with Reubin's name and cell number.

"But that's...that's impossible! No way, it must be like, photo shopped or something." Maybe he just wanted everyone to think he was bad. Classic nerd move.

"Oh yea, and under the picture, he told me to 'Make sure Sam see's this, okay?.' Still think it's not him Sam?" Darn you Freddie and your ability to prove me wrong.

"I...I can't believe this. I mean, I never knew he had it in him." Carly stated. Freddie nods his head in agreement just as the intercom goes off. The sound of the secretary's voice blasts throughout the school.

"Would Megan Hamstry, Reubin Ross, and Sam Puckett please report to the front office? Mr. Franklin would like to speak with you." The intercom clicks off.

"What'd you do now, Sam?" Carly says in a disappointed tone.

"Nothing! I swear!" I'm actually telling the truth.

"You guys don't think it has anything to do with..." Freddie trails off, but holds up the picture, finishing his question for him. We all look at each other. I shrug and walk towards the Principal's office, the place I knew oh so well.

* * *

When I walk in, Megan and Reubin are already there, sitting all quiet, trying to look innocent.

"Ahh Sam, you're here. Please, sit down." Mr. Franklin gestures me to sit in a chair closer to him then Megan and Reubin's, my usual seat. I sit down.

"Look, Ted-" He looks at me with large eyes. "Mr. Franklin. Whatever. Look, I didn't _do_ anything."

"Now, now, Sam. Please," He places a hand in front of me, telling me to stop. "Now. It appears to be true that the two of you, supposedly you two, ditched class and vandalized Mr. Howard's newly purchased vehicle. Is this true?"

"Yes Mr. Howard." They answer in unison.

"Okay look, Ted, I don't wanna, you know, contradict your...principles...but what does this have to do with me? _That's_ my question."

"Well, Sam, when I saw the picture, I-"

"Wait, how did you even _get_ the picture?" Reubin asks. I'm impressed that he argued with a person of authority. And in English too. Wow. I'm surprised and impressed.

"Oh, I got a text from Freddie. On my Pairpod." Mr. Franklin states proudly as he shows us his phone.

"I can't believe Freddie would rat us out like that..." Megan says, obviously hurt that Freddie, who was supposed to be her friend, would do such a thing.

"Um, Hello? People? Yeah, hi! Still here. So, can someone please explain to me how I fit into this?" I was really getting tired of this and I so wanted to spill all the deets to Carly.

"Well, if you look here, in the bottom of the text here it says, 'Make sure Sam see's this'," This makes Reubin turn beet red. "And although it may not be true, this leads me to think that you had something to do with this. Frankly, I would be surprised if you didn't." He's right. It is surprising.

"Oh please! Okay, so yeah, this is the kinda thing that would usually have my name all over it. I'm actually kinda sad that it doesn't, but...well it doesn't! I mean, I would _never_ do anything so amateur as to ditch class to pull a prank. Any _great_ prankster like myself know's to do all dirty work before school, at lunch, or after school. I mean, come on! Ditching class leaves room for blame. Something happens and two people 'coincidentally' are nowhere to be found? I say the whole thing is just the result of a poorly thought out plan. You know big head, little arms? I can't believe you did that Megan!" I say turning to her. "You're like a master! What happened?"

"Ugh! It's not my fault! He's the one who just showed up at my locker two minutes before the bell with spray paint and a devious grin on his face. It just seemed like, that was the one and only moment ya know, Sam? Kinda like when you pulled off Mr. Anderson's toupee?"

"Ahh yes. I totally get you now! Ahhh good times. Good times." Mr. Franklin interrupts me and Megan as we reminiscing on our previous shenanigans.

"So, what you two are telling me is...Sam _wasn't_ part of this?" Well it's about time the old man got it through his thick head.

"YES!" I say, relieved that he's finally on the same page as me.

"Yes." Megan admits.

"Yeah." Reubin says quietly and almost to the ground. It's quiet for a moment and we all just sit there while Mr. Franklin marvels on the thought of me, Sam Puckett, being innocent.

"So...can I like, go now?" I ask him, expectantly.

"Um, Yes. I guess you may. Thank you for coming Sam." He still looks astonished.

As I stand up to leave, I give Megan a fist bump and congratulate her "Nice work." I whisper with a grin.

"It was my plan." I hear Reubin mumble. Now that, that is astonishing. I bid a confused Mr. Franklin a fair well and leave the room. Wondering why on Earth Reubin was inside of it.

* * *

RPOV

I had a dream. I walked into the school with two spray paint cans and my dream. Not a very good dream, for me at least. But not a nightmare. Defiantly not a nightmare.

I searched the lockers for someone worthy of helping me fulfill this dream. One who was brave enough. One who was bad enough. One with as bad a reputation as _the_ baddest chick in our school. Someone as daring as, wait for it......Sam Puckett.

I turn a corner to see a pretty, red-headed girl whom I've seen with Carly, Sam and Freddie from time to time. I approach her.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Um, hey there!" She laughed at my excitement and shut her locker, turning to me. "It's Reubin, right?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah! How do you know my name?" I've seen her around but I don't share any classes with her. Most likely because all my classes are AP or honors.

"Dude, Sam tells the most hilarious stories about you!" She starts to laugh while she remembers these so called 'stories.'

"Really. I didn't know that....what exactly does she say about me?" I asked, curious as to see just how 'funny' these stories were.

Her eyes grow large as she rethinks what she was about to say. "Oh, nothing. She just says you're funny and stuff.." She looks away with a 'that was a close one' look on her face.

"Right...so..anyways...you would classify yourself as...bad right?"

"Bad? ....How do you mean that?" She asked cocking her head to the side again, her shinny red hair bobbing.

"Just bad. You know, not good. Troublemaker. Rule breaker. Delinquent...." I wasn't sure if that last one would offend her. But it _was _what the rest of the school saw her as.

"Oh, that kind of bad. Well then, oh yeah. Of course." She says, nonchalantly, as if it was nothing.

An uncontrollable grin spreads across my face. "Perfect. I need your help." I say, as I go into the details of my dream.

* * *

RPOV

"Wait, why did you put Gibby's name there? Isn't he like, you're best friend?" Megan asked me as I spray painted a smiley face onto Mr. Howard's new Nissan.

"He's not neccisarally my _best_ friend..." I lied as I made the finishing touches on my master piece. It was true: Gibby was truly my best friend. Not only was he the only one who could understand my complex language, but he was nice to me when everyone else wasn't. Especially when I was new to Ridgway.

About 6 months ago, I walked into the halls of Ridgway High School hoping for a great experience. But after getting beat up by the Football team, Texas Wedgied by the Wrestling team, and forced to do the Soccer teams homework, those high hopes seemed to float higher and higher. Out of reach. But then I met a nice kid who introduced himself as Gibson. We bonded instantly and I never left his side after that. He was the Equipment Manager for the Football and Soccer teams and his uncle, Wes, was the Wrestling coach, so all my worries, which were in the shape of large adolescent boys, were gone.

"He won't mind." I lied to Megan again. I hoped he wouldn't care. But this wasn't about him. It was about impressing Sam. And everyone knows that if it were Sam who were doing this, she would defiantly blame it on Gibby. She just so happens to live for bringing Gibby torture.

"Okay, Let's take a picture and send it to everybody!" Megan contributes an amazing idea. The perfect chance for Sam to see me in action. I just had to impress her. Maybe if I acted more like her, she would like me more. I wouldn't give up. I couldn't. After reading her note, I just couldn't.

"Awesome idea. Here." I say, as I pull out my BlackBerry and have Megan snap a picture of me vandalizing personal property.

"Click and Send." Megan narrates as she sends the picture to everyone in my phonebook.

When she gives me back my phone, I go into my phonebook and re-send the picture to Freddie, this time typing in the message box, _make sure Sam sees this, okayy? _I used two y's on purpose. Yes, yes, I know it's incorrect spelling, but that's the point. It's all part of my new _bad boy_ image. Click and Send. I repeat Megan's narration in my head as I send away not just a picture, but my permanant record, into the cell phones of my friends, my friends friends, and soon, although I wasn't aware of it, Mr. Franklin.

* * *

**Aighty. That was a sort of longish chapter. Hope ya'll liked it. Oh yeah, I got the 'big head little arms' thing from Meet the Robinson's. My FAVORITE movie. Cuz it's awesome. Peace, love, and Spongebob[:-)B]**


	6. What is up, Vanilla Face?

**Okay well, here's the thing. I totally messed up. I kinda didn't know the name of that red headed chick who hangs out with Sam, and I'm not one for research, so I just named her Megan. But her name is Wendy apparently. But, I like Megan better and she doesn't have a HUGE part so I'm just gonna pretend it never happened:] **

**I do not own iCarly or Wendy:]**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

After school, I waited by that familiar place on the stairs, a place where I had spent almost an hour waiting just a few weeks ago. I had been waiting for Reubin, because I needed to talk to that boy. Ever since I heard about him and Megan defacing Mr. Howard's brand new car, I didn't know if up was up or down was down. It seemed like the whole world stopped turning. It's even more crazy then me apologizing.

I already talked with Megan. Me, Megan, Freddie and Gibby sit together in Biology, so me and Freddie didn't waste anytime before hammering her.

_Flashback_

_"Are you guys crazy?!?" Freddie scolds Megan. Such a goodie-goodie._

_"Um, crazy or not that doesn't give you the right to rat us out!" Megan, obviously still angry that Freddie sent the picture of them and Mr. Howard's car to Mr. Franklin himself._

_"What?!? I never did such a thing!" Freddie tries to defend himself._

_"Mr. Franklin said he got the text from YOU!" Megan points at Freddie._

_"All I did was forward it to everyone in my phone book and-" Freddie cut himself off._

_"Duh Fredweird! You forgot you have Mr. Franklin in your phone book. Wow, only a nerd as big as Freddie here, would have their principals phone number in their cellphone. _

_"You seriously have Mr. Franklin in your phone book?" Megan asks, trying not to laugh. "What, is he in your Fave Five too? You got him on speed dial?"_

_"Who cares about that people!" I finally end the conversation. "Can we get back to the Big Picture here? Reubin vandalized a car. MR. HOWARD'S CAR! Since when?" I asked, looking around for a response. Freddie shrugs and Megan shakes her head._

_"I know why he did it. And I know why he put my name on it too." Gibby said, speaking up for the first time. _

_"What'chu talkin' 'bout Gibson?" I asked, wondering how Gibby fit into any of this at all._

_"Reubin is my best friend you guys. No one knows him better then The Gib." I felt so stupid for not remembering this. I also felt very amused that Gibby created a self title, for himself, and that it's 'The Gib.'_

_"What? Aww, sorry about the whole...car thing....'Gib'...I asked Reubin if you guys were friends and he said you wouldn't care. No offence to you personally or anything." Megan cranks her a polo gize while Freddie gets that look on his face when he gets an idea._

_"Whoa. Sam, I totally know why this whole thing happened. Reubin is trying to impress you! He's doing bad stuff, you know, stuff like you usually do, and then to top it all off, he's blaming it on Gibby! Sam! You would totally do that!" Oh wow. What an accomplishment Freddie._

_"So, what, I'm supposed to be impressed by that one prank? I mean sure, I thought it was funny, and I gotta give props to my girl Megan," I say, giving her a fist bump again. "But, it's not like 'all of a sudden' I _love_ Reubin. I don't think there is a thing on Earth that can make that happen." Not even ham. Well...let's not get carried away._

_"Well, maybe you should talk to him, Sam." Megan suggest, shrugging. "I mean, personally, I think the guy's pretty cool. He's creative, I'll give him that. But you know, you should totally tell him just... to be his own person. You know, do his _own_ thing."_

_"Yeah, she's right." Freddie adds in agreement. "Reubin's pretty smart. He's in AP Algebra...2. I didn't even know there _was_ such a class." _

_"And you're telling me this because...?" I ask._

_"What I'm saying is he's got a lot of potential. And I think, maybe years from now, you would feel pretty darn bad if the boy threw away his perfect record all just to impress you, some girl, in high school." For some weird reason, I was hurt when he referred to me as, 'some girl.' I'm not just some girl. I can't believe he would say that._

_"I'm not just any girl! I'm awesome, you nub. Who asked you anyways?" Who does he think he is calling me some girl? _

_Freddie looked like he was about to say something but he was interupted when the teacher asked for our attention. The whole time we were supposed to be discussing a topic for our next big project coming up. Whatever. Freddie would do it anyways. We'd just sign our names. It's just like Carly's birthday all over again._

Back on the stairs, when I finally saw Reubin get to his locker, I ran up behind him.

"What's up Vanilla Face?" I asked him. Wondering if it would remind him of the old days and his weirdo language. I think I actually miss it.

"What?" My plan didn't work out as well as I thought.

"Nothing. So, what's your problem?" I ask, getting to the point. I like to call myself a straight shooter. Plus I suck at small talk.

He slams his locker, without flinching. "I don't got a problem. You got a problem?" He asks, turning the question around. Hmmm, kinda seems like something I would do. Weird.

"Um, actually yeah. My problem is...." I trailed off, thinking of a plan. And Bingo was his name-o. "My problem is you, Reubin." I say, matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? And why is that." He says, seeming completely unfased by my directness towards him. Normally he would have evaded his eyes or looked at the ground. This new Reubin was actually kind of, intimidating. I don't like intimidating.

"Yes. And do you wanna know why?" He cocks his head expectantly, curiosity in his brown eyes. "Well, I'll tell you why. Look. I don't know where you think you get off, pulling pranks and ditching class and especially with _my friends_, but it needs to stop. Immediately." I said, standing ground. Hey, ain't nobody in this school, Reubin or not, who's more intimidating then me.

But he still doesn't flinch. He stares down at me, making me feel a little bit smaller then usual. "Well, you know what I think?" He says, more quietly, more intimidating. I don't respond, instead I continue the staring contest. "I think you're scared of me."

I fumble back in laughter. "Wait, wait, okay, okay..." I say getting my balance back. But I think about it again, me being _scared_ of.....Reubin?Hahahahah. I laugh again, this time on the floor, rolling back and fourth. I look up at Reubin, who looks pissed and embarrassed, all at the same time. I stand up and lean against the lockers.

"Okay. Okay. I'm better. Now. What are you _really _thinking? Because I think we both know what the real answer to that is." I say, clutching my stomach, it hurts from laughing so hard.

"Okay, so maybe not physically. But I do think you're scared of me. Scared I might be a better rebel then you. Scared that everyone in the school will think I'm badder then the 'oh so bad, Sam Puckett.'" He puts quotes around my name, as if I'm not as bad as everyone thinks or something.

See now, If I wasn't lying to him the entire time, I would say _that_ was a pretty good possibility. But, I honestly don't care about stuff like that. I mean, sure, it's awesome having the whole school fear me and think I'm the worst student there is. But Megan is pretty bad too. Then there's our partner in crime, Paul, who always tapes everything for us and posts it on SplashFace. There's Danny, that one senior who Megan had a crush on, he got suspended for bungee jumping of the top of the school. Everyone thought he was bad. But they _knew _I was bad. They saw it everyday and they _knew_. I don't need to fight for a 'bad girl' reputation, because I give myself one every time I step through the front doors.

But Reubin didn't know that. He didn't need to know that. For all he knew, I was jealous of him and Megan pulling pranks without me, which I kinda was, and I wanted to be the only school rebel. I was perfectly okay with him thinking that.

"Oh...Darn! You caught me! Oh, I tried so hard to hide it but, you just saw right through me. I'm a jealous punk and I'm not worthy of your awesomeness." I said, and got down on my knees and waved my hands as if I was praising him. Haha. This was fun.

Then I stood up quickly and said, "So, now that that's out of the way, I guess you can just go back to being same old, dorky, weird, Gibby loving, odd talking, Reubin!" He looks at me confused. "Well, bye now!" I turn to leave. Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it...

"Hold it," He calls. Oh Lord, what is it now?

"Yes?" I ask, putting on a fake smile through clenched teeth.

"Are you trying to trick me or something?" Well it's official. The boy's a genius.

"Okay look Reubin. Apparently, you're super smart and well, I'm sure you want to get into a great college, right?" He glances from side to side, nervously. Now _that's_ the Reubin I knew.

"Uhhhh" He says.

"The point is: Being like me, like Megan, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Me and her, we're not all that smart so, doing bad stuff? Doesn't really matter. We don't have anything to lose. But you? You got a lot to live for buddy. You don't wanna throw it away on some stupid high school prank." The bell rings and I look at my phone. Well, I think I've done enough good to last about a week now.

"Well, see ya." I salute him, because I love doing that, and start to walk away. I turn back, to see him thinking about what I said. Look at me, motivating people to do things with their lives. Sure, it was totally hypocritical of me, but hey, no one said you had to follow your own advice. Wait, no on said that right?

* * *

FPOV

Me and Carly walk into her living room after school, minus Sam. We left her behind because she was going to get to the bottom of this whole Reubin thing. She's been spending a lot of time talking to him now, I've noticed. I mean, before, she couldn't even stand having one conversation with him. Now all of a sudden she was meeting him after school? Hmmm, probably means nothing.

"Hey, you don't think anything's going on between Sam and Reubin, do you?" Carly ask's me, as if she was reading my mind.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing..." I tell her.

"Well, he _has _been talking normal these days. And that 'bad boy' look actually kinda suits him. I saw him walking in the hallway today, he looked like he was ready to get in a fight with someone. It was kinda scary. I was gonna ask him what's up but when I said 'Hey Reubin!' he just glared at me, up and down, and walked away." Carly stared at the floor, remembering his facial expression. "Freaky" She said as she shivered.

"Hmm, you don't think Sam would, you know, fall for it or anything, right? I mean, if anyone can tell a true rebel from a poser, it's Sam." And if she found out he was a poser, well I just hope there is witness nearby.

"That's true. Sam definitely does not like posers." She was right. Sam and posers, didn't get along. Just ask John Miller.

Last year, an 11th grader, John Miller, was spreading rumors about him and an 11th grade teacher, who was in her twenties, having made out in the janitors closet and how that's what got him an A on a term paper. All the guys in our school thought he was a total legend, even me. Sam, knowing it wasn't true, because she could tell the guy was a douche bag, bribed the teacher into telling her, only to find out that he paid her $200 _not _to fail him on his term paper. She made sure she recorded it, just so she could come and show me. For some reason, she was especially angry that _I_ believed him. She said it was because she expected me, Mr. Logical, not to believe such a thing. I think it was for this reason, and for this reason only, that she only showed me and not the entire school like I thought she would have. Well, she showed John Miller. And soon after that the rumors seemed to die down.

The point was, Sam lived for 2 things. To torture the innocent and to squash all posers. And me, who you might call 'the innocent' knows that Sam intends to succeed in those two things.

We watched TV for a while, me and Carly. Spencer was out at the mall, pretending to buy baby clothes so that single moms would feel compelled to ask him how old the baby was. This, I actually thought, was not such a bad idea, for Spencer at least.

While we were watching Girlie Cow, I noticed that the entire time, I hadn't tried to pull any moves on Carly. At first, it was because I just forgot. But then, once I remembered, I just didn't want to. I just felt like it would have been a waste of time. She would say 'Freddie...' I would say 'Right, sorry' and we would get quiet again and pretend like nothing happened. What was the point? There wasn't one. But what did that mean, that I was getting over Carly? If I was, in fact getting over Carly, I think I would be more relieved then sad. All I'm doing is hurting myself because I face constant rejection everyday, from the girl I was supposed to _love_.

Why love a girl who would never love you back? I used to think it was just like in the movies. The one's where the girl goes out with the guy she's been dreaming of for years, but then she realizes he isn't all he was cracked up to be, and comes to the conclusion that she loved her best friend all along.

I realized I may not be the best friend. I might just be the fantasizing boy who's been waiting to date the girl since forever, all to find out that she isn't what she's cracked up to be. And to find that I am, in fact, supposed to love my best friend.

I thought this was all making sense. That Carly was the 'not all she's cracked up to be' and I was the 'fantasizing boy.' But there was one problem. I was supposed to fall in love with my best friend. And I only have two best friends. One of them, has already got a part in this teen movie. That means, I'm _supposedly_, supposed to fall in love with my other best friend. Her being, the one and only, Sam Puckett.

* * *

**Few! That chapter made my fingers hurt! Okay, well plz plz plz review and tell me what cha think. I am really liking the SamxReubinxFreddie plot! Oh, and I got the whole falling in love with your best friend idea from the many Disney Channel, and other kinds of lame teen movies that I seem to be addicted to:] My favorite fall in love with your best friend movie has got to be......Ship Wrecked. Hahhaha, that movie was awesome. Hey! I have an idea! What's YOUR favorite fall in love with your best friend movie? Haha! I finally found a way to get more reviews! Hehehe. }:]**


	7. She Even Make's Chuck Norris Cry

**So...I'm kinda pissed. Fanfiction is being gay today and I couldn't log in like, all morning. I also couldn't review. I still can't. But I can log in. Obviously. Anyways..herrs chap 7 for all ya'll who been waitin'. Read on, young grasshopper...**

**I Do Not Own iCarly**

RPOV

I know I'm way out of my league here. Anyone can see that. Messing with Sam Puckett, well that's out of Chuck Norris's league. Whether or not she truly believes that I've turned into a bad boy, I don't know. What I do know is that she really doesn't want me to be one. For some reason. May it be because she actually does feel intimidated by me or because she really does want me to have a bright future or maybe even both, who knows? Well, all I know is that I intend to find out. One thing I've learned in my life, is that if someone doesn't want you to do something, and you don't know why, the best way to figure it out is to continue doing it until they get really angry and tell you. Confusing, I know, but I intend to use this life lesson, and I intend to apply it to Sam.

* * *

SPOV

The next day, I walk up to the front entrance of our school, expecting everything to go back to normal. I talked to Reubin, telling him to chill out and to go back to being a nub, so I have every right to believe that, slowly, everything will soon return to the way it should be. The first person to greet me is Megan.

"Hey Sam. What is _up_?" She says, doing her little head bob she always does and saying 'up' in a sing-song voice.

"Nothing _much_." I say, doing the exact same sing-song voice.

"Hey, so What happened after I left the office? I never got to ask."

"Oh, we got a week's detention. Plus we gotta clean Mr. Howard's car every other day for a month. Not too bad." She shrugs and we walk to my locker.

"So..you talked to Reubin yesterday? Like we planned?" She asked me, leaning against the lockers.

I sigh. "Yeah, I talked to him. I told him he had more potential then us and that it's easier for us to do stupid stuff 'cause, I mean, our lives aren't going anywhere."

Megan pouts. "Hey! I have plenty of potential! I got potential blowing out my butt! I got a C- on the English test yesterday. That's how much potential I gots." She says putting emphasis on the 'po.' I laugh and pat her back in an 'it's okay' fashion.

Reubin appears next to us. Megan stops her little fake sadness act and her face brightens up just a little bit when she sees him. Okay.....normal?

"'Sup Sam. Megan." Reubin says, nodding his head in that 'wassup man' way that guys always do.

"Hey Reubin! Hey, how 'bout that English exam yesterday, huh? _Super_ easy, right?" I ask in an up beat tone. I was pretending I thought it was easy, hoping he, being back to his smart and nerdish self, would agree with me.

"Psh, yeah right. I got a D." He shrugs it off as if it's normal, looks at his nails in such a nonchalant way it stings me. Even _I_ didn't get a D on that exam. And I'm....._me_.

Megan's face lights up even more. "A...a D? OMG! You got a D? I got a C-! Ahhh! I'm so smart!" Megan does a celebratory happy dance, jumping up and down congratulating herself on her C-.

"Um, Reubin, I thought we decided yesterday, that you were gonna quit this stupid 'rebel' act." I say, within clenched teeth. So this kid just isn't gonna quit this act, is he?

"Um, no. _You_ decided that. And who's acting? How do you know I haven't been like this all my life? You met me _this _year. I might just be putting on a plastic smile. Well, I decided to melt the plastic. It's time to show the world the real me." Ugh, this dude sounds like an old 80's drama. It's like I'm trapped in an old episode of 90210.

"Seriously? Um, Reubin, look I get it, you're trying to 'impress' me, or whatever. Look! Impressed, see?" I point to my wide smile. "So now, you can go back to being, whatever you were before." Whoever that may be.

"You know, Sam, I'm not who you think I am." What the heck is he talking about? He steps closer to me. Whoa there buddy. To the left, to the left.

"What, you're gonna turn into a bloodthirsty werewolf now?" I hear Megan giggle next to me. I turn to her and smirk. He gets annoyed.

"You know what? I don't care if you make fun of me. Because I know you're afraid I'm gonna have a 'worse' reputation then you. Everybody's already talking about me and Megan's prank yesterday."

"Yeah right. Everybody has totally forgotten about that by now. I mean, it was like, a whole 24 hours ago-" I was interrupted when Danny, the hot senior who jumped off the school, the same hot senior Megan has a MEGA crush on, walked up to us and turned to Reubin.

"Hey dude, heard about what you did to Mr. Howard's car. Epic. Totally genius, man." Danny gives Reubin a fist bump and turns to me. "Must be rubbin' off on him Puckett" He winks as I put on a fake smile. Sure, he's cute, but he is _definitely _wrong.Reubin turns to me, pride showing on his face. Megan stares after Danny then calls,

"Hey! He didn't do it all by himself you know! I helped!" She yelled, running after him, leaving me and Reubin alone.

"Okay Reubin. If that's how you wanna play it, then fine. Here's what we do. We have a prank off."

"A prank off?" He says, as if to say it was a stupid idea.

"Yup. We both pull some 'epic' pranks, then we have some judges choose which one is the best, or should I say, the worst." This was gonna be a piece of ham.

He thinks about it for a second. "What's the bet?" He asks, scratching his imaginary beard.

"If I win you go back to being a dork and we pretend none of this ever happened." I think that's pretty fair. Oh wait. "Oh and, you stop bothering me."

"Okay fine. But if I win," Uh oh. Here we go. "You have to go on a date with me, AND I get a kiss at the end." He looks me up and down all perverted like. No way. No, no, no, no. Right as I was just about to say no out loud, Freddie walks up behind me and answers for me.

"It's a bet." And they shake hands. WHAT?!? UM..NO!

"Freddie!?!" I turn to him, wondering what the heck is going on in his head, 'cause it sure ain't thinking.

"But, you gotta promise after all this, once you win and you get your date, you stop bothering Sam. And go back to normal." I see what Freddie's doing here. The old heads I win, tales you lose. Pretty good for a nub.

"Okay fine. It's a bet." They shake hands again, I guess doing so means that Freddie's rule is officially added. Boys.

"See you on the flip side, Sam." Reubin says, adding another head bob, then walking away. I roll my eyes.

"Where does this kid come up with this stuff? The internet?" I say to Freddie.

"Sam, we need to FOCUS. You _have _to win this bet. And I already have the perfect idea." A smirk forms on Freddie's face while he contomplates his plan, rubbing his hands together, evily. Wow. Evil kind of suits him. You might say it was kinda, cute. Whoa, DID I JUST SAY THAT?!?

* * *

**Oshay peeps. Review. Andddd kinda need your help. I'm kinda stuck on what to do for the pranks and who the judges should be. So TELL ME IN A REVIEW, WILL YA? At least do it for me, if nothing else. Well, you'd be doing it for me anyways but, whatever. Just do it. Please:]**


	8. Major Problem

**Okayy. Here you go, chapter.....uhh... oh yeah, 8. Wow..that was embarressing...ANYWAYS....**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

So, I'm taking Freddie's advice, again. I know, I know, I swore I would never do it again but, hey, what can I say? The boy's smart, which could come in handy. I mean, It's not like I couldn't make up an awesome prank on my own, but awesome isn't my goal here. See, awesome is what Reubin is aiming for, and I have to be 1 step ahead of him. So, my prank has to be epic. Something no one, not even Danny, has done or dared to try, before.

Freddie, being Freddie, has all of the biggest pranks documented. I guess some kid started a website that has every prank pulled at Ridgway in the last 10 years, plus all the people who pulled them. Reubin has recently been entered into the website.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask, way confused at what Freddie just told me. "That can't be right."

"It says it right here, Sam. 'Reubin Ross and Meagan Hamstry #1 Prank of the Year.'" Darn it. He always proves me wrong. I was not angry about that though. I was angry because I was supposed to be the number 1 prank of the year. I have been trying to be that since I started going to Ridgway. Danny made it. Even Meagan made it last year. I just had to get it this year. And I wasn't just going to let Reubin waltz into the competition I've been trying to win for the past 2 years.

My unhappiness must have been showing on my face, because Freddie shut his lap top and looked at me.

"Hey. Don't worry. We're gonna think of something great and _your_ gonna have the best prank of the year. Reubin is only a nominee. He hasn't won yet." He said in a more quiet voice as he tried to reassure me. I didn't want to admit it, but it was working. His tone was making me feel better and I actually believed him when he said I would win best prank of the year.

I still didn't reply, I just stared at the ground. He put his hand on mine, which made me flinch, because I defiantly didn't expect it. But I didn't yell at him or smack him in th head. I just looked up at him, when he said,

"It's all gonna work out, okay?" He said, in an even quieter and more caring tone. I nodded.

When he first put his hand on mine, I was startled, but when I got over the oddness of it, my hand tingled. Even after he took it off. _Why was is happening?_ I didn't know the answer. And I didn't try to answer it either. I just smiled at Freddie as he told me about some of the greatest pranks pulled at Ridgway and who pulled them.

While he proceeded to give me ideas, I stared at his face. I traced every line with my eyes. Every indent. Every blemish. Not many I might add. Freddie's face was so....complex. I've never studied his face before, I've never studied anyones face before, I never really look at his face, I just look at him. But while I was studying it, nodding my head as I pretended to listen, I noticed one thing as his lips curled up into a smile. One thing I've never noticed before, and not because I didn't look hard enough, but because I never imagined it possible.

I noticed, there, in Freddie's apartment, that he was cute. Really cute. And this? This was a major problem.

* * *

**WHOO HOOO! SAM REALIZES HER FEELINGS FOR FREDDIE! YESS! YOUR WELCOME TO ALL YOU SEDDIERS WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T DITCHED THE STORY EARLY BECAUSE OF THE LACK OF SEDDIE. Oh. I just noticed I'm in caps lock. Well, REVIEW!!**


	9. The Big Blackout

**Okayy. Well, I don't really have much to say and I don't want to babble on about things you most likely don't give a crap about. So here's the next chapta:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**

* * *

**

FPOV

After school, at Carly's, while Sam and I were thinking of ideas for her 'epic' prank, (ruining a classroom, hiring someone to be a fake substitute, messing with the school website again...) Spencer walked out of his room. Apparently, he didn't know we were there, because he yelled in a startled kind of way and asked,

"When did you guys get here?" Pointing at me and Sam on the couch.

"Uh...we've kinda been here, Spence," I said, wondering how he could have not known this.

"Yeah, we came here right after school." Sam pointed out. Spencer shrugged and walked over to the kitchen, his original destination.

"So what 'cha doing? Homework or somethin'?" Spencer asked, while searching through the fridge.

"Psh no. Actually, we're trying to think of a great prank to pull. We're just using that Ridgway's Best Pranks website thing to-" Sam trailed off, staring at Spencer as he raced over to us, grape jelly in hand. "ideas..." She finished, still looking at Spencer with confusion.

"Ridgway's Best Pranks. com?" He asked looking back and forth at me and Sam. When he didn't recieve an answer from either of us, he just continued. "Dude! I spent like, all of high school trying to get on that website!" Sam raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Trust me, I know the feeling..." She stated, sadly. I felt bad, Sam has worked so hard to get onto that website and Reubin, while not even intentionally, got onto the Top 10.

"Sam, you're gonna get on the website. We just need to come up with the perfect prank, which we will." I tried to reassure her. She smiled shyly. Which was really weird, considering Sam is never shy. But, it wasn't all that weird. I know that if Sam smiles shyly, it's because she feels good about herself, and she doesn't want anyone to notice it. And to know that it was me who made her feel that way, well that was just an added bonus.

"I did finally get on it though," Spencer added, seemingly not noticing what had happened under his nose. "I wonder if my prank is still on here...Freddie? Check pranks from about 5 years ago." I did as I was told, and sure enough, there it was: 'Spencer Shay: The Big Black Out.'

"Spencer? You? _You_ pulled a prank? And it got on Ridgway's Best? No way!" Sam pulled the laptop toward her and Spencer went behind her to get a good look at the screen.

"Spencer Shay: The Big Black Out." Sam read outloud. "Ridgway High School's Spencer Shay, (Junior) was one of the three rebels who pulled the latest Best," Sam read. She looked up at Spencer. "Best?" She asked, quizzically.

"Best, like, Ridgway's Best. See, every prank that's entered onto the website is called a Best. Mostly means it was good enough to be added onto it." Spencer explained, nonchalantly.

Sam looked back at the computer screen. "Shay and company were rumored to have gotten into the schools electrical system and shut down all of the circuits. Turning off not only the power but the air vents, all the food heating and refrigerating equipment in the lunch rooms, and all the computers and elevators.

"'The school was complete chaos' Mr. Franklin, principal, told an RBP insider. The investigators never found Shay or company, for no one had any proof of them doing anything. But Ms. Briggs, teacher, claims, 'I know it was that Spencer fellow. I just have a good feeling in my gut. I know it's reliable because I always get this feeling when it's about to rain. It always does. Which confirms, I'm _always _right.

"Good work Spencer Shay. RBP salutes you." Sam handed the laptop back to me and sat back in amazement.

"Wow Spence. That's.....Unbelievable..." I stated. I, as was Sam, was in astonishment.

"No. It's not just unbelievable. It's more then that. It's: Epic." Sam said, grinning wildley at me and Spencer. He looked at her confused but I, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was thinking. But just to confirm.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her, already knowing the answer. She nodded in that evil way she does. The same nod she does when she is thinking about doing something _really _bad.

"We've got some work to do, Fredward." We both looked at each other now, feeling both confident and triumphant.

"Right so...this is one of those times when I pretend like I know what's going on...but I really don't." Spencer said. I actually forgot he was there for a second. Although Spencer was still confused, no one replied to him, so he left towards the kitchen with his grape jelly, probably from lac of interest, and proceeded to make his PB&J sandwich while me and Sam plotted and planned.

* * *

**YO YO YO FO SHIZZLE MY NIZZLE! hahah....*Pulls collar nervously* Anyways. Thank you for reading, HOPE YOU LIKED IT. Had to kind of think of a prank by myself since well, I didn't ask anyone...which I should have. WELL. There's always Reubin's prank:) Peace, Love, and Seddie:)**


	10. Big Sister, Where Art Thou?

**OKAY. Now. I would like to sincerely apologize for taking so darn long to update. There are a few reasons why, of course. **

**1) being because I have been super busy and haven't had time to get on the computer since forever. **

**2) For some reason, there's no spark in this story for me. It is a good plot and everything, but I am kind of stuck and you know that feeling when your writing a story and the ideas just flow from your brain into your fingers and soon enough behind the typing cursor? Well yeah, that feeling is not currently present. BUT that does not give me any reason not to update, because personally I hate cliffhangers and I suspect I'm not the only one.**

** Now, with that super long and unneeded statement being said, here is chapter 10. Enjoy=)**

**

* * *

**

RPOV

I was searching the internet like a mad man. Google, Yahoo, Ask dot com, Ask Jeeves dot com...

Nothing. Nothing at all. I searched awesome pranks, biggest pranks, even epic pranks. But all I got was whoopee cushion under the teachers desk, along with many other third grade level pranks. Since I'm not skilled in the rebellion area, I can't think of my own pranks. Hence me sucking the internet of everything it knows about pulling the perfect prank, wining a pranking contest and getting a date with a hot girl. Apparently, the internet didn't know much about that.

"Hey little bro," My 17 year old sister, Marissa, greeted me as she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and scanned her options. Kind of reminds you of someone, doesn't it? I've never made the connection between Sam and my sister. But I really like my sister a lot, which makes me wonder if that's the reason I like Sam so much...

"Hey. Where have you been?" I asked her. It was a Saturday morning and I haven't seen her since Thursday.

"I'm not really sure..." She told me, staring intently at the contents of the fridge.

"How are you not sure? You were gone for three days straight." I asked her, wondering if it was really that easy to forget where you are, or if my sister was suffering from short term memory loss. She finally looked up from the fridge an wrinkled her nose like she always does when she's thinking.

"Well, see. I started out at Macy's..on Thursday night. The night of her party remember? But then on Friday, I didn't wake up there like I had planned. And I didn't wake up in her front yard like last time." She said, reminding me of the many times she has awoken in multiple peoples front yards, usually strangers, and usually causing them to alert the authorities.

"So where did you wake up?" I was getting a little worried because my sister has done a lot of stuff, but she never pulled a stunt like this.

"I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that I woke up in some 20 something guys house, half naked in his bed and watching cartoons with his cat. When he came in from the shower he said he "let me crash there". Yeah. I'm so sure."

"Well, you better figure out what happened because mom is super pissed and she's gonna want an explanation." She squinted her eyes, probably thinking of the yelling and screaming that will go on when my mom got home from work.

"And what about dad?" She asked, still making that face. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't even get me started on dad." She said a curse under her breath.

"Man. I can't believe I don't know _anything_ that happened. I was _so _wasted on Thursday...Ohh my word, you don't even wanna know." She laughed remembering the party and I returned to my computer. I never liked that about my sister. She was a huge party animal and she loved to drink. The worst part was she always ended up with a boy. _Always._

"Hmm. Okay. Here's my theory. When I went to the party, me and Mace were talking to some really hot college guys, so maybe I got drunk and agreed to go home with one. We probably fooled around, I mean, I doubt with his looks that he's the kind of guy who let's random girls crash his apartment without a little somethin' somethin' in return." She shrugged and returned her gaze to the fridge, where it had been before. I rolled my eyes again. Same old Marissa.

"Anyways, when he came out of the shower, he told me he had to go to class, so I showered and he drove me back to Claudia's and I crashed. Dude, I slept for like 6 hours straight, it was crazy. But really good for my pores, so I guess there was a plus."

"Uh huh. And_ that's_ the story you're gonna tell mom and dad? That you went to a party you _weren't_ supposed to go to, got drunk, went to a strangers house, and had sex with him? All in one night? Oh yeah. _Great_ plan." I added sarcastically. Personally, no matter how much I loved my sister, I couldn't help but always be a little disgusted by her behavior.

"Whatever. I'll think of something later. So what ya up to brother?" She asked, coming over to the dining room table and taking a seat next to me. She had a hot pocket in her hand that she had microwaved without me noticing.

"Oh..I'm...I'm trying to find a really great prank to pull...but I've checked just about every website there is and-" She slapped the table, startling me and making me jump. She was suddenly above me, pointing down at me as she stood in front of the table with wide eyes.

"I've got you. Perfect prank. No websites or internet needed." She returned to her seat and proceeded in eating her hot pocket. " Problem solved. Next order of business." She stated firmly, as if she was a judge dismissing my case with just a few words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...what? And _how _exactly is my problem solved?" She rolled her eyes as if the answer was just beneath my nose.

"Joan Cape Junior High. 2006. One of the best days of my life, and one of the worst days of Courtney's." She stared at the centerpiece in the middle of the dining room as if it projected the very memory she was thinking of like a movie.

"Wait...Courtney Anderson? Wasn't she like, your best friend-"

"EX Best friend." She corrected me with a louder voice then she had been using before, causing me to flinch a little in my seat.

"But you guys were so close..." I said, trailing off while remembering the multiple sleepovers and birthday parties etc that my sister and Courtney Anderson had RSVP'd.

"Were. Past tense. We don't talk anymore. Period." She said, still using that seemingly unrecognizable voice that I had never heard her use before.

"Okay. I'm sorry....I brought it up." I looked down at my hands as I fidgeted with them under the table. She let out a empathetic sigh.

"I'm sorry little brother. It's just...Courtney is a....soft spot for me. Forgive me?" She asked, using her high pitched voice that could enchant any man on this earth, including my father.

Unfortunately, I wasn't immune to her delicate charm and her puppy dog face, so I caved in and made a slight shrug with my shoulders.

"Okay good. Now, you still want the play by play of how I publicly embarrassed Courtney in front of everyone? Or do you wanna, you know, talk about something else. Cause that would be totally cool with me." I looked up at my sister to meet her sarcastic eyes and then smiled an ear to ear grin to match hers.

"I think the Courtney story would be alright." Marissa nodded and took in deep breath.

"Okay. It all started when that little skank stole my boyfriend in the 6th grade..."

* * *

**WHOOOH. I FINISHED IT. I ACTUALLY. FINISHED. IT. WHAT. THE. BUCK. Okay. So I've done my part, pretty poorly but I did it nonetheless. And now it's time for YA'LL to do yours. You can probably guess what that is right? REVIEW. BECAUSE. ILOVEYOU. haha. OH WHATEVER IT RHYMES!**


	11. Judges Pwn Best Friends, Everytime

**Okay. Keep in mind that I have just finished writing the last chapter, and when I post THIS, I will have finished the next one. Do you catch my drift? The story should end in a couple chaps so I don't wanna keep you guys waiting for nothing. Seemingly nothing, at least. I mean, my stories aren't nothing to wait for, are they? *Crickets chirp* *Guy coughs* Hehehe....umm here's the next chapter...**

**

* * *

**

FPOV

I followed Carly and Sam into the school as they argued about an issue they haven't left alone since I said, Hey, you guys ready for school? I, being the smart person I am, have stayed out of it. This way, I am not compelled to pick sides like I have been in many previous fights between the two.

"I just don't understand what the problem is!" Sam said to an annoyed Carly. She looked at me for back up. "I mean, come on! Freddie! Don't you think I should automatically be a yes vote with Carly? I mean, why _else_ would I have asked her to be the judge of the competition?" I rolled my eyes and sighed as we made our way to the girls lockers.

"Um Freddie, what you need to tell _Sam,_ is that voting unfairly wouldn't be honest judge-like behavior." Carly said to me, I think. Actually I think she was talking to Sam, but using my name so she could avoid speaking to her directly.

"Sam. Carly. I said it once before, I'll say it again. I'm not getting into this. That's the 6th time this morning! So can you guys just drop it?" I asked the both of them, but they weren't paying any attention.

"Dude, it's so simple! Me and Freddie pull the prank, you vote for us! That's it, that's all you have to do!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! As a judge, I have to vote fairly and without any persuasion of either competitors. Those are the rules." Carly stated, matter of factly.

"Rules?! What rules? There are no rules!" Sam yelled even louder then before, attracting some questioning looks from some kids around us.

"Shh! You guys are making a scene!" I yelled/whispered at them, then turned to the people that we're staring and smiled, then waved my hand in an 'whatever' way. They exchanged glances but slowly dispersed.

"Look Sam!" Carly pulled Sam by the arm from the middle of the hallway where they had been, to beside their lockers. "Reubin has gone through enough these days and the least YOU can do is give him a fair chance at winning the Prank Off."

"Ha. The _least _I could do. Doesn't mean I have to do it." Sam laughed and started to open her locker.

"Come on Sam. Reubin _likes_ you. He wants to _impress_ you. That's the _only_ reason he's doing _any _of this. And anyway, he pulled the other prank for _you_ and almost got in a lot of trouble." Carly reminded Sam, also twisting in her locker combination into the lock.

"In Sam's defense," I said, raising my finger to make sure Carly knew it wasn't _all_ over yet. "She never told or _asked _Reubin to do anything for her besides leave her alone. The whole prank thing was all on his own."

"Thank you!" Sam said, getting in Carly's face to emphasize my point, I'm sure.

"Oh whatever! He still did it for you! And, Freddie, since when do you care about Sam's defense?" She asked, angered that I proved her wrong. I was in a predicament here. Of course the reason was because I cared about her, but I never liked admitting that to Carly and I wasn't sure I wanted to say anything in front of Sam, because 'care' about can quickly turn into 'love'...if you're really talented conclusion jumper.

"Uhh...I-I don't! Psh. I don't care about her..." I said, looking down at my shoes. When I did look up to steal a glance from Sam, I saw a hurt look on her face. I immediately wished I hadn't said what I did and that I could just dissolve out of the atmosphere.

"Anyways....Wh-what's the point of...." Sam was still looking at me with that painful look that made me feel so disgusting that I had to look down at my shoes again. She shook her head and returned back to planet Earth. "What's the point of being your best friend if you're not gonna vote for me when you're the judge in competitions I participate in?"

"Hmm I don't know, how about the fact that I do just about...EVERYTHING ELSE?" Sam and Carly laughed, finally smiling for the fist time since the morning, and they both shut their lockers.

"Whatever. We don't need a rigged competition. My prank is gonna be grand all by itself, and I'm gonna win the prank off. Without your help." She directed the last part to Carly, and Carly laughed.

I couldn't help feeling a small sting upon hearing the words 'my' and 'I'm'. It wasn't anything official, but it had become apparent that me and Sam we're working together on winning the Prank Off. Me and her. A team. Just the two of us. But, I couldn't help but worry that all that was going to fade because of the stupid lie I told to keep myself from looking lame.

"Well good luck with that." Carly rolled her eyes playfully and took out her phone as she started texting.

"Hey Sam, I uhh..." I started quietly saying that I was sorry, and I wanted to say it quick and while Carly was preoccupied by something besides the main conversation. "About...About what I said. I didn't mean to-" Sam shook her head.

"Mmm Whatever. It's...It's nothing."

"Really? Are you sure...becuase...I mean I-"

"Really Freddie. There's no need to crank your a polo gize." She smiled weakly. I smiled smugly back. There was a short silence.

"You're sure?" I asked, just in case.

"Sure. Of course. I mean," She looked up at me but this time there was no smile. Not even a weak one. The look she gave me was the hurt look I had seen only moments beforehand. "Who cares about _me_ anyways, right?" Her voice cracked as she said it and she shrugged.

I was speechless. I mean, what was I supposed to say to that? No, Sam, that's not true, I have a major crush on you, but it's a secret. Shhh? I didn't know what to say. But I guess I didn't have to say anything, because the bell rang just as I opened my mouth.

Sam rolled her eyes and walked away, toward first period. Since me and her shared the Sam first period, we would usually walk there together. But without even looking back, she hurried to our class, leaving me by myself in the deserted hallway.

* * *

**Awww. That was kinda sad. Now don't worry. It is currently......uhh hold on a sec. **

**********BACK IN 5 SECONDS************

**Okay. It's currently 8:51 PM so I have till about...10...10:15 till my dad kicks me off the comp? That seems about right. Right so I'm gonna try to get as much chapters typed as I can, might even finish it, but then again, I might chose to have short chapters. If that happens, well then...idk. It happens. So review, give me ideas. Suggestions. Requests even. All I ask is for a little review. **

**_ALL I ASK IS FOR A LITTLE RESPECT WHEN I GET HOME!_ **

***Breaks into song and dance***

**_r E s P e C T_**

**_Find out what it means to me! _**

**Review!**

**_R-E-V-I-E-W_ **

**_Find out what it means to me!_**

**_Ohh sock it to me, sock it to me..._**


	12. To The Office Mr Benson?

**STILL WRITING!! If you read that last chapter, I mentioned how I was going to keep writing the story non-stop until my soap opera obsessed father got tired of his shows and kicked my skinny booty off the computer. So, if your reading this then...Well, I'm still here. So enjoy my story. Keep in mind it's late and I'm kinda tired and to add to that I was at the dentist and they gave me that stuff that makes your mouth numb, but then they only put it on HALF my face and so it hurts when I blink and for some reason I get the strange feeling that I have compained about this already on Fanfiction...hmm. Must be deja vu thing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. I do hate disclaimers though.**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

The beginning of our plan was simple. Most of the kids who are in with the all the school gossip know about the Prank Off. But there are a lot of kids who don't. The first part of our plan, "our" as in me and Freddie, was to get people informed about it. The thing was, that was going to be kind of hard to do with Mr. Howard babbling about who know's what in our homeroom class. But, Freddie and I? We had it covered.

So, the plan wasn't exactly, completely seamless. There was one kink in it. I was kind of unhappy with Fredward. Okay, scratch that. I was pissed beyond reason with the nub. He basically said he didn't give a monkey's butt about me and my "defense." Now, normally, that would have been...well normal. But lately me and Freddie have connected on a more mature level. One where we don't insult each other as much and we replace the insults with helpful comments and constructive criticism. Well, at least I thought we were entering a mature level. But today, it's like we jumped right back to level 1 again. I don't get it. On second thought, I don't get guys.

Freddie, who sits 4 seats diagonally to the right of me, turned around and tapped his nose twice. It was the signal. I repeated the signal to confirm that I understood, and proceeded with the plan. I raised my hand as high as it could go while still sitting in my seat. I flailed my arm wildly and said the little 'ohh ohh ohh' thing that you do when your in kindergarten and getting called on is the most important thing in the world.

"And then my sister just had another baby. Whoopdie do." Mr. Howard complained to the class, who, by the way, weren't paying much attention.

"Ohh ohh ohh ohh" I said loudly, causing some of the students to stare at me.

"Just another _perfect_ addition to their _perfect_ family," Our teacher vented some more.

"Ohhh ohh PICK ME! PICK ME!" I started beating my desk with my free hand. That got _everyones_ attention.

"To add to their _perfect _life. And my mother, oh don't even get me started on my mother,"

"RIGHT HERE! OHH OHH! RIGHT HERE! PICK ME!"

"My mother seems to adore my sister and she treats her like she has a shrine of her in her closet,"

"MR. HOWARD!!!"

"And she thinks she's standing on some sort of pedistal," He snaps out of crab mode and changes back to teacher mode. "WHAT IS IT MS. PUCKETT?"

"Thank you! Finally. Okay.....oh." I wrinkled my nose. "Ha...I uhh. I forgot." Mr. Howard sighed.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interupted-"

"GASP! OHH OH OHH MR. HOWARD! PICK ME! RIGHT HERE! PICK ME!"

"What is it Sam!?!" He yelled, completely annoyed.

"I remember what I wanted to say!" I said, using fake enthusiasm. Another sigh from Mr. Howard.

"Alright. And what was it?" He asked, with a pretty decent _lack_ of enthusiasm, I might add.

"Hi." I said, and I smiled from ear to ear as if there was anything to be happy about. Mr. Howard shook his head, obviously peeved and rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache that was sitting on his forehead.

"Okay. Hi. Now, does anyone else have something they would like to...get out of their system?" He asked, but it was a known fact that he was challenging the class to annoy him anymore. And who else would be better to challenge him, then Freddie Benson?

"Oh oh oh!" Freddie yelled in the same annoying fashion I had used just moments before.

"This better be good Benson!" Mr. Howard yelled at Freddie. Freddie rolled his eyes playfully and flashed a wide grin at Mr. Howard.

"Well of course it is, silly! Why wouldn't it be?" Freddie reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple that had a bite taken out of it. He got up and walked over to Mr. Howard's desk, then set the apple up so that the brownness from the apple being exposed to the air for too long was in clear view for everyone to see. He then looked up at Mr. Howard's scowling expression, the same exact grin still plastered on his face.

"What is this?" Mr. Howard asked, his face getting red. Whether it was out of embarrassment or anger or even both, no one knew.

"It's an apple, duhhh Mr. Howard!" Freddie laughed then hit himself on the head while crossing his eyes. The class laughed at his dopey face and Mr. Howard silenced them with a stern look.

"I see that it's an apple. What I'm asking is why is it there." Mr. Howard asked, avoiding the obvious question that everyone wondered. A girl named Brittany raised her hand and spoke, although she wasn't called on.

"And why is there a bite taken out of it?" There it was. The obvious and anticipated question that Mr. Howard left for anyone who wanted it. The class laughed again at the irony of it, because Mr. Howard loves, or loved, apples, or so he tells us every chance he gets.

"Oh. Well, see what had happened was, I didn't eat breakfast and well..." Freddie shrugged as if it was nothing to worry about. "I got hungry." The class chuckled again, but this Mr. Howard didn't even bother to silence them. His face was a dark shade of red and he was taking in deep breaths as if that and only that could keep him from eating Freddie alive. He sort of resembled a dragon. Accept dragons are cool looking, not fugly.

"Fine. Fine. Just...Go sit down Mr. Benson." He said, he rubbed the wrinkle lines on his forehead and continued with his deep breathing.

"Wait, Mr. Howard. I have to tell you something!" Freddie yelled as if it was urgent.

"Huhh. What is it now?" He sighed and pointed his head to the ceiling impatiently and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I love you." When those words left Freddie's lips, it was as if they were three pumps used to set of bombs that made an explosion of laughter flood into the classroom. I knew it was coming, we had planned it all out yesterday. But my face still turned blue from laughing so hard. Mostly at the expression on Mr. Howard's face. If they had an emotion that was a mix of pissed/embarrassed/scared/unsure/confused/flattered, then Mr. Howard's face would be right next to it in the dictionary.

"Why....thank you...Mr. Benson...Now if you would please _sit down_..." Mr. Howard stammered and suddenly Freddie's hand struck his face with a loud smack. The classes reaction started out with a GASP!, then silence, then another huge explosion of laughter. As I looked around I saw people crying, people rolling on the floor, people banging on desks, people stomping their feet. If me and Freddie hadn't thought of such a great prank already, I'm sure that alone could have sufficed.

"To Principal Franklin's office this minute Mr. Benson! Let's go!" He exclaimed, and then Freddie and him left the room in a heart beat.

People were still laughing their little pubescent hearts out even after Freddie and Mr. Howard left and it wasn't growing any weaker. I waited for them. I waited till everyone slowly stopped laughing, saying their last "ahhh that was a good one." Then I waited until some kid yelled "Haha that kid is freakin' crazy!" and everyone erupted into laughter again. I waited until it grew quiet for the second time, all the way into silence, and then some other kid broke the silence by cracking up over the memory of it all and then the entire class started laughing all over again. I even waited for those kids who always laugh when it's 'just not that funny anymore.' And when it finally died down completely, everyone trying to catch their breath, I took it as my cue. I got up and replaced Mr. Howard and Freddie as I stood where they were once standing. The class looked at me expectantly.

"Okay everybody. Now that you're done laughing, I need you guys to do me a favor." Some of the kids exchanged glances and murmurs.

"Sure Sam, what's going on?" A kid said. I recognized him by his face, but besides that there wasn't much else I could tell you about him.

"Right so, I bet you guys are wondering what exactly that was all about, right?" The students exchanged more glances and nodded in confirmation. I continued. "I mean, we all know Fredward Benson is a total goodie-goodie." More nods from my audience.

"See, here's the thing. Everybody know's that one kid Reubin right?" The girls giggle and the guys laugh and fist bump, all in remembrance of his prank, I figured.

"Oh yeah." A guy said, high 5ing his friend next to him. "That kid is beast-mode!" The class 'yeah'd` in agreement.

"Uhh yeah not so much. Look, this Reubin guy, right? He pulls this 'huge' prank on Mr. Howard and all of a sudden he thinks he's the chiz." More glances exchange. "And now, he thinks he's badder then the baddest of the bad." A kid with a confused look raises his hand, but realizes I'm not Mr. Howard, and proceeds with his question.

"Wait, the baddest of the bad? But, nobody's _that _bad. I mean, unless they're like....You." He shrugs and shakes his head at the stupidity of it and I smirk at his gesture.

"Smart boy. Unlike Reubin. He was actually ignorant enough to challenge me,_ me, _to a 'Prank Off'." They all laughed and some of the guys playfully smacked their friends like it was such a hilarious joke. The best part? It wasn't.

"I know, I know! But it's true. The Prank Off is today, going on as we speak, actually, and it has to be fully accomplished before the lunch bell rings though, so I'm on a tight rope here. Now, here's where you guys come in." This causes some people to smile. Apparently, they wanted in. A skater kid nodded his head in that 'wussup' way guys do.

"What do you need us to do?" I heard some 'yeah's' and 'we're all ears' from some other students. Man, I love this school.

"Okay. Your job is simple. What I need from you guys is sponsorship. All I need is a little promotion. We want this Prank Off to be all Ridgway's talking about, and for that to happen, I need your help." They nodded in understanding.

"Well, how do we get it around the whole school, all before lunch time." A girl towards the back asked. Perfect question.

"Easy. That's what Freddie's little mess was all about. See, we needed a way to get Mr. Howard out of class." I pointed at a boy in the front row. "Lemme see your phone?" I whispered. He pulled out his ParePod and I smirked and showed it to the rest of the class. "You guys have all of Ridgway at the tip of your fingers, literally. And with one text, a tiny secluded secret can become a school wide revelation." I looked down at the phone and quickly got to the messages.

"Prank Off. Sam Puckett vs Reubin Ross. Today. Ends at lunch. Pass it on." I said aloud as I typed a message on the boys phone. I selected all the contacts in his folder. "And....Send! And it's that easy." The girls grinned at the idea of being able to text in class and the guys nodded, trying to make themselves look much cooler then they actually were. "So are you guys up to it?" They responded with loud yeah's and of courses and no problems and heck yes's and the next thing I knew the room was flooded with an onomatopoeia of button pressing and messages being sent and phones flipping open and shut. I was proud of them. My subjects are so loyal to me.

* * *

**Kay. So DON'T FREAK OUT. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up later tonight, but then again I just remembered I just updated. So maybe tomorrow. But I gotta get the next chapter typed first because I have recently (not really) discovered that I'm no good under pressure. So review, if you REALLY want this story to continue. It's so weird. My other story has like almost 50 reviews. And this has, what...11? Kinda sad. I think it was all because of the summary. It didn't reflect enough seddie and people were like "ewwww Reubin heck no!" But I took care of that, so to all you people who aren't reading my story which means you aren't even going to see this, GTFO. Haha. No. No I'm kidding. What I meant was, READ MY STORY. Okay. That's better:)**


	13. Those Darn Ailments

**Okay. Once again I am on a whim here and I'm trying to beat the movie my dad is watching by finishing the chapter before it finishes itself. So I'm gonna keep this authors note short. See?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or it's characters. **

**

* * *

**

FPOV

I walked with Mr. Howard from his homeroom class to Mr. Franklin's office. He held me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me along the empty hallways. When we got to the secretary's desk, he barked out an order to tell Mr. Franklin that we needed to see him. When she didn't respond we stormed into his office, anyway.

"Oh. Mr. Howard...and Freddie? Is something wrong here?" Mr. Franklin asked a fuming Mr. Howard. I finally broke free of his grip and took a seat in a chair, close to the door, just in case.

"Yes there is a major problem here, Mr. Franklin." Mr. Franklin raised his eyebrows inquisitively, then turned his gaze to me. I looked down at my shoes, ashamed to look him in the eye.

"This...This delinquint here!" Mr. Howard yelled, pointing a bony index finger at me. "Disrupted our class activities multiple times. And, not to mention, distracted other students from learning with his many shananigins-"

"Lies! Your pants are aflame!" I accused Mr. Howard, standing up and looking him in the eye, although he was quite a bit taller then me.

"My pants are no such thing! Now is it true or is it not true that you were causing a disturbance to the classroom?" He spat at me.

"That..." I looked at Mr. Franklin. I couldn't afford any bad remarks on my permanent record. "That may or may not be true. But!" I said, raising my finger, looking back at Mr. Howard. "If I do know one thing it is that there was no actual learning going on in that classroom!"

"How dare you have the audacity to say such a thing!" Mr. Howard spat, again, and turned to Mr. Franklin. "This boy is an abomination-"

"Oh whatever! The last time I checked, the relationship between you, your mom, and your sister wasn't isn't part of the schools curriculum. But, you know, Mr. Franklin can check for us right now, if you would like to make sure." Mr. Franklin turned to Mr. Howard, the confused expression on his face changing to a apauled one.

"Am I hearing this right Mr. Howard? Were you truly speaking of your personal life to the students in your classroom?" He asked him. Mr. Howard's face turned twelve different shades of red.

"I...I...The children asked how I was doing-" He tried to save himself, but I cut him off.

"Mr. Franklin! Do you smell that? It smells like..." I wrinkled my nose and sniffed twice. "A huge load of crap!"

"Oh, shut up Benson!"

"Please! Mr. Howard!" Mr. Franklin stood up straight. Mr. Howard and I knew he meant business. We backed off a little and I saw Mr. Howard shrink to the size of an ant. "You will never address another student in such a manner while you are working under my authority, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." He said, looking at the ground. Sort of like how I had been just a few moments ago.

"We don't want to file another suspension paper do we, Mr. Howard?" Mr. Franklin asked him. At first I was afraid he was talking about me, worried, I shook my head pleadingly at Mr. Franklin. But when Mr. Franklin's eyes never even as much as left Mr. Howard's face, I realized he was talking about him.

"And Freddie," He slowly took his eyes off Mr. Howard, and turned to me. "I don't want you talking to any teachers or staff like that again, you understand? Keep in mind, we are older then you, and responsible for you until 2:15." He looked down at me and I looked him straight in the eye, my confidence growing in result of his quitter and less angry tone.

"Yes sir. I understand." I nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, I don't want to see you in here again unless it's for the honor-roll, got it?" Mr. Franklin smiled at me. I felt bad when he did. That smile, it stood for so much. The amount of trust and respect he had put in me. How much confidence he had in one of his prized students. How much pride it brought him that kids like me were even attending his school, of all the schools in the district. If I was showing any discomfort on my face at all, he didn't let on.

"Yes sir. It...It won't happen again. I'm very sorry Mr. Franklin." I said looking down at my shoes again. I was never good at lying. And although I wasn't sure of it, I was pretty certain that he would see me again pretty soon.

"Yeah. That's what I like to hear. Now, you two are dismissed. Please return to your class." Mr. Howard and I start to walk out of his office. "Oh and Mr. Howard?" Mr. Howard turns back to him, expectant. "Let's save the personal business for the teachers lounge, ay?" Mr. Howard walks out of the room, blushing yet again.

* * *

We got to the door of Mr. Howard's homeroom class and both of us stopped. He was just about to turn the nob, when I noticed through the small window that Sam was sitting on his desk in the front of the classroom, I knew I had to stall just a little bit longer; to somehow give her the signal to get away from there.

"Err Mr. Howard," I say, blocking the door and guarding the nob with my hands. "Look, I just wanna apologize for-"

"Listen here, Benson." He says, getting dangerously close to me for a teacher/student relationship, and sticking his finger in my face. "You might be able to fool Mr. Franklin into believing your a perfect little saint, but you don't fool me for a second." I'm not really paying attention to him, as I am overhearing what Sam is saying to the class on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Howard, see, here's the thing. I...I don't like to talk about it a lot, I mean, only a few of my closest friends know but..." I look from left to right, checking if anyone was there, as if there would have been. "I kind of suffer from...Bipolar disorder." His eyes grow wide and he opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it, without a word. Suddenly he narrows his eyes and scoffs.

"Yeah right-"

"Mr. Howard...I know you think I'm kidding or I'm trying to be funny or whatever. But Bipolar disorder is nothing laugh about, and I would never joke about such an ailment." His eyes grow wide again and he backs off. You know when I said I wasn't good at lying? I was lying. Not intentionally or anything. It's just, it's not that I'm not good at lying. It's that I don't like doing it. I'm pretty good though, if I do say so myself. I think I could even put world champion Sam Puckett to shame.

"I mean, it explains everything perfectly, doesn't it?" I ask him, he looks down but makes a face that must be his 'deep thinking' face, and I take that as an invitation to continue. "Normally, I'm a quiet, hard working, all around roll model, perfect student material right? Then all of a sudden, I start acting all rude and obnoxious, out of nowhere. It's the medicine. I ran out over the weekend and haven't been able to go to the drug store to renew my prescription."

He buys it. "I'm...I'm very sorry Mr. Benson...I...I wish you the best." Hook, line and sinker. He nods and makes his way for the door. My eyes grow big and I run to block it again, making it just before he turns the nob.

"Wait!" I yell. He looks at me, half confused and concerned, half annoyed. "Sometimes, when I'm at home and I haven't taken my medicine..." I look inside to see Sam laughing carelessly as she texts on her phone, still on Mr. Howard's desk. Man, if only she knew.

"Mr. Benson if you would please step aside,"

"And I get on top of the piano! And... and my mom yells at me. She always tells me to 'GET DOWN FROM THERE!'" I say this loud enough so that Sam can hear me, but when I look back and she is still planted on his desk, I sigh with impatience.

"Well that's wonderful. Now if you would please _step aside_-"

"And when we're driving to the mall! Yeah, the mall! I'm in the passenger seat and I hear a song I like on the radio! And...and I unbuckle my seatbelt to go and turn it up. Yeah, my mom. My mom always tells me to 'GET BACK IN MY SEAT!' But I just never listen to her." I turn around completely so I'm yelling into the door. When I look inside, I see Sam looking up at me, confused. Another sigh escapes.

"Well that's all well and great Mr. Benson, but if you don't mind, I have a class to teach-" Mr. Howard tries to push me aside, but I have a firm grip on the door.

"And when I say, 'but mom, that's my favorite song', she just yells 'GET BACK INTO YOUR SEAT IF YOU WANT TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!!'" I scream this so loudly that the entire class looks at me, then Sam, getting the message, scurries back to her seat. This time, my sigh is one of relief.

"MR. BENSON! I THINK YOU SHOULD TAKE A TIP FROM MR. FRANKLIN, AND SAVE YOUR PERSONAL BUSINESS FOR YOUR FRIENDS! NOW STEP ASIDE!" I do as I'm told and put a guiding hand towards the door, as if I'm directing him towards it. He opens the door and storms in the classroom, with me close on his heels.

"Please return to your seat, Mr. Benson." He says. He stares at me the entire time I do, and finally leaves my alone so he can stare at everyone else. "And all of you. I'm _so_ sure you sat here quietly while we were gone." He says. Some kids exchange glances but no one names any names and everything gets quiet. When he returns to the board and starts to write something, I get hit with a flying object in the back of my head. When I look at the floor beside me, I see a crumpled up piece of paper. I glance at Mr. Howard to make sure he's not paying attention, then pick it up. I see scribbled writing and it's hard to read because of the wrinkles, but I recognize the handwriting immediately.

_How'd it go?? Did you get major punishment?_

I scribble down my reply quickly and pass it diagonally back to her. Sam reaches over to grab it, looking at Mr. Howard the entire time to make sure, then when she finally gets it, unfolds it under her desk. She writes something, then tosses it, the note landing on my desk with a thud.

_Mr. Franklin was on _your_ side? Man, I wish he would be on my side at least one of the times I'm in his office._

I laugh, but catch myself when Mr. Howard turns around and looks at the class. When he turns back, I scribble on the paper and hand it back to Sam. She does the same and returns it to me.

_Am I still mad at you? Who said I was mad at you... And what for anyway. The whole, not caring about my defense thing? PFT. As if I care._

I read what she says, knowing she wrote it, but I don't believe her. Not one bit. I know she's mad at me, I can feel it. It's like air conditioning. You can't feel it much when you put your hand up to it, but you can definitely tell the room is] getting colder.

When I write down my reply, I pass it back to her, but it hits the ground. Because of the silence the room had drowned in, it was like glass shattering, waking everyone up and causing them to all to stare at the crumpled paper on the ground. Mr. Howard stops writing on the chalk board abruptly. Sam slowly reaches her foot out to where it is and sets it on top of the paper. She slowly but carefully drags it under her desk. When Mr. Howard turns around, he stares at us both for a good five seconds, as if he was certain we were the reason for the disturbance, and stares at everyone else for a good ten seconds, then returnes to the board.

I felt it on the back of my head again as it landed in my hoodie.

_Look just forget about it. What we need to worry about is the prank. Next period, during PE, right?_

The bell rang just as I was writing down my response, so I turned to her and nodded as everyone starts to emerge.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? _I _dismiss you, not the bell!" Mr. Howard yells. We look out the small window of the door to see the other Ridgway students walking around in the halls. Sam raises her hand.

"If _you_ dismiss us, then why do we have a bell?" Everyone agrees with a 'yeah' or a nod and Mr. Howard just rolls his eyes and waves his hand signalling us to leave. Our pleasure, Mr. Howard. Sam and I leave the class at the same time, scanning the hallways for Carly. She isn't anywhere to be found.

"So. It's almost time." I say, nodding and still looking for Carly. I didn't know why Sam was looking for her, but I sure knew I was. I knew Sam was like a grenade being balanced on a needle, once you drop it, it's over. And I wanted to have someone there, a witness, a referee, a _sheild._ Carly was pretty skilled at being all three.

"Yup." Sam nods, as she looks down the hall to the right. She looks up at me and smirks. "Are you nervous?" I shake my head.

"Of course not." I lie. Man, I'm just on fire today, and I'm not just talking about my pants. You know, because of the whole, liar, liar, pants on fire thing? I'm gonna need a bucket of water. And a smack in the face for using disappointing puns. Without us ever seeing Carly, the second bell rings and we're late for Physical Education. We start down the hall to the gymnasium. "You ready for this?" I ask her. The familiar smirk returns to her face.

"Mama was born ready." And we venture down the hallway.

* * *

SPOV

When Carly and I were 10, Carly got an invitation to Freddie's 11th birthday party. Did you catch that? Carly. Not_ Sam_. Carly. I didn't care much, at first. But the day before the party, Carly ran up to me with an invitation; apologizing for not inviting me earlier and claiming that it would be an "honor" if I attended the shindig. I knew, right off the bat, that this wasn't anything Freddie would have done on his own, proving that Freddie's mother did indeed force him to invite me. I wasn't at all surprised though, because in 4th grade, that's just what you do. You don't just go around having parties without inviting everyone in your class. Or passing out valentines to only the girls or boys. Or only play at recess with one group of kids. In 4th grade, no one is left out. Everyone gets attention, whether they deserve it or not.

Sometimes, I wish life was always like 4th grade. That way, no one would ever get hurt, and disappointment wouldn't exist.

* * *

**OKAY! THERE! Chapter 13. Good. Now I can upload chapter 12. And everyones happy. Except maybe Chapter 13....**

**So if you wanna, you know, REVIEW, yeah...that would be nice. Hit me up with some feedback, ya know what I'm sayin'? No? Right.**

**PS: I would just like to share that I am ROYALLY PISSED right now. Why? Hmm. Check out youtube and type in iCarly- iSaved Your Life promo, and then we will talk. Saw it on TV today and I honestly and truly, wanted to puke. Worst part? My cousin, and very close friend, is a Creddie shipper. Excuse me for a second. *Puts rat poison in cousin's dinner* Anyways. She is actually more Switzerland, then Creddie. Thinks Creddie is pretty cool but also wants to see Sams reaction and how it all unfolds. I'll just tell you right now, I do not like Carly's character. I really don't. It think she's just so...ughh. For one thing, I hate girly girls like that, which is why I like Sam regardless of Seddie. Also, Sam's ghetto, which is an added bonus. But she thinks she's way prettier then she actually is, I mean she's pretty cute but I mean she's not gorgeous, and...idk. HAHA. call me a hater whatever. I guess I am one. Only to fictional characters on television though, so it doesn't _really_ count, right?**


	14. Well You Sound Tremendously Enthusiastic

**So, I would just like to thank people who are still with me here. I guess the break I took was one day too long, and some readers are getting a little antsy:) NO PROBLEM it happens all the time. I just really, really, hope I don't keep you waiting for nothing but disappointment. I know I'm not the BEST writer in the world but I really have a passion for it and I've been told I'm pretty decent. So, stay with me here...if you can.**

* * *

SPOV

I walk into the locker room and pass the line of changing girls, all the way to Coach Millimyer's office. I knock on the door and she approaches, her hair ratty and bags under her eyes. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Why aren't you dressed out?" She spits at me. If I didn't know any better, like, say if I was some sort of exchange student and I was new to Ridgway, and I somehow sparked a conversation with Coach Millimyer, I would think she's the most inconsiderate, ungrateful, moody person I had ever met. But we all know better then this, those of us at Ridgway who have known her long enough.

We know that if Coach ever acts hostile towards you, it usually isn't your fault. She has informed us multiple times that she is trying to handle her hard-knock life of being a coach and a gym teacher at a high school, a part time nurse, a single mother of three and in constant battle with her ex-husband for property. And I thought my life was hard.

"Wow Coach! You look absolutely gourgeous today! Did you do something with your hair?" I asked sarcastically, the same question I ask her whenever I want something. She squints her eyes at me and studies me for a moment.

"What is it this time, Puckett? The Measles? Insomnia?" She asks, naming off some of the previous excuses I have used to weasel out of PE.

"Nope. Just my simple gift of the month." I state, handing her a doctors note signed by Freddie Benson himself. She studies it, looks at me again with those slitted eyes, then looks back at the note.

"You don't think you can surpass one volleyball game?" She asks me. Oh, how I despise that wretched game. It's not the game, really. I mean the game in itself is a very fun and promising way to get fit. But it's playing it in PE that is the worst part. This is the only time all those nerds I've been bullying and the girls I talk about behind their backs and everyone else in my class who hates me, can pelt me with a never ending supply of rubber and air. You know, for dorks, those wannabe diva's and genius tech nerds have pretty good arms.

"I don't think I can handle it today Coach." I wince and hold onto my stomach as if I'm in great pain. "Cramps." She nods, understanding, and nods towards the exit of the locker room, my cue to freedom. I silently thank her and rush out of the locker room, heading right for the nurses office.

**

* * *

**

Carly twirled her ten year old body around in her brand new pink and yellow sun dress. She faced me and asked for my opinion. I told her she looked fine and Carly smiled and nodded approvingly. Her smile soon disappeared, though, when she finally noticed what I was wearing.

"You're not seriously going like _that_, are you?" She asked me, scrunching her nose like she smelled something funny.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked her, looking down at my pajama pants and Seattle Seahawks sweatshirt.

"Nothing if we were going to a sleepover!" She said, and waved her hand up and down at my ensemble. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"The invitation said to be there, not to dress nice. It's not like I'm gonna waist my energy getting all doll'ed up for a party being hosted by Freddie Benson." I turned to her mirror and started to pick at my face. This was when I had sprouted my first zit. I was an early bloomer, considering I had already 'become a women' a few months back after receiving my 'monthly gift', so it didn't surprise my mom when she noticed the blemish. It sure surprised the crap out of me when _I_ saw it.

Carly sighed and said something under her breath that I wasn't interested enough in to understand. When we got to the McDonald's Play Place, a stereotypical birthday location for 4th graders, along side Chuck E. Cheeses, there was a fair amount of kids running around in party hats and blowing party favors. We sang happy birthday to Freddie, and ate a really good chocolate cake. We played in the large indoor playground and received our gift baskets.

Suddenly, I had noticed, there was a line made of an assortment of kids that lead up to Freddie Benson and his mom. I figured it was some sort of 'happy birthday!' 'thanks for coming!' 'let's get out of here' sort of thing. I joined Carly at the end of the line and we started rummaging through our gift baskets.

Soon, there were only about two or three kids in front of us. Carly and I had been blowing party favors in each others ears for about 10 minutes now, but to be polite, we stopped as we got closer to the birthday boy. When there were two girls in front of us, and I saw the first girl give Freddie a sloppy kiss on the cheek and hug Ms. Benson, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Ha! What a loser!" I yelled to Carly, but she just shook her head at me with big, round eyes, signalling me to shut up. It was then that I realized, this line wasn't just a hi-by exchange, but, again for politeness, girls were supposed to give Freddie a 'birthday kiss' on the cheek. Guys, I guessed, were to give him some sort of firm shake on the hand or something. My face turned blood red and I tried to escape but Carly pulled me back by the hood of my sweatshirt and soon I found myself gazing up at Freddie Benson and his mother. She flashed me a huge grin and patted me on the head, then was tapped on the shoulder by an adult and left me and Freddie (and Carly), standing there drowning in never ending awkward.

"Uhh. Hi." I said to him, nervous. He just stared at me with wide eyes. Boys are so clueless. Stupid boys.

I couldn't kiss him on the cheek, that was like, major. For a 4th grader it was at least. _Only boyfriends and girlfriends kiss eachother._ Spencer had once told me and Carly, when he had caught us smooching a magazine picture of a young Justin Timberlake. My hands were shaking and I avoided looking at Freddie's face, although he had no problem looking at mine, still staring at me with those big, now 11 year old eyes.

"Hey. Thanks for coming to my party." Freddie finally spoke to me, still looking straight at me as if there wasn't any awkwardness. "S-Sorry about not inviting you earlier. I-I kinda lost your card..." He was lying and I was sure of it. Gosh, he was such a boy. I didn't want to come anyway. Not to his party. Boy parties are stupid anyway. And boys are gross, with their boogers and burping and sticking their fingers in their ears. Stupid boys. Plus, I didn't want people to think I liked him or anything. It's not that I was afraid of people thinking I had cooties or something, I just didn't want people to think I liked a nerd.

"Yeah. No problem. It's no biggie." I said, starting to lose the awkward feeling and gain an angrier one.

"So..." Freddie said, putting his hand on the back of his neck. Aha! So he did think it was awkward! I felt proud for breaking his poker face.

"Look, Benson. Let's just get this over with, yeah?" I asked him. He nodded and I sighed. I shut my eyes and pursed my lips. I slowly got closer to his cheek, but unfortunately, instead of his cheek, I landed on......his nose. The second it happened both of our eyes snapped open and we stared at each other, faces just inches apart. He opened his mouth to say something, but it shut just as quick.

Now that I'm older and I look back, I laugh, because kissing a boy on the nose doesn't really seem any different from kissing them on the cheek, right? Wrong. Well, for a 4th grader it was. For a 4th grader, kissing a boy on the cheek was already a huge deal. For a 4th grader, a lot of things that don't seem like anything to worry about, are extremely important. Anyway, kissing a boy on the nose? Only a few centimeters away from his lips? That was just about as close to making out as it got.

"Uhh...oops?" I faked a laugh and then without another word, I sprinted away from him, right out of McDonald's Play Place. I did manage to look back before I exited, to see a wide eyed Carly and a confused looking Freddie staring after me. But looking back always slows you down, so I kept my eyes on the prize. The bicycle at the end of the block.

When I approached the bike, I picked up a rock and banged at the chain and lock until it fell to the ground. Looking back again, I saw Spencer dash out of McDonald's and point at me, Carly and Ms. Benson hot on his heels. When they started running towards me, I took this as my cue to get the heck out of there, and I did just that.

It wasn't my first time stealing something, psh, yeah_ right_. It was, however, my first time riding a bike, but surprisingly, I didn't miss a beat. I was like a pro. I pedaled as hard as my little feet could, and finally reached the entrance of a small building. It had just opened a few days ago, it said so on a sign in the window. I noticed another sign, this time on the door, and it was hand written in large letters with permanent marker.

"Smoothie Bar." I read out loud. I slowly stepped off the bike and went inside. The door dinged and a young, college age, African American guy greeted me, and introduced himself as Thaddeus Bordon.

"But most people call me T-Bo." T-Bo smiled and wiped down the counter he was standing behind. I walked over to it and stood opposite of him, on the other side.

"What _is _this place?" I asked T-Bo. He laughed and rested his elbows on the counter, so his face would meet mine.

"This? Oh, this is a magical land where magical things happen." My eyes grew wide with curiosity.

"What_ kind_ of things?" T-Bo shrugged and returned to wiping down the counter.

"Sorry. It's a secret." He shrugged again. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. I pouted my lip and made my eyes as big as humanly possible, knowing he wouldn't be able to withstand the dreaded Puppy Dog Face.

"Alright, alright. Here. I'll tell you one thing." T-Bo said, finally giving in. He looked to the left, then the right, and cuped his hand around his mouth. "The magic only happens, when you're with your friends." He whispered into my ear. I scrunched my nose, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He smirked at me and shrugged for the third time.

"You'll find out when you bring your friends here." He returned to cleaning the counter, this time humming an upbeat tune. I was mad, of course, because at that age, when you want something, you want it at that time, not later. But I wasn't that impatient of a child, so I shrugged it off.

"My mommy says I'm not aloud to go to bars, not even with her." I tell T-Bo. He stared at me, bemused.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes, because it was only obvious.

"Duh! Smoothie _bar_?" T-Bo looked up at the ceiling, finally understanding what I was saying, then he laughed a warm, hardy laugh.

"Oh kiddo. This isn't a real bar, at least not with alcohol." I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Then why is it called that?" I asked him, then I bopped his head with my tiny hand, telling him it wasn't a very bright name choice. He laughed at my tiny gesture.

"Well, I just rented this place out a few weeks ago. See, it used to be a hair place, but it went out of business. I jumped for the chance, because I've been trying to prove to my moms that I have become a responsible adult ever since I left Seattle U. I just haven't really settled on a good name yet." I put my hand on my chin and stroked an imaginary beard like I used to always do when I was thinking really hard. T-Bo waited for my answer.

"You should change the name to something fun. Something that people will read and go 'Oh! Let's go there, it sounds cool!'" T-Bo considered it.

"And what do you suggest...uhh," He trails off and snaps his fingers. I wave my hand in dismissal.

"My names Samantha, but everyone who's _smart_ calls me Sam." T-Bo nods and we sit in comfortable silence while brain storming on name ideas. I liked the feeling. I never got to name anything before. Not really. I mean, with a peewee baby, it has already got a name and an age. As if you're adopting it or something. But this, it was like my own child, mine and T-Bo's of course. I snapped back into reality when I finally got it.

"Got it!" I yelled, causing T-Bo to fly back and hold his chest, frightened. "Sorry. Okay. Get this. The Groovy...Smoothie." I took a second to let it sink in. Another silence fell upon us. I was so sure that my idea was stupid and that I had made a complete fool of myself, when suddenly, T-Bo slammed his hand onto the table.

"I love it!" He screamed. I silently asked him if he was sure and he nodded. He picked me up and stood me up on the top of the counter. "Welcome, Sam, to the Groovy Smoothie." I stood on the counter with pride, as if I had just climbed a mountain. It's sort of unfortunate, but that was one of the best times of my life that I can remember. I felt like I had power. Like I _was_ somebody. I felt on top of the world. And no one, not Carly, not Spencer, not T-Bo, not even Freddie Benson, could bring me down. Suddenly, I felt large hands wrap around my waist and I was back on the ground, staring up at T-Bo.

"Sorry. I just cleaned the counter you know, and I don't want you to get mud on it or anything..." T-Bo smiled at me apologetically for ruining my moment, which he should have been sorry for by the way. I smiled back at him, then, realizing the time, I waved at him and left the Groovy Smoothie.

* * *

FPOV

What does it mean? Love. I mean, what does it mean, _really_? Does anyone really know? Or do they know, but they couldn't tell me if I asked them? _I know what it means, I just can't explain it._ Most people would probably say. But it's not the explanation we're all looking for, is it? It's the experience itself. We all want to experience love, one time or another. Only because of what we see on TV, or what our friends tell us it's like. But how do we know it's all great and wonderful? What if it's not? Everything has it's perks, it's benefits. But everything has it's flaws, too.

With love, you can feel an amazing sense of comfort and amenity. We feel safe and sound, like nothing can touch us. We are in a daze, another world, where there is no pain, no sorrow. But, when you think about it, when you really get down to it, isn't that all there is? Pain and sorrow and broken hearts and tears?

I wonder if there's a love doctor, who fixes broken hearts. If I was a love doctor, my patients would ask me: "How do you mend a broken heart?" And I would tell them that fixing them aren't in my power, for only the person who is heart broken themselves can mend it. When they chose to forgive the person. When they chose to forget. When they chose to move on.

If I could ask God one question, I would ask him if love is all it's cracked up to be. Or if it's just a dream, that only lasts until you awaken.

_Why is he asking about love? Does he love Sam? OMG I have to text Kelly!_ Hold your horses. I never said I loved anyone. I have, in the past. Like Carly, for instance. For four years I was certain that I loved her, that she was mine and I was hers and we were meant to be together forever and live happily ever after. But I'm not sure I believe in all that anymore. I mean, some people are lucky to even live happily for a little while, right? People die of diseases and murder and old age. And the people they leave behind on the Earth die a slow death, caused by loneliness or depression. To wish for a happily ever after...it almost seems conceited. It's like wishing to live forever. It just won't happen. I came to this conclusion at around the same time I finally decided to confront my feelings for Carly. That it just _won't happen_.

So I'm not saying that I love Sam, or that I even like her. I'm just saying I'm open. _To what?_ _Change? Relationships? A football?_ Eh. Wrong. I'm open to anything. And maybe even any_one_.

When the door to the nurses office burst open and Sam emerged from it, I couldn't help but grin. Why? I have no freaking idea. Maybe I was exited to pull the prank. Maybe I was just exited to see her. The fact of the matter is, I was happy, and from the look she gave me, she was too. Well, at least until she Saw my eye. That's when the smile faded from her face, and it was replaced by a look of worry and concern. Which worried me, because, Sam isn't usually concerned about me. At least I didn't think she was. But then, Sam doesn't think I care for her defense, and we all know _that_ isn't true at all.

"What the Ham happened to you?" She asked me and reaches for my face to touch my black eye.

"I uhh, got into a little predicament." I said, trying (and failing) my best not to blush.

"Yeah no chiz! Did someone do this to you? Or did you just hit your face with your locker again?" Ahh. That sure brought back memories. Good times. Good times.

"Look, I'm fine. Just..." I glanced at the nurse, who was giving us the stink eye. I wasn't sure if this was a look of disdain, or a result of birth defects. Either way, it made me extremely uncomfortable. I turned back to Sam. "Just don't worry about it, okay?" Sam looked at me as if there was a giant octopus on my face.

"Um, no! You don't just sit there with a black eye and tell me _not _to worry about it! That makes me even _more_ worried!" I knit my eyebrows, disbelieving.

"_Really?_" I asked her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and sighed with impatience.

"Yes!" She yelled. I looked down, wondering what had come over her to actually cause her to feel empathy.

"Really?"I asked Sam again, I mean, truly asked. She gave me a look that was mixed with confusion and sympathy.

"Of course." She says quietly. Wow. I can't believe it. She wasn't fishing for a new way to torment me or something to make fun of me for. She actually felt genuine concern for me. I realize I am talking out loud when Sam laughs.

"What do you mean 'wow'? Freddie!" She laughs, because she thinks I'm joking. She stops, because she realizes I'm not. "Oh Freddie, you were serious?" I shrug. She gets tired of standing and gets on her knees so she is right at my eye level from where I'm sitting.

"Freddie why wouldn't you think...why wouldn't I care about you?" She asks me, as if it's so unusual for me to think anything of the sort.

"I-I don't know. I guess I just thought..." I trail off, because I'm not really sure what I think. When I think she's going to say something, she doesn't. Instead, she takes the ice pack the nurse gave me out of my hand and rests it back on my eye. When I look at her, surprised, she just smiles. That was all it took. I didn't have to say anything, because fortunately, Sam understood completely. Thank God. That was also all it took for my stomach to go all weird and gooey. I feel like someone released grasshoppers inside of it. I know right? Not as romantic as butterflies, but I was never really the romantic type anyway.

"So what are you in here for?" The nurse asks Sam, not very kindly. Sam realizes for the first time that we aren't the only two people in the room, and turns to her, startled.

"Oh...uhh...I..." She stutters. Sam must have forgotten her excuse. Which isn't good, because the nurse might send her back to class without one.

"Come so you could see your boyfriend?" The nurse points at me.

"Boyfriend?!" Sam and I cry at the same time. We both look at each other, a little bewildered at our simultaneous outburst. Then we turn back to the nurse.

"I'm not her boyfriend." I say, shaking my head. The nurse raises an eyebrow at us.

"And I didn't come here to see _him_...I came here because..." Sam blushes and looks at me, embarrassed. I blush back, embarrassed that there is something to be embarrassed about. Or that she doesn't want me to know, at least. She leans in to the nurses desk.

"My monthly gift" Sam whispers to her. The lady sighs, sounding quite uninterested, grabs some paperwork from her desk and walks across the office to a file cabinet.

"Well, I was just wondering. I know how young love can be." She says, nonchalontly.

"We're not in love." We say in unison again. But when Sam says it, she makes sure to enunciate on the word _not_, so it's as if she's spitting it at me. I look down at my shoes and she gets up to talk to the nurse, although they are across the room, so I don't here them. When she comes back, she tells me to get up.

"Thanks Marsha," She waves a hand at her and we walk out of her office, unnoticed. I look back at the closed door, flabbergasted.

"How did you-" She stops and turns so she's standing right in front of me.

"I told her we were going back to class. She doesn't care whether or not it's true. Now, how do we get to the place that controls the schools electrical system?" She changes the subject quickly, which startles me just a little, but I shake it off and pull out my pare phone that has the map of the school on it.

"It says the main circuit is located..." I click some buttons and zoom in to get a better look. "Upstairs in the storage room." Sam crinkles her nose in that cute way she does when she's confused. I mean, not that_ I _think it's cute. Well, not like _that_ anyway.

"The storage room?" She turns and tries to recall such a place.

"It's the door right by the art room. The one with..." I look down at my phone again. "The furnace apparently."

"So. I guess it's go time..." She says, sounding tremendously less enthusiastic compared to how she sounded when we were discussing the prank earlier. She was looking off down the hallway as if someone is there, when no one is.

"I guess so." I confirm. And we make our way up the stairs to the 3rd floor, on our way to putting the schools electrical system to rest.

* * *

**Okay. I know, a cliff hanger. Your probably thinking this is stupid because it's really long and useless and has nothing to do with anything but it kind of does. I'm really trying to dig into Sam and Freddie's relationship, you know? Got a little bit of motivation from some really awesome reviewers. SHOUT OUT TIME STARTS.......NOW:**

**AJ Wonkette-You are awesome and thank you for your helpful feedback. I dedicate this chapter to you, I'm really sinking my teeth into this and I almost screamed today when my English teacher told me I was such a good writer. But I played it cool, just walked it off. :)**

**Anyways. Review! Tell me what you think of this extremely long chapter. I personally love it all because of T-Bo. Anybody know T-Bo's real name? Made up a name that I thought fit him pretty well. idk. Whatever. It's done now. So review please. :]**

**OMG OMG OMG. PS. T-BO IS A CREDDIE SHIPPER. SEDDIE WARIORS? WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO CHANGE THAT. We currently have Spencer AND the Bra Who Tells Ghost Stories. We just need T-Bo and...maybe Gibby? I'm not sure Gibby would even have anything. He'd probably be all "no comment."**

**_Gibby! This is Dateline NBC! We were just wondering if we could interview you for just a few seconds?_**

**_Gibby: No comment._**

**_But Gibby! Dateline NBC would like to know: Are you a Seddie shipper or a Creddie shipper?_**

**_Gibby: No comment. *Rips off shirt* *reveals Seddie tattoo on stomach.* Oh uhhh..._**

**_*awkward silence*_**

**_Thank you Gibby. I think our question has been answered. _**

**:) hahahaha. I'm so bored. But hey, you gotta love Gibby and his Seddie tattoo right? Please Review ;P**


	15. In This Together

**I FINALLY UPDATED. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of you have already quit my story, but hopefully you don't all hate me for actually FORGETTING that I was writing a story. But I hadn't gotton on FanFiction for almost 3 months, so cut me some slack. It's not like, "I'm just so swamped with homework" anymore. It's "I'm going through things I never expected to." Kind of thing. **

**I'm writing the next chapter. I know, obvious right? But I'm just saying this so you know that AS YOU'RE READING THIS I'm writing the next one. Oh, and this isn't like, the only reason why I haven't updated btw. So the wait shouldn't be AS long, although it might be. I did not see the new episode of iCarly yet. I'm not sure I want to. Has anyone seen it? Thoughts? I really like hearing what people think of things, BEFORE I watch them. It makes watching it so much more fun:)**

**Okay I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: This shiz? Yeah. It's not mine.**

* * *

SPOV

We got to the 3rd floor after what felt like an hour of running up stairs and up and down hallways. When we did, I saw a few classes I had never seen before, except for the Art room. If there was a fire in our school, and it was possible to save the class you liked the most, I would most definitely save Art. It's such an amazing class, and the teacher is so chill and mellow, you can't feel tense while your in her studio. And me, being tense half the time because of stupid adolescents who seem to think it's so funny to mouth off to mama, it's nice to get a break once in a while.

"It's locked." Freddie says, pulling me out of my daze. He's jiggling the handle of a really large door that says STAFF ONLY on it.

"No, _really_?" I ask him sarcastically. "You didn't actually expect it to be _open_ did you?" He rolls his eyes and shrugs. I push him lightly, telling him to get out of my way, and pull out one of the small hair barrettes out of my hair. I get down on my knees so I'm at the same level as the door knob. I stick the barrette in there and jiggle it around, waiting for the click.

"What? Sam! Do you honestly think that just because you're little hair things work at Bushwell Plaza, that they're gonna work at-" _Click!_ goes the door and I turn the knob and swing it open. Freddie stares at the door, completely perplexed. I laugh and show him the way in with a guiding hand.

"After you, oh Smart One." He looks at me, but I can't read his expression, then he finally walks into the small room. I look around to see shelves filled with toilet paper and Kleenex boxes. I see mops and brooms and a million bottles of hand sanitizer.

"Well, we're in. But where's the electrical panel?" He asks no one in particular, and we both go about searching for it. I start to bang the wall, wondering if maybe it's hidden just in case. Bang bang. Bang bang bang.

"It must be in here somewhere." Freddie says, moving around large metal shelves. Bang Bang Bang. _Clunk clunk._ Bingo. I smirk at Freddie who stares at me expectantly.

"Hey Freddie. Guess what." He smiles at me and is by my side in no time. We both survey the wall, where the electric thing is hidden.

"It seems to be behind the wallpaper..." He says. That's Freddie for you. Always pointing out the obvious, just in case someone might have missed it.

"No problem." I say. I pull out my folding knife my mom got me for my 15th birthday, and cut around the light indent of the electrical panel. As I do this, Freddie yells at me, but I already started so, stopping in the middle seems kind of stupid don't you think?

"Sam! We're gonna get in so much trouble!" He warns me.

"We're already going to get in trouble, Freddie. There's no point in even being worried anymore." I say to him. I'm so used to it, I don't even get worried about being in trouble. Mr. Franklin's nothing to sneeze at and detention isn't the end of the world. Freddie is about to say something but I raise my hand in front of his face, and he shuts his mouth. "Just do your thing." I say to him, and he slowly opens the panel and starts on his job.

As he works, he mumbles things like 'wire number two' or 'switch number 6' every once in a while. Whenever he shuts down a system, he checks it off the list. 'And there goes the 2nd floor' 'Teachers lounge: Power Status-None' 'And....The air conditioning has been shut down.'

The whole while, he's checking back onto his phone, as if someone is texting him the directions of what to do. Although he looks frantic at first, I notice he starts to calm down after a while. His eyes don't dart around as fast and his breath is much slower. It's not like I was watching him, or anything. Okay I was watching him. Big time. And I couldn't stop either. It was like a car rec. I just couldn't look away.

I've noticed something. Freddie has really long eyelashes. Like, really long. Much longer then mine. He must get it from his mom. That womens eyelashes would be the hottest thing on her body even if she was on fire. They were skinny, and there were a lot of them. And they only curled right at the tip, and it was only the slightest little curve, you could barely tell that it wasn't straight.

I start to grow envious, staring at his eyebrows as he blinks. As they move up and down in a perfect beat. Up. Down. Up. Down. The rhythm they have created reminds me of a teeter totter. Suddenly, I have this urge to sit on them. To rest on those perfect little hairs that so many people take for granted. I look at Freddie's face, everyday. But I never notice, that there is a feature on him, such a minuscule feature, that is beautiful. Perfect, in every way.

Suddenly, he looks at me, with an expression I read as concerned, and I realize I have been staring at him pretty intently this entire time.

"You okay?" He asks me. I think I say yeah, but I say it so quietly not even I hear me. He stops fidgeting with the wires and switches in the panel and turns to me. Now revealing his swollen black eye. He stares at me. I stare at the black eye.

"My God Freddie. Just tell me what happened." I slightly beg him. He breaths in a large breath, causing his chest to puff out, and I can't help but stare it rises and falls. It has gotten quiet broad, I might add.

"I needed an excuse to get out of PE and well, I can't say it's my monthly gift like you did." I smirk at the thought of Coach's face. He continues. "I couldn't think of anything but an injury, so I asked Andrew Hawkins to throw a basketball at my arm as hard as he could. He missed." I laughed, because it was funny. But then stopped, because I felt bad, and almost got angry, but luckily, I stopped myself before it went that far.

"Well, I'm sorry. It looks pretty painful." He grins at me, and it makes me angry when he does, because it sends chills up my spine. It's Freddie. He's _not_ supposed to do anything to me. But he does, I finally admit. I don't know why I try so hard to fight it, to hide how I feel. I guess I just like the way things are. I was never one for change. But this might be a change for the better, you never know. I don't think that's the reason, however, that I break the comfortable silence we sit in as Freddie grins at me and I smile at him by clearing my throat and looking down at my shoes.

The reason for that? Well, I'm not really sure. Maybe because Freddie sends chills up my spine, yet I do absolutely nothing to him. Maybe because when Carly walks into the room, Freddie's eyes grow wide, and when I walk into the room, his eyes roll to the back of his head. Maybe because I'm afraid of getting hurt. Maybe because I don't want to lose him. Maybe because all of these things have happened to me way to much in the past for me to brush them off my shoulder.

He notices my change of attitude, and starts to walk towards me, but stops, and thinks about it, then goes just a few steps back. "Look, Sam....about....about what I said earlier. In the hallway with Carly..." He doesn't know how to start. He's not sure what to say. He doesn't know how to crank his a polo gize without it being awkward or uncomfortable. Neither do I.

"Freddie..." I sigh. He finally closes the gap between us and is in front of me. I look up at him.

"No, Sam. Let me finish. What I said, Sam..." He runs his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what's going on right now, what's been going on for the past few days. I do know that something....something is different. Something has changed." He looks down on me, making me feel shorter then usual, and I look away again, afraid of what I might do if I don't.

"I know." I say quietly, still looking down.

"Sam I care about your defense. What I said, it wasn't true." I look up at him so fast my neck cracks but I don't wince even a little.

"It wasn't true? Then why the Ham would you say that?" My palms grow sweaty and my breath quickens. I start to feel my face get hot, too.

"I-I don't know. I guess I was just...lying because I wasn't sure if you were okay with me caring about you. I mean, I do, of course I do, I always have. But I never really ever had to say it, not out loud, no to you. And I...I..." He looks finally catches my eyes and locks them with his. It's as if he had really set a trap for them so when they got to a special area, a bear trap would snap shut and keep them where they are. I couldn't look away again. But this time, I didn't want to.

"You lied to me." I say, my voice cracking. "You made me feel like a piece of crap, like I was nothing to you. All because you were embarrassed? Well, I'm so sorry! God forbid anyone ever think Freddie Benson would go out with a girl like Sam! How about this? I'll save you the embarrassment, and you can just forget anything ever changed. We can just go back to the way it was before. Hating each other without a cause or a reason other then the idea of hating each other itself. There. Everyone's happy." I feel my eyes start to watter and I curse under my breath and look away.

"Really Sam? _Is_ everyone happy?" I look at his shoes, trying to avoid looking at his face, but he picks up my chin with two of his fingers so I'm looking right at him. "Because I'll tell you one thing. _I'm_ not. Not happy at all. And you know what? I don't think you are either." He's right. I'm not. As we stand there, his face just centimeters from mine, I'm suddenly 10 years old again. I'm staring at Freddie on his 11th birthday, wondering what's going to come next. More importantly, how will we react after it's done. I shut my eyes and purse my lips lightly, just like in 4th grade.

Just before our lips meet, the door slams open and a janitor is standing in front of it.

"Hey! You kids aren't supposed to be here!" All it took was one look from Freddie for me to know it was time for us to get out of there, and quick. We ran on either side of the janitor, so when he tried to grab one of us, he just spun around in a huff. I shut the door behind me quickly, and we rand down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Wait!" I called to Freddie. He turned around franticly and looked at me, wondering what exactly I needed to tell him that was so important that I couldn't wait until we were out of remote danger. "Elevator!" I said, pointing to the wall beside me that had one. Freddie stared at me like I was on crack.

"Are you crazy! It will take so long just for it to reach us!" He runs to me and pulls my arm but I resist him and press the butten that reads F1. The door opens immediately. I smirk and we both run inside the now open doors.

"Hey! You kids get back here!" We here the mysterious janitor scream faintly, as the doors slide shut and we start to go down. There's no annoying elevator music or anything, so aside from me and Freddie's panting, there's complete silence. The elevator dings and the doors open, we find ourselves on the second floor, we know this, because it's extremely dark without any lights on and there is a scarce amount of windows on the second floor.

"Must have pressed the wrong number." I say, slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay. We can get to first floor from here." Freddie pulls out his phone again, and a faint light brightens up the hallway about a meter in front of us. Freddie looks at me and puts his hand out in front of us. "Ladies first." I roll my eyes at him.

I'm just about to argue back when the doors slide shut and we hear the elevator ascend back to the third floor. I look at Freddie, confused. "I didn't press anything." I said, almost like a question. He looks down at his ParePod.

"I know. It was him. He's coming." I almost laughed when Freddie said that. Because well, it sounded pretty darn funny. As if he was talking about some sort of evil monster that was coming after us or something. A small giggle escaped my mouth and Freddie looked at me with analysis.

"Sorry." I say, and we start to run down the deep and endless hallway. I make sure not to go to fast that I won't be able to see anything.

For the two years that I've been attending Ridgway, I never really thought of it as big. Slightly large, maybe. Mostly average, though. But as we run up and down the hallways, turning left and right, trying to find the stairs, it seems like we're in the freaking Labyrinth. But then again, I have never had to navigate my way through it's hallways in the dark.

We reach a hallway that has a faint light at the end of it. I stop suddenly, and so does Freddie. _That must be the stairs,_ I think to myself. I begin running again and again, Freddie follows hot on my heels. What? Did I just say that? Ugh I hate heels. They are disgusting. I remember when Carly forced me to be more girlier and I had to wear heels to school and-What? Oh sorry, I'm getting off topic here.

When Freddie and me get to the stairs, we can hear the chatter of the people at the bottom. But more importantly, we can see again. I see a large group of students standing around the entrance, roaming the halls with friends and opening and closing their lockers. I see Carly, Gibby, and Megan standing next to a long table that you would expect to see on America Sings.

"Why...What's...." I try, but I can't even find the correct wording for the befuddlement I feel.

"I have no idea." Freddie says, obviously just as confused as I am. Carly turns around when whoever she's talking to points us out, and gestures for us to join them.

"Hey guy!" She pulls us both into a rushed hug. "Oh my goodness I can't believe you guys _actually_ pulled it off!" I grin at her and then turn to Freddie, because for the first time since we got into that elevator, I realize, we _did_ do it. And you know what? It felt really, _really_ good. Freddie blushed, embarrassed as attention we were getting from the small group of people who had gathered around us. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, befuddled, I looked at Freddie alarmed, but when he looked behind me and smiled, I calmed. I turned around to see Megan.

"Sam Puckett," Megan said, using a serious tone of voice. "I have always looked up to you ever since you taught me how to get to the fire extinguisher without breaking any glass Freshman year." This get's a few people to chortle behind us. whoa did you catch that? Haha. I said chortle.

"But now that you have pulled one of _the greatest pranks in years,_" She emphisises the greatest prank in years part. "Not only do I look up to you, not _only_ do I see you as the best worst influence I could ever have, but I accolade you." I stared at her with a marveled look. Megan looks back at me offended. "Mm hmm! That's right! I used a vocabulary word!" I shake my head and giggle at Megan's odd but flattering speech.

"You're such an idiot." I say and hug her again. Megan has always been one of my favorite people. I mean, sure Carly's my best friend. Everybody know's that. But everyone also know's Carly and me are polar opposites. Megan, however, is like a mini me. Despite the fact that she's taller then I am...

As the crowd got bigger, the more questions were asked. _Do you think you're gonna get expelled? Was it scary? Was it exhilarating? Was it easy? Was it hard?_ It was like one of those game shows where they ask you a question and you only have 30 seconds to answer it before the next question comes along. But I'm not complaining? I mean, the people want answers. Who am _I_ to hide them from them?

"Wait, wait, wait, Sam. How did you know where the find the electricity thingie? Did you just have like, a vision and BAM you were shutting down the schools power?" Gibby asked me. I turned to him, forgetting he was there in all the commotion.

"Oh. Psh. No. Luckily, I had my handy dandy...TECH NERD!" I said, side-hugging Freddie causing him to blush a little. To my dismay, all of a sudden some of the people around us started to woo. This causes me to blush also, Freddie to blush even deeper, and the both of us to slide away from each other at the same time, waving our hands and trying our best to convince our small audience otherwise.

"I have a question." I hear a much deeper voice say, but I can't find the face to match. "What do you think principal Franklin's going to do about it?"

"Oh. I'm not worried about-" I stop. I see the question asker step around some terrified students and look down at me with a look of pure disappointment.

"Principal Franklin..." I say, beacause I can't think of anything else. Everyone stares in silence.

"You know, I always wondered if anyone was gonna be 'bad' enough to pull this prank that has been pulled so long ago. I guess that someone is you Miss Puckett." I swallow. I think back to when Freddie asked me about us getting in trouble, and how I brushed the thought off my shoulder as nothing to sneeze about. Now, I'm not so sure. I've done plenty of minor things that get me detention and other things that don't _really_ make a difference. But this is pretty big. It affected the entire school. And I'm not so sure Mr. Franklin is going to go easy on me this time.

"I want to know who was included in this _malice_ this instant." Principal Franklin orders. Silence. I look at Freddie, who after getting one glance at me, sighs and steps up to Mr. Franklin.

"Sir. I know who was participating in this...well I wouldn't exactly call it malice, I mean legally _malice_ is-"

"Get on with it boy!" Mr. Franklin yells, startling some of our peers.

"Right." Sigh. "Mr. Franklin I-" Uh oh. I don't know what I'm thinking. What? Oh trust me, you don't wanna know.

"Had nothing to do with it Mr. Franklin." Freddie turns and looks at me like everything I was saying was completely nonsensical. Heck, I don't blame him.

"What are you doing?" He whispers. I shush him.

"It was all me. I had someone send me the map of the school and the way to the electrical thing. So, do with me what you want." I say, breathing heavy. I'm not sure why I'm doing this. I mean, if Principal Franklin knows Freddie was involved, he gets expelled or suspended or whatever, it goes on his permanent record, his chances at going to a high quality college on a scholarship are ruined. He's miserable. I'm ecstatic. At least, that's how it _should_ be. But it's not. Because I have no intention of making Freddie miserable anymore. Even worse, I'm actually trying to protect him.

Mr. Franklin eyeballs Freddie. "Are you sure that's what you were going to say Mr. Benson?" Freddie shoots a look at me and I read what he's thinking instantly.

_Why are you doing this? You're gonna get in so much trouble!_ He asks me silently.

_So what? _I _don't plan on going to Harvard,_ you _do._ I answer him, hoping he understands me.

_I thought we were in this together._ He says. I'm not sure _why_ I understand him. Hey, I might have it all wrong. He could be asking me for a piece of pie for all I know. But that's highly unlikely.

"We still are." I accidentally say out loud.

"What?" Mr. Franklin asks. He looks at Freddie with a sternness I could never manage. "Mr. Benson were you a participant in this or weren't you?" He asks for a final time. Freddie looks at me and I smile at him, telling him it's okay. He smiles back, but the smile disappears almost as quickly as it appeared. Then he looks down at his shoes. And finally, he shakes his head no. Mr. Franklin sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Alright then. I guess it's just me and you kid." He says to me. I smile at him.

"I guess so P. Frank." He doesn't laugh.

"To my office, Sam." He sounds so serious that I stop smiling. I was right about one thing. He's _so_ not going easy on me this time. And for the first time that I'm about to walk into Mr. Franklin's office, I'm terrified. Just as we are leaving the scene, a voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"You uh, might wanna stick around Mr. F. The best part of the show is coming up pretty soon." Reubin says, and I cringe at the sound of his voice.

* * *

**Okay okay okay. Before you get all pissed and go WTF?!?!?!?! I know. It's a cliffhanger. AGAIN. But this chapter is like, really long and...well....I'M JUST TIRED AH WRITIN' IT, ALRIIGHT? That was supposed to be said in a southern accent. But you can't hear me yelling it, so like, you should say it in your head with a southern accent. Yes I want you to GO BACK and re read it with a southern accent. If it sounds stupid in your head, say it out LOUD with a southern accent. I guarantee you that you will laugh. And if you don't... _no guarantees..._**

**Anyways. Please please review. I know I got a good few of people who are reading this but are just much to lazy to review. If you're reading this, keep in mind I'm working on the next chapter. Now, that doesn't necessarily mean it's going to be posted the next day. I try to leave at least a two day limit anyways. But Yeah. I know I take years to update. But I'm busy though I swear! You might read a lot of fanfics and people are like "oh I'm so busy that's why I haven't updated" But your thinking YEAH RIGHTT. But no. I really am. I get to much homework these days. And then, to add to that, I'm in drama now. So I have to practice my stuff. Even thought our first performance isn't one with words, it's just a Human Video. But still, walking on stage trying to impersonate and drunk/tipsy person for a whole 15 seconds is pertty hard. And I have to be on QUE. Pheww. A lot of hard work man. So ENJOY THIS CHAPTER instead of hating me because you're not able to read the next one. Life is so much easier that way:)**


	16. Everybody's A Critic

**Okay. Been a while since I updated but I have written *counts* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5? I think 5 other stories while I've been neglecting you guys. So, I'm not completely lazy, am I? Hmm. Well. I encourage you to read my other fanfics while you're waiting for me to update, time fillers. Okay, well, here's the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

* * *

FPOV

The entire crowd of kids and Mr. Franklin turned to see who had said it. I knew already, of course, that it was Reubin. I glanced at Sam, who upon seeing his face, had a chill. Only a slight one. I couldn't decide whether it was out of nervousness or out of anger.

Reubin turned his head towards Carly, Megan, and Gibby at the judge table.

"Do I get a chance to pull _my_ prank now? Or do you have something you would like to do first?" He asked Carly.

"Ugh," She said giving him a once over, then went to stand on the other side of Megan, so Gibby was in front of her, and not Carly. Megan turned to her anxiously, not expecting her to put her in the spotlight. Everyone stared at her now, waiting for an answer. I saw her side glanced at me, then at Sam. Then, she nodded vigorously, her curls bouncing up and down.

"Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a _real_ prank to tell." Out of his jacket pocket he retrieved a small, green and white walkie talkie. "Hit it Justin." He said into it.

"Rodger that." The small device scratchily replied to him. Reubin stuffed the walkie talkie back into his jacket pocket and smirked at Sam, who's expression I couldn't decipher.

_... before anybody's knowing our name ..._

_They got all the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down_

A loud stream of music suddenly filled the hallways through the loudspeaker. Everyone quickly covered their ears and winced at the unexpected outburst.

_We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces _

_So yeah, we're going down_

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going. Yeah, we're going down_

"Hellooo Ridgway High school!" Slowly, people began to unglue their hands from their heads, contemplating whether or not Reubin was worth listening to. I glanced at Sam, wondering what her thoughts were on all this. "It's Reubin Ross here, if you didn't already know." He said with a chuckle. Whispered conversations started in the crowd as he continued.

"That music that was just playing? That was One Republic. Pretty good, ay? Who doesn't love One Republic? Ohh, I know a better song." Soon, the All-American Rejects hit song _Gives You Hell_ was blasting through the loudspeakers.

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

"Now that is a great song. Speaking of rejects, anyone know any? I sure do. In fact, there were a couple of rejects I used to know." I could already tell where this was going. I glanced at Sam, who was still looking at the ground blankly. What was with her?

"Now, their names? Not important. Mostly because no one cares. Let's just say they were, Lenny and Pam. Now these two, whooh! They were somethin'. First off, Lenny was such a dork. Everyone knew it and even if he denied it, so did he. But being a dork isn't really hurting anyone. It was Pam who really makes you mad. She bullied innocent children her entire life, without even as much as once person telling her to back down. She was one of those chicks who thought they were so freaking badass that they adressed to themselves in third person.

"But hey, I'm not one to judge. In fact, a fiesty girl is my kind of girl. I admit I used to have a _thing_ for Pam but ... I quickly came to my senses.

_You never seem so tense, love_

_Never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

"Then, to top it all off, Lenny and Pam? They totally had the hots for each other. I mean, how pathetic is that? Not to mention cliche? Anyway, this Freddie guy-Oops. I meant Lenny... Oh well. Might as well say their real names, like I said, no one cares right?"

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_hope it gives you hell_

"Wondering who Pam is? If you all know Freddie then you can probably take a wild guess." Some people who already knew me and Sam pretty well glanced at us with sympathy.

"Sam. Sam Puckett. Yes, _that_ Sam Puckett. Or maybe as she would prefer it, _The_ Sam Puckett. Psh. It's funny how she loves herself, twenty times more then everyone else loves her." At that, Sam finally looked up at me. Happy that she did, I smiled at her. But my smile soon vanished when I saw the hurt expression resting on her face. I saw water start to fill her eyes, and I felt a sting of pain just seeing it.

"You know, I think there's a word for that. Ugh, what is it again? Conceited? Self absorbed? Lame? YES. I think it's the last one." Some people in the small crowd 'oh'd' at the sound of Reubin's hurtful words. Sam looked up at me, her eyes crying for help. I walked over to where she was and did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. _I'm here for you. It's gonna be okay._ I soothed her silently.

"The thing I love the most about this girl is her perseverance. Even though she always fails, she doesn't care. She keeps on moving. Problem is, she thinks she's the hottest thing on Earth like she had been baked in God's oven or something. I remember once she called me a poser. Um, hello? Has she looked in the mirror lately? I mean, we all know she's not pretty enough to fit in with the girls she hangs out with, all of us but her of course." I felt Sam squeeze my hand harder. I squeezed back. When I looked down at her bowed head, I couldn't see her face because her hair was shielding it. But I saw a small drop of water come from her face and land on the floor.

"Then theirs her aggressiveness. She hit's so hard, it makes me question her gender sometimes. Am I right? No girl on this planet should be able to cause as much physical pain as that girl can." Even louder 'oohh's' came from the people surrounding us. I heard Sam sniffle. Reubin was a dead man walking.

"And worst of all-" There was a loud screech and everyone reached for their ears again. Everyone except Sam. "Attention, attention students. Teachers included. Please excuse the previous announcement, I repeat, please excuse the previous announcement. Just some foolish students pulling a prank. Please quickly and quietly return to your classrooms and proceed with the school day." Then it was silent.

"Aww, come on! That was the best part!" Reubin whined, and everyone stared at him. Then quickly and quietly, they started to disperse, returning to their classrooms.

"Now, if your quite finished. Mr. Ross. Ms. Puckett. And Mr. Benson. My office." Mr. Franklin started to leave and the three of us followed until someone stopped us in our tracks.

"Wait. Mr. Franklin sir. If we could just ... If we could just do something really quickly. Then you can suspend them or give them detention or expel them or whatever." Said Megan, surprising everyone, especially Sam. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned around, happy to see that the show wasn't over yet. Megan turned to Carly and Gibby.

"Judges? It's time to choose your person(s)." Gibby, Carly, and Megan sat down at their judging table and began to write little notes down on small papers while the huge group of students stared in silence. After a short while, the three of them then exchanged glances and nodded toward each other. Finally, Megan looked up at Reubin.

"Reubin. Please state your prank, prank purpose, and what you think your prank impact was." She ordered, reminding me of a bailiff in a courtroom.

"Uhh, well my prank was something about an intercom I guess. It's purpose was pure sabotage and I think it did exactly what it was meant to." Reubin smirked at me and I glared back at him. Man, he was such a jerk. Two weeks ago, I would have never guessed it possible. Now, I'm not a bit surprised.

"Mm hmm. Gibby?" Megan turned to him and he looked down at his notes hesitantly.

"Reubin, I think your prank was dumber then a bird feeder walking the road less traveled." Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. When he looked around at everyone's expressions, he clarified himself. "It was stupid. And mean. And totally _too far._" The audience nodded in agreement and small side conversations sprouted.

Megan nodded and turned to Carly. "Carls?"

Carly cleared her throat. Then she looked at me nervously. I nodded at her, letting her know I was okay with whatever she was going to say. I just hope it's bad for Reubin.

"Well, I ..." She trailed off as people anxiously waited for her answer. "I thought that it was ... well thought out. Looks like you put, an immense amount of hard work into it and we can't ignore that. But, I also think that it was very hurtful. I mean, this prank off was a competition yes, but it was supposed to be fun, entertaining. Something all of us could look back on at our 12th Reunion and laugh about. Not something we would spend weeks trying to forget." Carly looked up at Reubin and met his eyes. "I admire your commitment to the prank, but I don't appreciate your approach or your tactics."

"My turn!" Megan said happily, interrupting the serious mood with her exited one. "Reubin," She sighed. "8 days ago, I didn't even know what your last name was. 7 days ago, I didn't really know your story, but I thought you were cool enough for me to try and get to know you. Now, I can't believe what I'm seeing. Or hearing, in this case. Reubin I thought you were such a nice guy, so shy and cute and well, innocent. All of that has changed in my eyes now. You are no longer vulnerable and for this reason, I don't hesitate to insult you or hurt your feelings because you have hurt the feelings of two people who are extremely close to my heart. So, with all that said. Reubin? You suck balls."

The girls laughed and the guys ooh'd. Laughing myself, I looked at Sam to see what she thought of Megan's review. But she was still staring at her shoes.

"Now, it's time to review Sam's prank. Carly?" There was a long silence. Like the kind that happens in movies, when everyone's looking around, waiting for someone to say something. It was so quiet, you could hear the clock ticking.

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Sam," Carly started. _Tick. Tock._"First of all, I'd like to just say that my review for Sam's prank is completely unbiased and I'm judging her based on her prank, not on our relationship."

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

I felt Sam squeeze my hand again. I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting Carly's answer.

"So, with all that being said, I'd just like to say. Well done, Sam. Well done. Oh, you too Freddie." My eyes shot open and I looked at Carly, who was grinning at me and Sam. "You guys did something I never thought possible. You thought outside the box and you pissed off a lot of teachers. I'm proud to call you my best friends." The crowd aww'ed at Carly's little speech and the three of us grinned at each other. Well, me and Carly at least. Sam only nodded, then looked on to the next judge, looking at Gibby.

"Aww!" Megan aww'ed. "Gibby?"

"Sam, you've caused me physical, mental, and emotional pain since the day I met you. And yet, you cease to amaze me. A job well done you too. I've enjoyed myself and, as an added bonus, I got out of a Spanish test!" We all clapped, not really knowing what else to do, and Gibby gratefully nodded at everyone, as if he had just won an award when it was really Sam and I who were trying to win here.

Then, all eyes landed on Megan. It was all up down to her now. "Sam, Freddie. There is an exceptionally great amount of adjectives I could use just to explain not only your prank, but your courage and diligence. But there's really only one word that dominates over all the others. To sum it up in one word? Epic." The crowd laughed, followed by a cheer but when Megan stood up, the hallway hushed.

"Okay. Now, we have to choose our winners." There were whispers all through the crowd and everyone exchanged glances. I locked eyes with Carly. She smiled hopefully at me.

"I vote yes for Sam. No for Reubin. Sorry buddy, I just wasn't feeling it." Megan apologized to him. He looked at her with squinted eyes, tiny little slits.

"Yes for Reubin. No for Sam." Carly said, stunning everyone, including Mr. Franklin, who gasped the loudest of even the most dramatic girls. I looked at Sam, she looked up at me. I was actually worried, and I could tell just by looking in her eyes she was too. I guess it was possible. We could very easily lose this prank off.

"I vote," Gibby started. Everyone leaned in expectantly while he played with his pencil.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick-_

"No Reubin. Yes Sam." It was like the world was holding their breath under water and finally came up for air. People high fived, even Mr. Franklin, and I reached over to hug Sam, who's expression read ASTONISHED.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her with pure sincerity.

"I .... I .... we .... " She stuttered quietly.

"We did it." I whispered, and squeezed her tight.

"Oh, whatever! This wasn't even a prank off! It was a popularity contest!" Sam and I departed and I looked at Reubin. Could he really be serious?

"Dude, just admit that you lost and quit bein' a sore loser!"

"Ohh!" Said the crowd. "You need some ice for that burn?" Teases surprisingly, Mr. Franklin. Reubin stepped closer to me and squared up.

"You think you're so big and bad because you assist a prankster in pulling a sorry excuse for a prank?" He challanges.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"You think because you put on some black clothes, a leather jacket and more then too much Guyliner on that I'm supposed to suddenly be afraid of you?"

"OHHHH!"

"Because let me just tell you, that's not how it works in this school, and that's not how it works in this world." I gave him a once over, then, me being the bigger person, backed down.

"So," Mr. Franklin says, and everyone grows quiet again. "I assume you _we're_ apart of this Mr. Benson?" I looked at the multiple eyes staring at me, shrugged, and nodded my head.

"Yeah. I guess I was."

People patted me on the back and Mr. Franklin put his hand out, guiding Sam, Reubin and I to his office. Finally. I looked back once, to see people laughing and high fiving again. I take in this whole day, this whole experience. And I notice that not once since Reubin showed up, has Sam said a word. Then I notice something else, Sam isn't walking. I look back to see her staring at Reubin, and him doing the same. Then, she perambulates up to him, everyone thinking it's over now, Sam's going to enflict so much pain on him, not giving any mercy. But instead, she takes his hand ... and shakes it. Then she turns around and walks past me, past Mr. Franklin, and into his office. Not knowing what else to do, me and Reubin exchange glances, then follow.

* * *

**Yeeah Yeeah! I'm done with that, finally. Currently finished with the next chapter AS YOU READ so don't fret. Anyone else glad this story is almost done? Anyone? Anyone? Okay, I'm done talking now. I have nothing else to say. WAIT! YES I DO!: Review. Okay, NOW I have nothing else to say(:**


	17. Just Don't Worry About It, Okay?

**So what's up peoples? Okay. Lotta crap going on right now... I know, I know. Your probably thinking: HERE WE GO AGAIN! But it's not like that. Oh and I guess I should just clear it up, since it was kind of on my mind and it sort of made me laugh. I got accused in a review of "hating" on Sam. I was really surprised because if anyone knows me, they know I love iCarly solely because of Sam, Seddie, and Spencer. Total and complete offence to Carly:) Anyway, I think the confusion showed up with my whole "Carly got invited to the party but I didn't" thing in one of my chapters. Well, firstly, it's based on fiction, not the real iCarly. Second, it's part of the plot and how Sam was feeling. It's supposed to show a little more side of the character (in my story at least) and give you an idea of her feelings and emotions. Not meant to mean no one likes Sam or wants to invite her to their 4th grade parties. All cleared up? Good. Now we may start the story.**

* * *

RPOV

So I was pissed. Like, mega, crazy, extremely, unforgivably, amazingly, hugely, really, really, really, very pissed. Why? Because I _break_ my _back_ trying to think of a prank to pull, work my _butt_ off pulling it, pull an unlimited amount of strings to get it played on the loudspeaker... The list is endless. And what I get are some sensitive losers telling me I went "too far?" Who do they think they are, anyway? Well, yeah, they're the judges. But, who even elected them judges? Huh, what am I saying. Megan: Sam and Freddie's friend. Gibby: Sam and Freddie's friend. Carly: Sam and Freddie's _best_ friend. Why am I not surprised? The judges should be someone who doesn't know Sam, Freddie, or even me. Now, _that_ would be fair judging. They were totally biased. There's no doubt about it. They were probably bribed by Sam or guilted into voting for them by Freddie. Although Carly voting for me and not Sam? What was that all about?

Whatever. I should have took advantage of that. Gosh, I hate myself for not. Duh! Gibby! We're friends, he would have voted for me if I had asked him to. Wait a second. No! He's my friend I shouldn't even _have_ to ask him. He should just vote for me regardless! What's wrong with him, why would he-Oh... wait. Mr. Howard's car. I totally spaced about that.

"Yeah, well, frankly? I don't blame him." Freddie mumbles unasked for. Which makes me figure out I was talking out loud.

"What?" I asked him, both surprised and angered.

"I don't blame him for not voting for you. Your obviously not a real friend to him, how can you expect him to be one to you?" He shrugged like that was that, like it was so simple. But it wasn't. It _so_ wasn't.

"Oh, right, and uhh, who asked you?" I said sarcastically.

"No one did, they didn't have to. We live in a free country where you can _speak_ without being _spoken to?_" He spoke slowly like I was a freakin' little kid. Who does he think he is?

"Who do you think you are, kid?"

"Ha! Kid? Watch me be older than you. And I _think_ I'm Freddie Benson, thank you very much. At least I was last time I checked." He crossed his arms like he was superior to me or something. Oh heck no.

"Wow. Wow. It's...It's actually kind of sad." I said, shaking my head.

"...What?" Freddie asked uncomfortably, wondering what I was talking about.

"You think just because you have Sam and I used to _kind of _ like her, your so much better then I am, don't you?" He stared at me blankly for like, a full 3 minutes. Then all of a sudden, he started laughing.

"What? _That's_ why you think _I_ think I'm superior to you? For _that_ reason?" He fell into a fit of laughter, causing Mr. Franklin to shush the both of us.

"Yeah, _that's _why I think I'm better then you. Cuz that's the _only_ reason there could be, right Reubin?" I was fuming by that point and so was Mr. Franklin.

"Would the both of you please be quiet?! I'm trying to punish the three of you but you are-"

"Dude, 1.) You're totally jealous. 2.) I don't even have Sam, which just magnify's your obvious jealousness. and 3.) Look, just because Sam isn't _completely _repulsed by me, doesn't mean you have to take it _out_ on me." After that? It was over. We yelled and argued and spat colorful words at each other until Mr. Franklin had to get out of his chair and break us up before we started getting violent. All the while, Sam's just sitting there, staring out the window. Not that I was ... watching her ... or anything.

"LOOK YOU TWO! IF YOU CAN'T BEHAVE, YOU WILL BOTH HAVE MUCH WORSE PUNISHMENT THEN YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE BEFORE! SO BAD, YOU ARE GOING TO BEG ME FOR DETENTION!" That's when we both got quiet. I looked at Freddie, he looked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Immature," He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Alright... thank you." Mr. Franklin returned to his seat. "Now, you three have caused quiet a ruckus in school today. Care to explain why?" All three of us stared at him with blank expressions. What? _I _wasn't going to snitch. I mean, maybe the _old_ me would have. But the old me isn't _me_ anymore.

"Anyone? Anyone?" Silence. "Alright then. Since no one wants to fess up, I guess I'm going to have to call each and every one of your parents and see what punishment they feel would be best-"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Freddie jumped out of his seat and got on his hands and knees. "Please don't call my mom, she'll kill me! She'll ... she'll ... she'll kick me out of the house! I'll be living on the streets begging for change!" I chuckled and when I didn't try to hide it, Freddie glared at me.

"You want to tell me why you three pulled this whole incident today, Mr. Benson?" Freddie looked at me, then at Sam, then at Mr. Franklin again. He sighed and stood to his feet.

"Wel-"

"I'll tell you," Sam said, surprising everyone. "I mean, I'll tell you what really happened, not what Freddie was about to make up."

"Huh?" Mr. Franklin stared at Freddie. Freddie saw Sam look at him with wide eyes, signaling him to play along. "I-I-I mean uhh. Huh? You don't want me to use the story we practiced?" He said, fake questioning. Sam shook her head.

"Nope. If it's okay Mr. Franklin, I would like to tell you what really happened," She quickly looked at me, then back at our principal. "But ... not with them in here." Mr. Franklin nodded, then asked us to step outside. When the door slammed shut, Freddie rushed to the door and put his ear on it.

"Dang it," He said, stomping his foot on the ground. "Sound proof doors."

"...What do you think she's gonna tell him?" I asked him, really wondering. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. I ... I don't know." He said, shaking his head.

"You ... think she's gonna rat us out?"

"What? No! And ... and how could she? We've already been caught! But I know what you mean, and no. She won't. Sam is a lot of things, but she's no snitch." There was a long awkward silence that seemed like it went on for eternity. Then, the secretary walked between me and Reubin and opened Mr. Franklin's door, allowing us to hear Sam finish up her sentence.

"... And if they tell you any other story then that it's because we made a pact not to sell each other out." She trailed off when the secretary walked in. I stole a glance at her and she stared at me back. And man, was it weird. It was like she was staring into my soul, reading my mind. I felt chills run down my back as the door slowly shut.

"Whoa." I murmured to myself.

"What?" Freddie asked me curious.

"What? Oh, nothing...nothing." This time when the secretary returned, Sam was right behind her. She stopped just between me and Freddie. Freddie looked at her with a questioning look, and she winked back at him. I felt the smallest bit of jealousy spark inside of me. I looked to the ground and quickly dismissed the feeling. Then Sam left the office area, down the hallway.

"Mr. Benson, Mr. Ross, please return to my office." Mr. Franklin said to us through his open door. We walked in and sat down in the two chairs provided.

"Now. Your friend, or not your friend or whatever, Sam, has took it upon herself by telling me it was her idea to do this whole 'Prank Off' and that you two were pressured into participating. Now, do either of you have any objections to that?" He looked at both of us. Well, sounds good to me. I mean, what it sounds like is that Sam takes the blame. I'm cool with that, I mean, she always get's in trouble, what's one more time?

"Nope. Not at all." I said sure of myself. Mr. Franklin nodded then looked at Freddie. He looked uneasy and confused. I looked at him, wondering what was taking him so long. I cleared my throat obnoxiously loud, but he just stared straight ahead.

"Mr. Benson?" Mr. Franklin asked again. He looked at him with a serious expression.

"Yes ... sir." He said simply. Mr. Franklin sighed.

"My question was-"

"I _know_ what your question was. And my answer was _yes_." I looked at Mr. Franklin wide eyed who looked at me confused.

"And what exactly would they be?" He asked Freddie. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"I have an objection to Sam's story, because it's a lie. Sam didn't force me to do anything, it was my will and choice to participate in the Prank Off. Actually sir, it was my idea entirely." He said firmly. What? What was he doing? Did he not see Sam signal him to 'go along with it?' What kind of idiot would-

"Now, I find that hard to believe, because Sam told me if you had a different story, you would be lying. And, to add to that, Reubin here doesn't object to her story." Mr. Franklin challenges Freddie. He thinks Freddie's lying, and I can tell. But he's not actually, now that I think about it...

"That's because Sam tried to take the blame for this because she know's I'm going to get in a lot of trouble and well, I don't know why she's taking the blame for Reubin. What I do know is that if anything, it was _me_ who pressured _Sam_ into participating in the Prank Off, not the other way around. And Reubin is a witness to that." They both turned to me and I felt my face start to burn. What was a I supposed to do? I didn't know. Freddie was messing everything up. Darn him and his stupid loyalty.

"Uhh ... yeah. He did. Sorry for lying about it Mr. Franklin ... I was just uhh ... confused." Freddie turned to Mr. Franklin, waiting for his reaction. I didn't know if this meant I was getting in trouble, but I guessed that putting inappropriate things over the loudspeaker won't go unpunished. Mr. Franklin sighed, then he picked up some papers that were in front of him on his desk, placed them into a manila folder, then set it aside.

"Alright you two. Here's what I'm going to do. Reubin, since you were somehow forced into participating in this, you will receive one month of mandatory after school detention."

"Yes! Thank you Mr. Franklin, thank you so much!" I did a little happy dance but stopped when I noticed Mr. Franklin staring at me. Why was I dancing? Well, sure, a month of detention sucks pretty badly, but that only means Sam and Freddie's punishment must be way worse. I then looked at Freddie, who was looking really nervous and uneasy again.

"Freddie, because you were the base of the operation, I am going to have to suspend you for the remainder of the week. Sam has also been suspended. Keep in mind that your suspension will cause you to miss the final exams that will go on this week. You will have to make those up the next four weeks over the weekend. And, when you return from your suspension, you both will also have mandatory detention for a month. You may collect your things from your locker now. We will call your mother to come pick you up."

"Yes Mr. Franklin sir. Thank you." He murmured hanging his head before rising up from his seat and exiting Mr. Franklin's office. Although I hate to admit it, I felt bad for the guy. I mean, I was part of it too. Maybe if I had told Mr. Franklin I helped, he would have gone a little bit easier on him.

"Mr. Ross?" I turned to him, caught off guard by his quick change of subject. "You may leave now. Don't forget to stay for detention today after school." I nodded and quickly ran out of his office. Hey, I said I felt bad for him. That doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it. What am I, his _friend_? Please. Never have been, never will be.

* * *

SPOV

When Freddie showed up at my locker, I was surprisingly, unsurprised. After putting my last book into my backpack, I turned and looked at Freddie, who was leaning on the row of lockers, staring down the empty hallway.

"Freddie..." I whispered. I didn't know what to say. Why was he there? I could take a wild guess. He probably told Mr. Franklin he was part of it and got himself suspended too. But why?

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. It's done. Over. In the past. So, don't worry about it, okay? Let's just forget any of this ever happened." He sighed and turned to me, and I looked at him confused. For a split second, I was scared. Scared that he wasn't only talking about the Prank Off. Worried that he wasn't only talking about getting suspended or him telling Mr. Franklin it was his idea. Terrified that by _over. In the past. _ he meant everything that happened, at Carly's house, in class, in the Janitor Equipment Room thingie, that all of that didn't matter anymore. I was also afraid to say anything about it, because I didn't even know how he felt about it all. Maybe it was nothing to him at all, and I'm just reading into things too much? God, I hope not. My _God_, I hope not.

"Right..." I zip my backpack, angered that I don't understand what Freddie's saying and angered that I won't ask. "Then I guess I'll just go wait for my mom then."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second," Freddie grabbed my arm, keeping me from leaving. "What's with the hostile attitude?"

"Let go of me Freddie." I say impatiently. Why was he doing this to me? I was already confused enough, now he was trying to mess with my emotions by telling me to forget everything ever happened or something?

"Wait, Sam, I'm trying to talk to you here!" I spun around and glared at Freddie. It seemed so much like how things used to be that it gave me chills. There was some major De Ja Vu going on and even Freddie felt it. I shook off the feeling and squared up to Freddie. I wasn't going to let him mess with me anymore.

"Well, frankly Freddie? I don't want to talk to _you."_ He looked to his side as if their was someone to explain to him what I was talking about, because he sure didn't know.

"What? Sam, I just got myself in a whole lotta crap for _you_, crap that's not only going to get me grounded, but also affect my permanent record, and you're standing here accusing me of irrelevant things that I don't even know where they're coming from-"

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" I said to him, only to get a disbelieving look in return.

"What?" He said, totally confused.

"You're... You're saying things and doing things, acting like you are so that I can get my hopes up. Suddenly think that maybe something could go on, _something_ could happen between us. Then you rip the thought right from under me, without even as much as a warning? What is wrong with you? You're a ... You're a jerk! And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you. I just don't have any heart left for you to break, sorry."

"Sam, you _know _that's not true! I already told you I care about you, a lot!" I heard a honk and looked out the entrance doors to see my moms car. I looked back at a pleading Freddie.

"Hey, maybe you're telling the truth. I don't know. But I'm sorry Freddie, I can't take anymore chances. I just_ can't_." Tears started to sting my eyes and I tried to shake them away, with no avail.

"Sam ... " Freddie said one last time, reaching over to touch my face.

"I gotta go." I said looking at the ground. Then I turned around and walked out of the doors.

* * *

**So ... how's it goin'? Haha jk jk. JK!! GOSH. Okay. So, I'm almost done! Yay! And um, yeahh. Am really glad I am, and sorry again for leaving the story for about 4 months. I was just, i thought it was like, not good enough to continue. But it has become my second baby. Well, actually more like my 8th baby but whatever. Review please (:**

**Oh, funny story. Is anybody friends with iCarly on facebook? Well, I am. And when iSaved Your Life was still being advertised, the facebook page updated some pictures and stuff. One of them was like, Carly holding some cupcakes for Freddie I guess. And the caption was "Mmmm! Smells like Creddie!" or something stupid like that. There were like, 256 comments on it and like 80% of them were "You spelled Freddie wrong." And at first I was like, what the heck are these people talking about?!?! Then I thought about it. Freddie, Creddie. OHHH. DUHH! Wait .... DUHH?!?! Then I laughed really hard at those people and myself. Really? How can you be a devoted iCarly lover and not even know the couple names? YOU CAN'T. Haha. And then the other 15% were like BOO! SEDDIE IS BETTER! then the last 5% Were the Oh So Suckish Creddiers. But really, That just goes to show that most people that watch iCarly don't really know iCarly. At least, not like us(: Okay. That's the end of my excessively long rant. **


	18. Weird talkin', Funny looking Reubin

**I think this is where it's going to end, but I'm not sure. Hmm... I will have to think about it. Nope, probably not.**

**Oh and just one thing, I would just like to say thank you to pigwigz for commenting almost every chapter:) Just know I replied to 95% of those reviews. If reviews are worth reading, I like to reply to them. That's having courtesy. If it wasn't for their reviews, not many people would read my stories because it has too little reviews. SO, replying to the people who make you famous is a good idea, know that. Know that.**

**I do not own iCarly. **

**

* * *

**FPOV

I feel like poop. Like smelly, nasty, lumpy, squishy, ugly poop. Sam hates me. And I have no idea why. But she does, and now I do too. I did something. Something really bad. I must have. Because now she won't talk to me or answer my calls or my texts or anything. I've gone to her house like, a million times and her mom keeps telling me "she's not home" but somehow I don't believe her. Especially because she's _not_ at Carly's and not at Groovy Smoothie and well, that's all the places I can think of _besides_ her house. And if she is home, she must be _really_ angry. Because it's definitely not like Sam to stay in her house for longer then 2 hours. Not with that woman living there with her...

And the worst part? I'm extremely bored. I mean, I'm home right now, Carly's at school, everyone else is at school, Spencer's off getting into some crazy shenanigans I presume, considering their door's locked, and my mom is out getting dry cleaning. Yes, I am so bored I am willing to resort to hanging out with my mom. She's really not that bad once you get to know her .... okay, I'm LYING.

Well, at least I know what I _should_ be doing. I should probably be trying to figure out why Sam's mad at me, that way I can fix it. Whatever _it_ may be. The thing is, I don't want to think about why she's mad at me, because I don't _want_ her to be mad at me. And thinking about it is only going to remind me that she's mad at me (not that I could forget). I feel torn. And not just in two. Torn like, into a million little pieces, torn.

Why should she even be mad at me? I mean, if anything, I should be the one who's mad at her! I'm grounded, if you didn't already guess that. My mom totally went off on me when Mr. Franklin called and now I have no TV, house phone, or computer privileges. I can only leave the house for 4 hours a day, and she calls me after each hour.

And now, I have this _huge_ demerit on my permanent record that my college will surely not be happy about. Then, because of my suspension, I'm going to miss finals this week, and retake them on Saturday. Which means bye bye weekend plans. Weekends will now be spent studying and taking the test. It's not like I would be able to go anywhere, being grounded and all.

All this. _All_ this. I take all of this crap from Reubin, Mr. Franklin, and my mom. All for Sam. Just so she can be mad at me when it's all over? I did _more_ then "take one for the team". I took like, twenty for the team. And I didn't even get as much as a "Thank you Freddie. You are so very awesome for helping me regardless of the dire consequences."

Carly calls me at around 2:45, and I suspect she's gotten out of school by now. Thank God, it's about time. She asks me where Sam is. I tell her I don't know. She asks me why not. I tell _her_ to tell _me_. She sighs, then hangs up on me. Okay? What is up with the ladies in my life right now? Is it like, Hate Freddie Day or something? Or is it some type of game they are playing?

I just don't understand. I don't understand why Sam is mad at me, I don't understand why Carly hung up on me. I really don't get why Reubin didn't get as bad a punishment as Sam and I. I don't get why I'm so upset about it. Sam, I mean. Why I am even affected by Sam being mad at me, why it even matters. I definitely don't get girls. It's like I don't understand anything anymore, been like that for a while now, actually. Which is what I really don't get, because normally, I'm never this confused, this puzzled. I guess I'm just not normal anymore. Wait, that makes me sound crazy. I am not crazy. That, and few others, are the only things I'm sure of anymore.

* * *

CPOV

So, it's about 3:00 when I figure out Sam is missing. She's not at home, she's not at my house, Freddie hasn't seen her, and I'm sure he's looked everywhere, so I'm at a loss. And yet, for some strange reason, I'm not worried. And for an even stranger reason, I'm not surprised. I decide to text her around 5:00. I wait on the couch, I watch TV, I eat some snackage, I watch some more TV. Nothing. Then, at like, 2:50 in the_ morning_, my phone vibrates. It's Sam. I did text her, didn't I? I don't even remember what I said, but I read her text anyway.

_Yeah. I'm okay. Not feeling 2 hot tho. _

This tells me I asked her where she was. Sounds about right. So, I text her back, asking her to come to my house. I want to talk to her, since there is definitely something wrong.

_Can't. Dn't worry, will C U 2morow._

I text her again, telling her I'm worried despite the fact that she told me not to, because telling me not to only get's me _more_ worried. I get no response. I wait a little longer. Still no response.

I get ready for school the next day. Still no response. I apply my makeup in homeroom, then check my phone, just in case. Still. No. Response. Sure, yesterday I was a little concerned. Now, _now _I was worried.

* * *

SPOV

When my mom asked me why I was crying in the car, I told her it was allergies. When the clerk lady at the drug store who was checking in my eye drops joked about it really being about a boy, I told her I was lesbian. When my mom asked if I was really a lesbian during the drive home from the drug store, I told her I was just kidding. She sighed with relief. Then I told her I was bi. The rest of the way home was silent, just how I like it.

* * *

RPOV

I threw my house keys on the kitchen table when I got home after my mandatory detention. I suspected no one was home, (mom at work, dad at work, Marrissa out somewhere, who know's where she could be). So, I'm sure you would understand my fearsome reaction to finding Sam Puckett sitting in my living room, on my _favorite_ couch.

"Hey stranger." She said sort of quietly. She sounded really ... not normal. I stared at her, confused and a little embarrassed.

"Uhh ... hi ... Sam." She smiled smugly and started playing with the arm rest. What the heck is going on here? Am I being punk'd?

"So ..." I said, looking from left to right, checking for Ashton just in case. " ... What's up?" I said, trying not to be too obvious, but then again, not too subtle.

"Not much, I guess." She shrugged, not looking up from the arm rest. I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Right, that's ... that's cool." There was a long silence that was uncomfortable to me, and may or may not have been to her. I wouldn't be able to tell from her expression.

"Do you guys have anything to eat?"

"So, why are you here?" We both asked our questions at the same time, causing us both to look at each other bemused.

"Uhh, ladies first." I said politely.

"Well, I asked if you had something to eat here. And the reason I'm here is because I have nowhere else to go. That answer your question?" I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or serious, but I nodded anyway. I felt really uncomfortable with her staring at me, like, more then I ever had before. And then she was in my house. On _my _couch. My Video Game Couch. I guess I didn't really mind though ... I mean, not as much as I should have. It was just, weird. . .

"Umm, Reubin? Food?" She looked at me expectantly. I blinked my eyes, snapping out of it.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I started to walk into the kitchen and she followed behind me, like a loyal dog.

"Sorry, it's just that, I left school without eating lunch and I haven't had a thing to eat since breakfast." I went into the fridge and pulled out a soda. Then I went into the cupboard and pulled out some Dorrito's, Lays, and a half eaten bag of Twizzlers. I set them all down on the dining room table in front of her. She stared up at me from her seat blankly.

"Reubin, are you trying to tell me something?" She asked me. I looked at her confused, then looked down at the extremely unhealthy junkfood I set in front of her, then back up to her again. Oh ...

"Oh! What? Oh, no! I wasn't ... I ... I wasn't trying to say ... I didn't mean ... I just didn't know what you wanted to eat so I just, you know, brought out everything we had so you could, like, you know, choose ... and then you ... so I ... I'm sorry." I stutttered and started to grab all the chips and put them back, all very obnoxiously and loud.

"Whoa, whoa! I was just kidding, chillax dude." She said laughing. I sighed with relief and released the chips back onto the table. She opened the bag of Dorrito's and started munching on some chips.

"So, how does it feel? Being a bad kid?" She asked me with her mouth full. I sat in the chair across from her and looked at her, a little taken aback. "All it's cracked up to be?"

I slowly sat down in the chair across from her, staring at the entire time. I wasn't going to let my guard down just yet.

"Are these Salsa Verde? Ugh, that's my favorite." She rolled her eyes with satisfaction and continued stuffing her face with Dorrito's.

"Sam," I looked at my hands, folded on the table. Then I looked back up to her, her mouth covered in cheese, her eyes expectant. I sighed. Darn she was cute. What? We all know I liked her! There's nothing to hide here. "What are you doing here? I mean, I know you had no where else to go but, why would you come here? How did you even get in here?"

She shrugged and licked her fingers. "Back door was open."

"Okay, so that's how you got inside. But why did you _come_." She looked at the tissue box on the table, grabbed a few and wiped her face very slowly. I watched her as she crumpled it up and set it back onto the table, then she met my eyes again, but this time with that haunting look she gave me in Mr. Franklin's office.

"I wanted to talk." She said simply. I looked down at my hands again, not able to bear the menacing eyes.

"You could've called." I said quietly. She sighed loudly.

"Ahh yes. There has been many a time that Gibby has given me your number. There has also been many a time that I have thrown them into the fireplace," She shrugged and mouthed sorry. I looked at her, still unsure about her being in _my_ house.

"Anyway. I wanted to talk in person. I was never one for talking on the phone." She shook her head and picked up her soda can. She then put the top of it up to her mouth, and opened the soda with her two front teeth. I stared at her with astonishment, and she smirked at me and started drinking the soda.

Well, I wasn't going to let her one up me in _my_ house. I stood up, opened the frigde, grabbed a Mountain Dew, and sat back down in my chair. Sam stared at me with amusement, and I looked back at her with daring eyes. I was gonna do it. I might hurt myself, really, really badly, but I was gonna do it. I slowly, for dramatic affect, brought the soda to my mouth, glanced at Sam one last time, then bit down on the little bugger and...

well what happens after that is all kind of a blur.

* * *

SPOV

When Reubin got up to get himself a soda I was already worried. When Reubin pulled out a tooth trying to open that pop can, I was anything but surprised. After he stopped screaming, I got a tissue, wiped up most of the blood, and grabbed an frozen sponge from the freezer. Weird huh? Who freezes sponges?

I walked into the bathroom where Reubin was sitting on the closed toilet with a cotten ball in the place of his missing tooth, cradling the tooth in his right hand.

"It was a good tooth. Facilitated me while I ate. Made my smile just a tad bit lighter..." Oh this was sickening. I sighed and thrusted the sponge in his face.

"Here. Use this." Reubin looked at me with his brown eyes, in that sort of puppy dog kind of way.

"I..." He trailed off, sounding kind of scared. It was kind of amusing, it was like I was his mom, only seconds away from grounding him for life.

"What? You what?" He looked at his hands, then looked back up at me again.

"My hands are full." Okay? Why was he telling _me_?

"Well, what do you want me to do? Hold it there for you?" I asked him sarcastically, yet impatiantly.

"Would you, please?" Really? This kid was serious?

"Umm, you're joking, right?" He looked at me blankly. "You're-you're...You're not serious..."

"Joking? ...Not really..." He looked to the left and right most likely thinking _this is awkward_. Um, yeah, it was _awkward_ because this freak of nature thinks I'm gonna-

"UGH. Fine. But don't tell _anyone_ I did this." I got to my knees and held the sponge to his cheek, he sighed with relief.

"My lips are sealed." He murmured. After about 30 seconds of really uncomfortable, for me at least, silence, I decided to disconnect myself from the scene and get lost in my thoughts. I was imagining Freddie. Sitting on the nurses chair, me on my knees holding the ice pack to his swolen eye. Us talking, laughing. Enjoying each others company. The nice awkwardness of the nurse thinking we were dating. Yes, I said it, nice awkwardness.

I mean, there's two kinds of awkwardness, isn't there? Like, there's the awkwardness you wish you could get out of, then there's that awkwardness you get when... when you first kiss a boy or when you win an award that you didn't expect to win and everyone's clapping for you and you're still like, "Really? _I_ won?"

That good feeling like, like.... "_What's happening right now is really weird, but it's also... kind of nice..._" You get me? Cause it would totally makes ense if you didn't ...

"Sam?" I snapped out of it and looked up at Reubin confused. He must have asked me something.

"Uhh, wha?" I asked, sort of dazed. It was really weird, falling back into the nurses office scene with Freddie.

"I asked you why you were being so nice to me." He looked at me, straight in the eye, even though the question was bound to start another awkward moment.

"Oh ... um. I don't know. You were being nice to me ... I mean as apposed to how you've been treating me the past two weeks." I said, thinking about how much of a jerk Reubin was being and about how in reality, it was all just an act. That boy must be an amazing actor.

"Right. About that. I should ..." He trailed off and looked to the ground again. "I'm sorry...for everything. Really." I nodded my head, satisfied at the least. Well, he seemed pretty sincere about it, and I'm not really one for apologies anyway.

After it was quiet for a little bit, Reubin cleared his throat, but not to clear his throat. He cleared his throat like you do when you want someone to do or say something without openly _saying_ it. I looked at him, pretending not to understand what he was getting at. Then, when I didn't do anything, he gave me a death glare. We stared and stared until my eyes started to water and I couldn't take it anymore. I sighed as I wiped my eyes vigorously. Darn it, time for me to crank my a polo gize.

"Ugh! Okay, fine! I'm sorry, okay! I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of everyone at school and I'm sorry." I said all in one breath, wishing I was anywhere but there.

"And..." Reubin edged, I looked up at him baffled. What else did he want?

"And? ... And I'm sorry for writing a crappy apology letter to you?" I said, shrugging.

"And..."

"And ... I'm sorry for saying all those mean things behind your back..." I said guiltily. His eyes suddenly bulged and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You said mean things behind my back?" He asked. Surprisingly, he was surprised.

"Well, yeah. Of course. I mean, you were so annoying ..." I looked at him as he awkwardly cleared his throat and looked at the ground, trying to pretend he didn't care what I said.

"Ugh ... I mean ... We weren't cool. Like ... Like we are now." I said, and smiled at him as he looked up at me expectantly. What he was expecting, I'm not sure. A kiss or something? Eww, of course not. The beginning of a potential friendship in the future? Maybe so.

"And, now that we're semi-friends, I'm going to help you out." I said, changing the subject happily and putting the frozen sponge back onto his cheek.

"Help me? Help me what?" He asked, his hand still in his mouth.

"Get back to the old Weird talkin', Good grades, funny lookin', Gibby lovin' Reubin again, of course." He looked at me like I was a freak again, which made me laugh. When I got myself together, I sighed and proceeded to explain myself.

"Okay, you've changed. _Everyone_ knows it. And,_ no one_ likes it, not even you. _So_, I'm going to help you get back to your old self, for the sake of you, me, and Ridgway." I smiled at him smugly and he just stared at me like, _This chick must be smokin' something..._

"And how exactly are you going to do that." He asked me, almost sarcastically. _Almost._

"Well, it's not like I'm going to be able to do it by the time I leave. Change takes time. You take one step at a time to get to the place you want to be, and I'm going to help you take those steps. Just think of it like, when you first learned to roller blade. You had somebody hold your hand until you had your balance and then they finally let go." Hmm. That made sense, right? I hope so, or else I kind of look like an idiot. Okay, so I _do_ look like an idiot but I think he get's my point.

"So what's the first step?" He asked, actually taking my idea into consideration. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Gibby's number. I put it on speaker as it started to ring.

"The first step to Reubin-hood, is reuniting with your partner in crime." I said, and passed the phone to him. His eyes grew big and he looked at me as if this was a crazy bad idea. It wasn't though, I was sure of it.

"Hello?" Said Gibby, a tiny bit of noise in the background. "Sam? Hey, I'm at the Groovy Smoothie right now. I hear people are looking for you though maybe you should call-"

"Uhh, no Gibby, actually it's Reubin." He said, taking the phone with the hand that was holding the missing tooth with. Ew. There was a silence on the other line.

"Reubin? What are you ... Where's Sam?! Why do you have her phone?!" Gibby asked, starting to raise his voice. Whoa, seems like_ somebody_ really doesn't want to talk to another _somebody_.

"She's ... She's right here ... You wanna talk to her?" He asked sounding nervous.

"Where are you? Why are you calling me? What's going on here, is this some kind of prank? Dude, if you unwillingly include me in another one of your stupid pranks I swear-" I ripped off a couple sheets of toilet paper and grabbed my saliva covered phone, tired of Gibby's game of Twenty Questions.

"Gibby? Yeah, yeah it's Sam. Look, you wanna go to the movies?" I asked him, no longer on speaker. I looked at Reubin as I heard Gibby yell about not being friends with him anymore and never talking to him again. He looked at me with sad eyes . . . Aww. That's kind of sweet. He missed his best friend.

"Look, Gibby, Reubin's trying to get back to the old him, and he can't be old Reubin if he's not best buddies with Gibby. So chill, this is a peace offering." I waited for his answer quietly and very impatiently. Gosh Gibby, just say yes already! We all know you're going to eventually...

"Fine. I'll meet you guys there. And I'm not paying." He didn't even give me time to agree before hanging up. I rolled my eyes, shrugged, and turned to Reubin who was looking at me, expecting the worst.

"Well?" He asked hesitantly. I looked to the ground as if I was upset, then sighed exasperatedly.

"He said ... " I kept him waiting while he looked at me with nervous, wide eyes. "He'll go to the movies with us."

Reubin sighed with relief and a grin spread across his face. I laughed and then stopped. Here come's the bad news.

"Oh, and he's not paying," Well. Sort of. Reubin stopped smiling and looked at me as if to ask if I was serious. I shrugged bashfully. Huh. So that's what if felt like to be bashful. "Thought I'd just throw that out there while you were still happy..."

Reubin smiled at me and I smiled back. I guess this could work, us being friends.

"Thank you." He said simply. I nodded and smiled even brighter.

"Any time." I said, and walked out of his bathroom toward the kitchen again.

It might not last, but for now, it could work. I only _wish_ I could say the same for me and Freddie. It's kind of been a habit all my life, my wishes never coming true. You get used to it, I guess. I know better now, however. I know not to wish at all.

* * *

**Awww. Kind of a downer but okay. Hahaha, I said this would be last chapter didn't I? Well, next chapter FOR SURE. Like, I don't think I could _think_ of anything else to put. I already have everything set in my head, it's just time for my fingers to do the rest of the work. Hope you enjoyed, OH!!! AND DON'T FORGET!! Review. 8)**

**PS: I figured out why someone thought I hated Sam!!! So in my authers note once, I was explaining why I didn't like Carly's character, and I said, "I hate girly girls like that, which is why I like Sam's character regardless of Seddie" Which is cool, right? Then I said. "It's just, she thinks she's prettier then everyone else, like, I mean she's pretty but not _gorgeous" _****So confusion started there I'm suspecting. Well, CONFUSION ENDS HERE. I was giving Sam some props, then i jumped back into bad talking _Carly_ and I guess it sounded like I was talking about Sam. But then, Sam doesn't even think she's prettier then every other girl so it's kind of contradicting ... **


	19. Once Upon A Love Story

**DUN DUN DUN DUN. DUN DUN DUUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNA! Like my dramatic effect background music? I had it there because IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER. Yup, I said it. Go ahead and cry, it's oka- What? Are those party favors I hear? **

**Okay anyway. I'm like, super psyched that this story is over, been about 4 or maybe 6 months since I've started it? I probably am going to start typing all the chapters, or at least a bunch, before I make a new story. I also need to get a little bit more diverse with the types of stories I write. I seem to have like, a fad going on, have you noticed? I only write for a few stories specifically. I guess that just means I need to start watching more TV... YES. I will use that as my excuse. Think my dad will buy it? ;)**

**FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T OWN ICARLY, GOSH! STOP FREAKIN' ASKING ME!**

**

* * *

**RPOV

When we got to the theater, Sam claimed to have "left her wallet at home" so ticket's ended up being on me. It's cool though, I would have paid for her anyway. I mean, for all she's doing to help me get back on track, I totally owe her. And maybe I didn't mind being able to spend a little extra time with her. It was nice, just hanging out. Not flirting or anything, or trying to get her to like me. Not constantly asking Gibby to put in a good word for me, or tell her our common interests. But just chillin'. Kicking it. Me, her, Gibby, two large popcorns (One for me and Gibby, one for Sam), and I Love You, Beth Cooper.

It was pretty awesome, since I never really hang out with people much, besides Gibby. It was cool having someone else around for a change. I couldn't help hoping that maybe this could happen again, we could start doing it regularly maybe. But I'm not going to kid myself. I'm not going to get my hopes up that maybe, just _maybe_, Sam's going to actually be my friend. She know's just as well as I do that once me and Gibby are cool, once I patch things up in school, once everything back to normal, this is going to end. I'm guessing pretty abruptly.

But that's okay. I'm actually cool with that. I can live in the moment. I'll enjoy our little 'friendship' for as long as it lasts. At least I will be able to spend the time I do with her. Which I couldn't say four weeks ago. I couldn't say I enjoyed our last greeting. What with her screaming at me and telling me to bug off.

The subject of the matter is, we're here now. We're _cool_ now. Everything's good, nice. Just how it should be.

You know, for now.

* * *

SPOV

So, when we got to the movies, and our choices were between Alvin and the Chipmunks: the Squeaqual, Dear John, and I Love You, Beth Cooper, typical teen flick wins. Except the worst part? It wasn't even sappy and lovey dovey like it was supposed to be. It was like, the exact opposite. Let me give you a small overview of the movie, incase you haven't watched it yet.

So, it starts out at high school graduation. The valedictorian person is giving a predictable speech and putting everyone but his parents to sleep. Snore. Then, suspecting that "what happens in high school, stays in high school" he decides to go off and just put everyone he know's on blast. In front of the entire... Well, whoever goes to graduations.

He tells the stuck up popular girl that she's not the most beautiful chick on Earth, and that without high school, she's nothing. Tells the jocks the same thing, and that they're really stupid. Tells the pedofiles to stop lurking around the school because it's creepy. Tells the gay guys to tell everyone their gay. Tells the black guys not to beat up the gay guys ... it was really all very emotional and tiring and Martin Luther King like.

But the big climactic line in the movie was when he tells the audience something about seizing opportunity's because you might not have another chance and proclaims his love for this Beth Cooper chick. Beth Cooper: Hot, Blonde, Popular. Typical.

Then, after graduation, seductive Beth Cooper tells Martin Luther King he "embarrassed" her but it was "kind of sweet" so then, of _course_ they go on a huge adventure trying to run away from her steroid obsessed psycho boyfriend whom she only goes out with because "all our friends say we look cute together" Again. So typical.

And just when you think they're going to fade to black and roll the credits all of a sudden everyone wakes up in the morning and goes to Martin Luther King's house and says goodbye and Martin's best friend admits he's gay, after having a threesome with Beth Cooper's two hot best friends.

Oops. Hope I didn't give away the whole movie. But hey, now you don't have to watch it, right?

The thing that annoys me the most is that I _wanted_ to watch a sappy teen movie. I didn't want to see some type of movie that applies to real life. I mean, in the movie, sure everyone has fun for a night, but apparently all of them know for a fact that now that high school is over, no matter how hard they try, they're going to drift apart. They won't be together anymore.

And sure that's _true_. But who said I wanted the truth? Maybe I'm feeling a little bit down with my own love life and I wanted to watch a stupid movie that has a happy ending in pointless hopes that maybe, just _maybe_, it will convince me that things will work out for me and Freddie, just like how they worked out for the pretty nerd girl and the varsity quarterback.

"Aww, dude that movie was freakin' awesome!" Gibby says stupidly as we leave the theater.

"Totally dude! That guy's a legend! Sucks he was gay though." Reubin sighed like it was such a disappointment.

"I know! You would think a threesome, if anything, would be the thing to make someone _straight._" Gibby said. Then Reubin stopped abruptly which made Gibby stop abruptly and me, not wanting to be left by myself, stopped too.

"Wait ... if it's a threesome ... that means it has either two boys or two girls .... wouldn't that make one of them gay?" Reubin said, Gibby scratched his chin and considered what Reubin said.

"No, wait wait wait. What about if there's a girl, a guy, and a girl? Then it's not gay." Gibby said, proudly, only making himself look like even more of an idiot.

"Dude, that's two girls. Gay!" Reubin said earnestly.

"No but dude, you're not getting it see-" They started to bicker so loudly I couldn't even understand either of them. Ugh. Man, I was _so_ not in the mood.

_Ring the alarm_

_I been through this too long_

_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_

_Won't you ring the alarm?_

_I been through this too long_

_But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm_

"... Is that ... Spencer?" Gibby said referring to my ringtone, as both him and Reubin searched around for the source of the sound. I remember they day I recorded Spencer singing that song. He still doesn't know I was recording him...

"It's my phone." I said, happy to finally get out of this pointless conversation. I started to walk away as I heard Gibby and Reubin continue with their conversation.

"Okay, so, anyways. What about if there's ..." His voice trailed off as I got farther away from them. I clicked the answer button and said hello.

"S-Sam? Oh, oh thank God you're okay! Ugh, we were _so_ worried. She's okay everybody!" Who was he talking to? By the way he said it, I could tell he wasn't talking to me, it sounded quiet, like he was shielding the phone while he spoke.

"I .... Freddie? What are you ... Who are you talking to?" I stuttered, caught off guard by his unexpected call. Freddie laughed, but it was a nervous laugh.

"Sam ... there's a bunch of people here at Carly's. We're _worried _about you Sam. And, I know your mad at me, I _know. I j_ust ..." He trailed off and I heard a distant voice in the background. "Please. Come home."

I hung up the phone and stared at it as if it just attacked me. Then I looked back at Gibby and Reubin, still arguing about that stupid but scarily realistic movie. People were worried about me? Waiting for me to get home? Who? I walked back to Gibby and Reubin and tried to get them to stop arguing, to no avail.

"Guy's I gotta go." I said finally, causing them both to shut up and look at me.

"Oh. I see." Reubin said, quietly. I knew how he felt, I didn't want the night to end either. At least, I didn't want to go back home. Go back to reality.

"I'll call my mom to pick us up, it's too dark for you to walk home." Gibby said politely, just like any Gibby would. I gave him my phone as he walked away and started to dial. Reubin sucked in his teeth awkwardly as I wondered who could be waiting for me at Carly's house.

"So .... you leaving huh." He stated. I nodded and inhaled deeply.

"I guess I am. Hmph." I ran my fingers through my hair and for a long while I didn't notice he was staring at me. "What?"

"Oh ... oh nothing it's just .... I just ... I had a great time ... hanging out, you know? It was ... fun." He said, and the corner or my lip turned up.

"It _was_ fun, wasn't it?" I murmured almost to myself. Reubin looked around, then at the ground, then itched his head nervously.

"You know it ... it doesn't have to end here, like this. We could always ..." He trailed off when I looked up at him. I smiled, because I knew what he wanted. Whether it was going to happen, I'm not sure. Luck's leaning on the down side though.

"We should do this again sometime." I said quietly. Reubin grinned and flashed his missing tooth at me, looking like a Beverly Hillbilly. I fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably. The things that boy does for respect, it's actually quite ... respectable.

"My mom said she'll be here in about 5 minutes Sam. Hey, photo booth! Dude, let's go?" Gibby asked Reubin. Reubin looked at me unsure. "I ... I'm kind of ..." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Go." He smiled at me, nodded, then dipped with Gibson. I sighed, and walked outside the movie theater to wait for my ride.

I still couldn't believe that Freddie was that worried about me. I mean, yeah, Carly maybe. She's so melodramatic it's not even funny. But Freddie? And who were these so called "everybody"? Who are these people who claim to care? He makes it sound like he had the entire town searching for me. That would be kinda sweet though ... Ugh! What? Great. Now I sound like that darned Beth Cooper.

* * *

FPOV

It was about 12:35 when Sam walked into Carly's house and slammed the door shut, disregarding the group of sleeping people in the living room.

"Honey, I'm home!" She yelled sarcastically. Luckily, everyone was still asleep. Me being a light sleeper, woke up immediately.

"No one cares? What a surprise." She said to no one in particular, and walked straight through the living room and started up the stairs. Was she _still_ mad? Honestly? I still don't know what she's mad about, but whatever I did must have been pretty bad for her to still be fuming the next day. Well, Sam is known to hold a grudge.

"What? Sam! Wait for me!" I whispered as loudly as a whisper could go and followed her as she sprinted up the stairs. Whatever it was she was mad about, I was going to end it. Now. When I got to the iCarly studio, I quietly closed the door behind me and watched as Sam plopped onto a bean bag chair with an exasperated sigh.

"Sam ..." I started, not really sure what to say or what she _wanted_ me to say, but I was willing to say it. If only I knew what _it_ was...

"What." She said coldly. Ouch. I felt that one. It was like she was stabbing me with her words, even though they weren't many. "What is it Benson?!"

"Oh, Benson? Really? So, like, we're back to that now? That whole, 'I hate you' act?" I asked, slightly annoyed. She just drops off the face of the Earth, got people worried sick looking for her, shows up in the middle of the night and then tries to start with some attitude?

"Act? Who's acting?" She says with a smirk. But not a happy one, or a satisfied one. It was like she was challenging me.

"Ugh, Sam! Can we just stop with this? I mean, I thought we were ... I thought we were-" I couldn't find the words to say but Sam was happy to finish for me.

"You thought we were what? Huh, what Freddie?" She yelled, standing up directly in front of me now. "Because whatever you _thought_ we were, you might as well just forget about it now."

The words were painful, like pouring alcohol on an open wound. I was out of words to say, speechless. Was she serious? She couldn't be. We wen't through so much, we covered so much _ground_ over the past few weeks. And now I was just supposed to just ... forget?

"No," I said quietly, but firmly. She looked at me as if I was crazy to even have the audacity of talking back to her. But, I didn't care. I wasn't going to just _forget._ You can't just _forget_ about it, like it never happened. That's not how life works.

"No?" She asked, as if she was just checking if she heard wrong. I inhaled slowly, but stood my ground. I stared straight into her blue eyes and clarified.

"No."

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. She walked away from me, then back, then away again. She paced like this for almost 30 seconds before stopping right where she started, inches away from me.

"You know what? No! I'm not going to fall for it. I'm not going to let you string me along and make me think you care about me or even have _feelings_ for me or anything like that. You know why? Cause I'm not stupid." She said proudly, poking her chest with her thumb. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"R-Really? You're not stupid? You sure about that?" I asked her confidently. Her expression was taken aback, and she blinked her eyes a few times as if she just woke up.

"Excuse me-"

"Look. Sam. I'm gonna say this and I'm gonna say it for the millionth time. But after this, I'm not going to say it again. So, whether you believe me or not, that lies in your hands." I said firmly with my eyes closed, trying to keep my anger in check. I didn't want to blow up on her, because I was trying to get her to warm up to me. And you know ... screaming and yelling doesn't really make you feel too warm inside.

"But I-" I opened my eyes wide and placed my finger on her lips to shush her.

"I'm talking." I mouthed. She looked up at me sort of uneasily, but slowly nodded anyway. Okay, now it was speech time. Cue climactic music followed by romantic ballad. I stepped back now, so I had room to move my hands just in case. Or to run away .. you know ... just in case ...

"Once upon a time, there was a group of three friends. There names were Barbie, Pam, and Lenny. Although they each had their differences, they were inseparable." I saw the corners of Sam's lip turn up. Yes. It was working.

"Now, Lenny had a crush on Barbie for a very long time. Almost 3 and a half years!" I said with my best story telling voice. "And Pam? Well, _she_ had her own too. Except Pam was the crushee, not the crusher. This crushee was very enthusiastic and creative. So creative, he invented his own language that only his friends could understand. This made Pam very agitated though, and one day she SNAPPED!" I opened my hands in a fireworks motion and Sam jumped at my sudden change of volume.

"She said very mean and hurtful things to Crushee in front of a lot of people. Crushee was so upset. 'I'll show her' he said. Then he went to change how he was, his clothes, his hair color, his personality, everything. This had everyone very surprised and confused. But the way he was dressed was very scary, so no one was brave enough to talk to him about it.

"Pam wasn't though. Pam was the bravest girl any of her friends knew. So, with the incredibly useful help and instruction of her friend Lenny, she went to talk to her Crushee, but due to his new attitude, he was very mean and hurtful to her, just like she had been before. This made Pam very angry, and she told Crushee he should stop acting like a meanie and be himself. Crushee was even angrier, because he wanted Pam to like his new image. So, both of them angry and both of them barring wrong intentions, bet each other that one could pull a great prank, that was bigger and better then anything the other could do.

"Now, Pam knew she wouldn't be able to do it all alone. So, she asked her wonderful and helpful friend Lenny to help her once again. When the time came, they went to a _big_ huge box and turned off _all_ the lights in their school! Sure, it was hard, but they both knew they had each other right by their sides, no matter what. _Everyone_ was shocked and amazed at their bravery and triumph. Pam and Lenny were _very_ happy. They felt very close after it was over too, closer then friends.

"But, you can't do an bad deed without getting in trouble, can you?" I asked in a enthusiastic voice, one much more suited for a 6 year old then a 16 year old. Sam shook her head, playing along, and she was smiling and laughing every once in a while.

"So, the man who was in charge of the whole school and all the students told Pam and Lenny and Pam's Crushee they did a very bad thing. He told them all 'shame on you!' and they got in _big_ trouble. But it was okay with Lenny, because all he wanted to do was go and have fun with Pam again." When I said that, Sam looked down to her shoes. She started playing with her hands and tried to pretend she wasn't paying full attention. I knew she was though, I _knew_ she was. I paused for a little bit, not wanting to upset her.

"What happened next?" She murmured so quietly I didn't even hear her. I didn't have to hear her. I knew what she said.

"Well, when Lenny went to speak with Pam, she was acting _very_ strange. Lenny, not knowing much about girls, only dismissed it. Then, all of a sudden, Pam didn't want to be with Lenny anymore! She went straight home. When Lenny couldn't take it anymore, he ran to Pam's house and knocked on her door. Her mom yelled out from inside 'who's that knockin' on my door?" I said using a fake hill billy accent.

"'It's me, Lenny! Open up this door this instant so I can see Pam! I miss her and I need to talk to her!' Pam's mom kindly told him she wasn't home, but Lenny didn't believe her. He didn't want to. 'You better open up this door or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!'"

"'Oh please, oh please, don't blow my house down little Lenny! I need it to sleep in!' Said Pam's mother. Lenny had pitty on her and left without blowing her house down. But he wasn't going to give up on finding Pam. He looked and looked and looked _everywhere_. He called, he called, he called _everyone_. And he cried and cried and cried because his best friend was missing, and he couldn't imagine life without her.

"Everyone was at Barbie's house and they were all very worried about Pam. When Pam finally came home, _everyone_ was asleep. Everyone but Lenny. He promised himself he wouldn't sleep a wink until Pam was back home." Sam smiled and looked up at me finally. Her face was turning a light shade of red, making her cheeks look rosy and big.

"So what happened with Pam and Lenny?" She asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Uhh. I ... don't remember the rest of the story. I'm not sure, but I don't think it was ever finished." I said, playing along. I looked at Sam expectantly, hoping this meant we were patching things up between us.

"It was." She said, and I looked at her bemused.

"It was?" She nodded and said, "Mm hmm." all bubbly like, like an actual 6 year old.

"So, what _did _happen?" I asked, inching closer to her, wondering what she was up to. I hope she did this story justice, because I worked really hard on it.

"Well," She started to saunter around me as she spoke. "Lenny went to speak with Pam again, but Pam was angry at Lenny. Because Lenny had once told her to forget about everything that had happened, but she misunderstood and took it for a bad thing. This, in turn, made Lenny very sad. It made Pam sad too. So, not knowing what else to do, Pam brought up the courage to tell Lenny how she felt. 'Lenny. I don't know about you, but I know about me. And well ... I like you.'" She said smiling, stopping back at her original place in front of me. I grinned at her, so, _so_ happy that we were finally on common ground.

"And then he told Pam that he liked her more." Sam flashed a bright smile at me, and it was extra special, because Sam's never smiled that big before. _Ever._ I inched closer to her again, very slowly, careful not to make her uncomfortable. As I got closer, she slowly shut her eyelids, the way you do when you stop fighting your tiredness and finally ... fall ... asleep.

"And then he kissed her." I murmured, our faces inches apart. I felt her hot breath on mine; it smelled like popcorn. I have just found a new love for popcorn. I leaned in and my lips met with hers so intensly, yet so sweetly. It was the perfect mixture. I felt chills run from my mouth all through my body, it was as if she was sending shock waves through me. A billion and one sparks flew as we kissed and I just knew it was right and I knew it was perfect and I knew she felt it too.

When it first happened, I thought it was amazing. But when I realized what was happening and with whom I was doing it with, it felt really weird and uncomfortable. I think Sam felt the mood change too, because we both pulled away at the same time.

"I..." I whispered, confused.

"I know ..." She said. Thank goodness.

"But it feels _really_ good." I said staring at her now red lips, wanting them nowhere but attached to mine again. I knew Sam wanted it too, because she suddenly pulled my head down to her 'level' and we kissed again. This time much more passionately, with heavy breathing and those popping noises, just like in the movies. It felt really ... dirty. But, really, _really_ good. And really, really, _really_ fun.

When we pulled apart, we stared at each other. I was confused, and based on Sam's expression I guessed she was too. But why? Maybe because it wasn't what I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong, it's not like it was worse ... or even better. It was just ... different. In a good way. I mean, if it was _exactly_ what I expected, there wouldn't be any surprise, or jolt. And believe you me, there was some serious jolting going on.

"Freddie," Sam whispered, extracting me from my train of thought. Her arms still around my neck, my hands at her back, her eyes closed. I was resting my forehead on hers, and I nodded. "I want you. I want ... us. I want ... _this." _

"Your wish is my command, Pam." And we laughed until we cried. Because that's what best friends do.

* * *

**!!!**

**I aboslutely positively love my ending!!! Wanna hear something funny? So, the whole "Pam, Lenny" Thing, wasn't even supposed to be like, a summary of the story or anything. It just sort of ... ended up like one. And then half way through my retelling of the story, I noticed it did and I was like OMG I'M SUCH A GENIUS. Hahah. So, PELASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. If you have read my entire story and haven't reviewed, please let today be the day you do for the first time. You know in case you are one of those people who don't like to review for stories until the end or something? PLEASE. AGAIN. PLEASE. I actually have a friend named Pam and my dad's name is Lenny.**

**HA. That's not true. That is totally completely UNTRUE. But I think it would be cool if it was, right? But considering the roles of Pam and Lenny, it would also be extremely awkward.... ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! AHU AHU AHU AHU AHU!!**

**PS: Should I do an epilogue? Maybe to sort of, explain how everything really ends. I mean, right now there are a bunch of people sleeping in Carly's living room looking for Sam who's upstairs doing the naughty with Freddie... hmmm. Review and tell me if I should. But if no one does, I WON'T! Yup, I said it. YOU BETTER REVIEW!**


	20. Epilogue

**ALRIGHT! I'm finally getting to it!! I was like, "Hmm maybe I shouldn't do it, maybe I should let them think by themselves" but then I was at the dentist yesterday, and the dentist told me I always looked stylish, so I was already in a good mood. Then, in the lobby they always play Nick, so none other then iCarly was on. And guess what episode it was? iWin A Date!! And it was right at my favorite part. When Sam calls Reubin a something something Eskimo something blueberry idk. And then he freaks out and he's like "I can't believe you just said that to me!" Hahah. It was like, so hilarious. It also made me realize, there is nothing like classic iCarly. Now, epilogness will begin in 5...4...3...2...**

**For the (REAL) last time! (Literally) I do not own iCarly!**

**

* * *

**SPENCERPOV

So I wake up at about ... 6:37, because I have to take the early bus down to Walla Walla today. Why am I going to Walla Walla you ask? Because it's awesome! I've always wanted to go to Walla Walla, ever since the 7th grade when I found out there actually was a place called Walla Walla in Washington.

The first thing I did was get up to get my morning coffee, because in reality, me and the morning aren't great pals. So, I go into the kitchen, turn on my coffee maker, grab my Joe, my To Do List: Walla Walla Edition, and go to relax on my couch, when all of a sudden there's a huge lump in it! How suckish is that? I mean, I'm all trying to have is a calm morning and the couch chooses now to be uncomfortable?

I try to situate myself. I move my tush around so I can maybe find a nice spot to stay in. Nothing. That lump is enormous!

"Ouch! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?" Ahhh! THE LUMP JUST SPOKE TO ME AND IT SOUNDS LIKE FREDDIE'S MOM!

* * *

CPOV

I wake up to the sound of Spencer screaming followed by Ms. Benson scolding him about watching where he sits.

Well. I guess it's officially morning.

When I get up and steal Spencer's coffee from his trembling hands. He doesn't notice. When I accidentally step on Megan's thumb while she's sleeping behind the couch, she doesn't notice.

When I look around the room and _don't_ see Freddie? I notice. I notice big time. I also notice Sam's jacket on the back of the couch. Freddie's gone. Sams' jacket is here.

I go to check the iCarly studio.

And it's a good thing I do, because the first thing I see, before even opening the door, is Freddie and Sam sitting in bean bag chairs. Freddie with his torso on one and his feet on the other, Sam with her feet on the same one on his, and her head on his _chest_. Both of them sleeping.

I splash the coffee in my face to see if I'm dreaming. I'm not. Sam and Freddie slowly get up and look around like you do when you just wake up and you don't know where you are. Their eyes land on me and they stare at me, tiredly. Sam groans.

"You got a little somethin' somethin' on your face Carls," She murmurs.

"Well hi there Sam. It seems I haven't seen you in a while," I say sarcastically. But sleepy people are apparently immune to sarcasm. Freddie yawns and stretches his arms, then rests one around Sams' shoulder as she lays down on his chest again.

"Yeah ... good to see you too." I roll my eyes at her and look at Freddie, who's staring at me with the hairy eyeball. I'm hoping this is just his normal morning routine, and not him gesturing me to get out. Because I'll tell you, I'm _not. _Not until I get some answers.

"What time is it?" He asks me. Okay, now I see why he was staring at me. I lower myself to my knees and look at my two best friends. Sam has already fallen back asleep, her breath steady and in sync with Freddie's, who's eyes start to drift also. It would all be extremely precious if I wasn't extremely pissed.

"TIME FOR YOU TWO TO START TALKIN'!" I yell as loud as my lungs will allow, which causes both of them to scream, stand up immediately and yell, "I'm up! I'm up!"

Once everyone wipes the crust out of their eyes and yawns a few times and stretches their arms out and _finally_ see me and realize why I'm there, both their eyes grow big.

"Carls ... Hey," Sam says nervously.

"Oh yeah ... I kinda forgot to tell you that um ... Sam's home." I look at Freddie with an expression that says _Really?_ He shrugs. "I guess I just lost track of time." Freddie smiles at Sam with this secret smile that they now apparently share and takes her hand in his. Sam giggles. GIGGLES. Giggles? Sam never _giggles._

"Yeah. But it's cool now right? Since I'm home? And, sorry for not picking up the phone ... I was just ... thinking some things out, you know?" Sam apologizes to me and I glare at her. I glare at the both of them.

"Sam you had me worried sick and Freddie!" I turn my head to him and point an accusing fore finger. "You promised me yesterday you would tell me if you hear any word from Sam! And from the looks of it, you got a lot more then words yesterday!"

They both looked at each other, then back at me, then back at each other and smiled their little secret smile, then Sam _giggled_ again, then they looked back at me again. Then they shrugged.

"Think you could ` ever forgive us Barbie?" Freddie says to me, and Sam breaks out in a fit of laughter, rolling on the floor and all.

* * *

CPOV

So Sam tells me everything. Well, not the part about her being mad at Freddie because I heard about that _from_ Freddie. But the part about her leaving she tells me. She tells me how she went to Reuben's house and asked him if he would go back to being the normal him, like how he was before Sam ever _altered his life_. And he accepted.

She also told me that according to Gibby, a threesome isn't gay if there's two girls, not to ever watch the movie I Love You Beth Cooper, unless I want to be brought down for an entire week, and told Freddie never to express his love for her in front of the entire school when we graduate.

Which causes Freddie to blush, which causes Sam to blush and start stuttering. She explains that she wasn't implying that he loved her or vise versa, just not to do it if he did. _If_ he did. And he accepted.

Then she kicked everybody out of my house and told them that Spencer needed some 'him' time and made him a new cup of coffee, which she added foam to, _which_ she served to him. She also gave him the idea of taking the three of us to Walla Walla with him and for all four of us to scream 'WALLA WALLA WALLA WALLA WALLA!" loudly in the middle of a public place with lots of people. She wrote it down on his To Do List. He thought it over. And he accepted.

Then, when him and Freddie discussed bus routes, she pulled me aside for a one-on-one conversation and told me that she was really sorry again about disappearing and that she didn't mean to worry me. But what was really surprising was that she asked me if I felt comfortable with whatever was going on with her and Freddie, because if I wasn't, regardless of how Freddie felt, she wouldn't go through with it. I thought about it, she added in a please please please. And I accepted.

* * *

SPOV

So, my morning didn't go exactly as planned. I ended up losing my coffee to my little sister. Got yelled at by a mother that in fact, wasn't mine. Lost a game of rock, paper, scissors to Freddie, and burned my tongue with my new coffee.

But, on the bright side, I've reluctantly added 3 more members to my Walla Walla Adventure, and now have one more thing added to my Walla Walla To Do List.

And now that the worst of the day has gone by, well ... so I assume, I'm enjoying myself greatly.

We're on our 4th bus, Carly and Sam are reading an In Touch magazine, making fun of celebrities who actually have people watching them when they don't _want _them to, Freddie is chilling listening to his Pare Pod ... everything's well.

Sure, for some strange reason Sam and Freddie are holding hands. But hey? Carly's not freaking out about it, so she must be cool with it. And if she's cool with it and my man Freddie's cool with it and Sam's cool with it then I'm cool with it.

I've been waiting for them to get together for a long time anyway.

* * *

**NOW THE STORIES OFFICIALLY DONE**

**FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA**

**NOW YOU CAN GO SCREAM AND RUN**

**FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA**

**DON'T YOU THINK THAT IT WAS FUN?**

**FA LA LA, LA LA LA, LA LA LA**

**WELL IT'S TIME FOR CINNAMON BUNS**

**FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!**

**Okay. But for reals now. It's over!!!! I'm saying this in a sad way. I know the exclamation points make it look like it's happy but It was just me ... exclaiming it. So, anywhoover. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?**

***And they accepted***

**haha. See what I did there?**


End file.
